


Iowa

by MagiFox_77, Useless_girl



Category: KoRn, Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Comedy, Discrimination, Fights, First Time, Forbidden Love, Humor, Investigations, Ioway Indians, Love, M/M, Male Slash, Native American Character(s), Politics, Romance, Rough Sex, Secrets, Shamanism, Spirits, Traditions, Violence, Wild West, sheriff Root - Freeform, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 89,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiFox_77/pseuds/MagiFox_77, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: Iowa is a small dusty town in the middle of nowhere. And it’s in need of a new Sheriff to settle and keep the peace between white men and the Indians. But Sheriff Root – who comes from the big city – gets much more than he bargained for. Aside from his main task, he’ll have to deal with mysterious robberies, political battles in town and an unexpected attraction that would completely change the way he looks at Indians.





	1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Well, this is going to be different from us. And it all started from a picture that a good friend has sent us. We just had to write a story around the pretty “[Indian Princess](http://www.mesmer-sophie.gportal.hu/portal/mesmer-sophie/image/gallery/1500803165_83.jpg)” Lol. And decided to do it in a funny manner.

 **Note 2:** Like it’s always in our “Disclaimer” section, we respect any culture, person or custom that may appear in our stories and we wanted to emphasize it in a separate note that we especially respect the Native American tribe (the Ioways) that we will depict through these chapters. We’d also like to apologize for any factual or historical mistakes we might make, but this is just a comedy fiction, because we wanted to try out the Slipknot boys in such a setting too.

 **Fandoms:** Slipknot, Korn.

 **Characters:** Corey Taylor/Jim Root, Sid Wilson, Jay Weinberg, Shawn Crahan, Mick Thomson, Craig Jones, Chris Fehn, Alessandro Venturella, Jay Weinberg, Jonathan Davis, James “Munky” Shaffer, Reginald "Fieldy" Arvizu, Brian "Head" Welch, Maynard James Keenan, original characters

 **Rating/category:** R (explicit), western AU, comedy, action/adventure, slash, M/M, funny, romance, violence, rough sex, some (kinda manly) fluff, first time, discrimination, secrets, forbidden love, traditions, shamanism, spirits, politics, wild west, fights

 **Summary:** Iowa is a small dusty town in the middle of nowhere. And it’s in need of a new Sheriff to settle and keep the peace between white men and the Indians. But Sheriff Root – who comes from the big city – gets much more than he bargained for. Aside from his main task, he’ll have to deal with mysterious robberies, political battles in town and an unexpected attraction that would completely change the way he looks at Indians.

 **Disclaimer:** This is a product of our imagination and was written only for entertainment and fun. We don’t profit from this fanfiction and we mean no harm or disrespect against any real person, culture or custom that might appear in the story. All original pictures used in the story belong to their respective owners and credits go to them.

* * *

 

   
[Full size picture](http://orig15.deviantart.net/ed5b/f/2017/204/f/7/iowa_by_useless_girl-dbhcm4m.jpg)

 **Iowa  
** _By S.M.A. & Useless-girl_

**Chapter 1**

There are many great stories from the wild, early years of the west. Gun heroes and brave sheriffs fighting for the law, and their own claimed rights. But in the end many are centered around the thing that most fights and wars are born from. Love. And the attraction of opposites.

Our story is no different in that. Two different worlds collide and bend to the invisible force of attraction. One thing that no one can really understand or reason with. When the spirits see two people, whom they see deeper than any human sense can, attraction happens. And usually ignite a hell of a lot of trouble with it, bringing amusement to the holy ones watching over us.

Our story happened in the east, though... And started with the spirits showing their playful nature…

~~~

Three young Indian warriors were patrolling along the border of their territory. One was the Chief's son and older a bit than the other two.

The forest and prairie seemed calm that early morning. The Chief's son, called Coyote by his friends, was leading them around. His fair skin and ginger blond long curly hair differentiated him from the other two.

   
_Coyote/Corey_

Jay on the other hand was a slim young kid, just past his warrior training, his small dark eyes shining with energy as his shoulder-long brown hair was being blown by the always present north wind.

The other warrior was named V-man. He was a respected fighter, something like a bodyguard as well for Coyote. His short hair was shaved at the sides and tribal tattoos on his skull showed for everyone that he was a respected warrior.

  
  
    
_Jay                                                            V-man_

The tribe of the Ioway Indians lived near a small dusty white-man town. In somewhat peace. But for a year or so the small intrusions into Indian territory and robbing their goods from the meat dryers happened more often and the old conflict between natives and the newly settled people rose up its head again.

This tribe wanted peace. And they tried to keep that with patrolling more often at the borders and leaving their small totems on the line.

As Coyote, or Corey as his mother named him, put down the last small statue onto the borderline, he felt something. Lifting his head up, he sniffed into the wind and looked around. He’s always been a wild creature. Even among the 'wild men'.

"Something changed. The spirits will bring something in our way..." he spoke. "The wind blows in something from the East..."

***

Dust, heat and vast lands with little civilization around. That's what the young tall man saw from the window of the stage coach. And he couldn't hide the disgust and pout on his plump lips.

Nature was okay in general. But the long blondish-brown haired man was born and raised in the city. New York City, to be exact. He was used to that environment with its shops, taverns, book clubs, theater and underground clubs.

He was a police man, had his desk on the precinct to his comfortable desk job. He loved his life there.

But now because of a rumor he had to accept this job. Becoming the sheriff in the middle of nowhere. A small dusty town called Iowa with wild Indians as their neighbors. An ideal setting for someone like him to die from many possibilities.

At long last the very uncomfortable coach rolled into its destination. The town itself wasn't big. Only the most necessary buildings for a place like that to function. The saloon/brothel being the biggest building, of course.

But their destination wasn't that. The young man stepped out of the carriage, putting his new cowboy hat on his head, the wind that followed them from behind lightly playing with his long hair.

Adjusting his longish jacket and the gun on his side, he took a deep breath. Which was a mistake because he sneezed then coughed from the dust in the air.

"Here you go... Sheriff," the driver said putting the man's luggage to his legs, obviously fighting a laugh while looking at the young Sheriff blowing his nose.

"Yeah, thanks."

Then he looked around, feeling the curious eyes of the few towns’ people on the main street.

"Well... Let's do this then..." he murmured to himself and nearly kicked his luggage over in his nervousness.

The Sheriff station wasn't big either. There were two rooms and two cells to the left. Unoccupied at this time. The stairs from the backroom – which was the Sheriff's office – led upstairs to a simple room in the attic where the new Sheriff would live.

But the tall man's attention first fell on his deputy sleeping on his desk in the front room. Snoring softly and... drunk?

Clearing his throat, he wondered what to do next. In his confusion he quickly wiped the dust off the star on his jacket. In the end he had to drop his bag on the floor to wake the man.

"Excuse me. Are you Deputy Sid Wilson? Name is James Root. Your new Sheriff. Nice to meet you."

The man lying on the desk jumped up from his drunken slumber from the sound. And with that kicked the chair out from under himself.

Cursing he knelt up and started to dust off his shirt. He looked right at the pair of shiny new boots and neatly ironed trousers. Deputy Sid Wilson slowly raised his head as he was kneeling on the floor and he could swore he was going to keep looking up at the man in front of him for long minutes without ever reaching up to his head... He even dropped back on his ass when he looked up finally at the – by the way very pretty and young-looking… maybe even girly – fucking tall man and he gave him a lopsided grin.

"My oh my! You've been out in the rain a lot, man!" he giggled and stood up slowly and slightly dizzy. "Sid Wilson. Yes, Mr. Root! Welcome to Iowa!"

  
_Deputy Wilson_

After a quite girly giggle, Jim cleared his throat. "Thank you. Hm, maybe your perspective is fooling you a bit," he smirked down cutely at the man. "Call me Jim when we're alone. Can I call you Sid?" he asked. "Aaaanyways, you always drink while on duty?" he eyed the half-full whiskey bottle on the desk.

"Also, maybe you could show me where I could put my stuff before showing me around in town?" he suggested, trying to busy himself with something to feel less out of depth while standing there with his hands on his hips.

"Life is short, Jim. Especially at lands like this. Must survive somehow," Sid only commented with those wise words on the drinking, but he quickly put the bottle away. "Here we go, Sheriff. Up the stairs is the apartment for you. Don't mind me if I noticed, but you don't look like some of us small town folks," he blabbed along the way as he grabbed one of Jim's bags and was already on his way up the stairs. Moving fast like a rodent and squeaking also non-stop. "I have good eyes, ya know. Noting escapes me what happens around. That's why I'm the deputy," he said placing down Jim's bag before the desk upstairs and straightened his back with pride over his rank.

Following Sid upstairs with only his guitar case in hand, Jim straightened up too. Luckily the attic was high enough so he wouldn't hit his head in every turn. But... it was dusty and hot. With a few happy spiders hanging on their threads.  
  
"Hm..." Jim hummed, looking around as he carefully placed his most treasured possession on the table on which there was only a slightly dusty and empty pitcher with a bowl under it. A small mirror for shaving on the wall, an old wardrobe, a shelf, a bed and a rocking chair. These were all the furniture in the "apartment".  
  
"Good to know," he murmured about Sid's sharp eye. "I'm glad you are here to help me out as I'll try to keep the peace in this small town. You're right," Jim continued, putting his hands behind his back as he walked to one of the two windows to look down at his new home.  
  
"You're right about that. I was born and raised in New York City. Never lived anywhere else, you see. So I'll need your valuable help," Jim thought out loud while looking down Main Street. The building next to the Sheriff's station was a barber shop, opposite he saw a general store that was selling everything from food to tools. He saw a smithy too among the simple houses and further down the street he saw a bank, a church and a post office. But the biggest building in town was definitely the saloon/brothel, as he saw earlier when they passed it.

"I aim to please, Jim," Sid giggled with a little bow. "Excuse me to note it also. But you are quite a... pretty looking man. It shows you lived in higher places than this," the deputy hummed to himself leaning against the wall.  
  
"When you're done sightseeing, we can ride around. It is one of my duties to show you around and make you meet the town's main men. Peace is relative here from a while. Ya see, everyone came to this new world with reasons that were issues back in their homeland. Personally my grans were pirates… But in such town behind the back of God and law often the more rough or violent stays and survives. Sons of outlaws and fugitives. Not bad people. This town is nice and law is strong. But there aren’t such... fine and elegant people like probably in those circles you come from. Just sayin’… give them a chance to get to know ya. We’ve been waiting for a new sheriff who will sort out things with the Ioways…"

To that lightly teasing remark Jim looked at Sid from the corner of his eye, a small smile playing on his lips. The guy was kinda cute with his short chestnut-colored hair, which looked soft, but Jim was too focused on his tasks now that he was here than to think more into it at the moment.  
  
Then he fully turned around, putting a hand on his hip which he dropped to the side a bit. "Well, first of all, thanks for the compliment. I guess. But from your words it seems to me that it was more... like a negative comment," he giggled a bit nervously. "Yes, I expected for this town to be full of rough men and women. After all, it's harder to make a living and survive in such harsher conditions," he mused. "It's true that this isn't what I'm used to, but I'll try my best to keep that peace..." he said as he headed downstairs so they could do the introductory rounds.  
  
"So... we're gonna ride?" he asked a bit unsure and even more nervous while Sid led them to the back of the building where there was a stable with two horses. A brown and a white one.

"Nah, man. It was no bad compliment. Just stating the fact that some of the girls from the salon would kill to be as pretty as you. And maybe a warning to be careful. I'm not negative over it. But some of the though men around might take it that you're... soft and weak, ya know. They think different around here, these country men," Sid kept talking on their way.  
  
At the stable grabbing the leash of the brown horse, he peeked at Jim from behind it from his question. "If yer in the country you have to blend in Mr. Jim Sheriff. You do know how to ride a horse, right?"

"I see," Jim murmured to Sid's explanation then wiped his suddenly sweaty hands on his long thighs. "I'll try to keep your advices in mind. Thank you," he said, eyeing the calm white horse that did the same with him, moving her ears interested.  
  
"I... errr... Well..." he cleared his throat, suddenly beat red in the clean-shaven face. "I know the basics. Rode a horse twice in my life, to be honest," he said, trying to remember how those... more or less successful events went.  
  
"Good horse, I mean no harm," he said on a slightly nervous voice as he slowly reached a hand towards the animal's nose. Luckily she accepted Jim's approach and let him caress her. "What's her name?"

"His name is Prince. Don't worry he's very calm and obedient. Some fancy horse the last sheriff got himself from some fancy breeder. Ya see… Prince is not interested in the mares, just the studs... If ya get what I mean. So that friend of the last sheriff got him cheap, cuz he's no good to breed," Sid told while hopping into the saddle with ease, laughing a little. "Yeah no surprise there, though. But he’s a smart pedigree horse. And seem interested in you already," he added as Prince sniffed Sheriff Jim all over and made pleased murmuring sounds.  
"Get up on him and let's visit the mayor."

Jim's inexperience with horses showed in the fact too that he thought at first that Prince was a mare instead of a stallion. Which only made the new Sheriff blush deeper under the rim of his cowboy hat. But at least it seemed Sid was right and the horse was accepting him.  
  
"What exactly happened to the previous Sheriff? They didn't give me many details," he mumbled as he led Prince out of his stable. The irony wasn't lost on Jim about the animal's past, though. But he tried to focus on getting up into the saddle too. He didn't want to embarrass himself even more with leading Prince to the nearby fence so he could use it to help him get up on the horse's back.  
  
He was quite proud of himself that it only took three tries to – more or less – do so. Or something. At least he didn't fall off on the other side. "I'll get a hang of it soon, I think," he informed Sid with a shrug after adjusting his clothes and wiping the sweat off his forehead. "Lead the way, I guess."

Sid was chewing on some tobacco peacefully and watched the attempts of the city boy in apathy. Just like Prince, who was standing there like a rock and bared it all.  
  
Once the new man of the law got into the... head of the situation, so to say... Sid spit the tobacco out to the side and halted them. "Just a suggestion. If you don't mind, Jim Sheriff… It's fine to not be sure, but don't show it in front of these folks. So try to not say ‘I guess’ or ‘I think’ or any other words meaning you're hesitant. Not trying to lecture. Just tryna help out about how things goes around here," and with a nod at the end Sid turned his horse and started slowly riding down the main – and only – street of the town.  
  
"To be fair with ya, I kinda like ya already, Jim Sheriff. Ya know, you’re almost double the height of some of the men here, like myself, for example. Ya have good vibes. Not a fighter officer type’s vibes. But a good honest person’s vibes. And I would hate to see you get hurt in this place because of your innocence," he started his by then usual yapping as they were riding. "You sit stable enough. Yer get a hang of it. You'll have to cuz there is no other way to move around here than by horse or foot," Sid giggled. "About the last lawman I will tell ya when we get back between just our ears. Get what I mean, Jim Sherriff?"

Clearing his throat again in his embarrassment, Jim tried to take a few deep breaths. He could do this. Sid was so very right. It was painfully clear to both of them. Even for the horses, probably. As if feeling what Jim was thinking, Prince huffed and moved his head up and down before starting to follow the other pair.  
  
Oh well. He'd have time to freak out alone in his new home in the evening.  
  
"Okay. Appear more confident, I guess... Fuck! Sorry. Err. I mean... More confidence. I can do that," he nodded to himself, adjusting his hat a bit as he tightened the hold of his thighs and knees on Prince when he thought he was starting to slide to the side in the saddle. "Thank you, really. For the tips. I appreciate them," he said. Because frankly, Sid could have been a pain in the ass with him. Instead he took a friendly approach. Well, maybe he wanted to reassure their future working relationship. After all they were going to work a lot together.  
  
"Okay. I get it. We will talk about the late Sheriff later," he said, easing up a bit, his hips moving less stiffly along with the horse and he even straightened his back. By then more and more people were peeking at them from the street or the windows as they were headed towards the Mayor's office.

That shiny star did attract almost half the town out on their ride.  
  
"See the peeps? They’ve been waiting for you, Sheriff. The Mayor is… let’s say a smart man who likes business. But keep it under the table… Ya got me? Be careful with him, Jim Sheriff. He is smart, just like I said. Smart to keep his hands clean. But people see and know things are not being spoken out loud, ya know. He wants all to call him Mr. Davis. And think highly of himself. Blaming all on the Iowans and not trying to keep peace but feud," Sid suddenly spoke on a low tone as they were riding close to each other.

Really he wanted this girly pretty sheriff to last. He felt like a good-hearted man. Even if he was a big town boy. That was not his fault, though he’s never been in the country... "I promised the last sheriff I help fix up things to be peaceful like it was back in a few years," he added looking meaningfully at Jim, implying that he already has a duty and a case for the new officer of the law.

Jim could see the interest of the people clearly, yes. Some tipped their hats, others just stared curiously or less obviously while the young man was listening to Sid once again. He was going to be his ear in town, that was already clear to him.  
  
"I'll be careful with Mr. Davis then," he hummed, appreciating the warning and understood what Sid was suggesting. "I'll do my best to live up to the task, Sid," he promised with a serious and more determined look. He probably looked the most determined ever since he set a booted foot into town.  
  
If the saloon was the biggest building in Iowa then the Mayor's residence was the second. As it was explained to Jim, the mayor usually saw the town people in his office but the rest of the building was his private property. "I can already see what you're talking about," Jim said, eyeing two rough-looking men on the porch. Probably the mayor's men.

Sid jumped off the horse tipping his hat to the two guarding men.  
  
"Howdy, boys. Mr. Davis is waiting for us. Here is the new sheriff," he spoke simply. Not minding the men trying to look intimidating. Even somewhat playing on the 'drunk deputy' role before them, which he didn't do while talking to Jim. Tricky fucker that deputy was, knowing all but playing dumb.

Luckily Jim decided to get off Prince on the other side, so the horse's body more or less hid the slightly unsure moves while getting back on the ground. Why couldn't this Mr. Davis come out to meet them there? Seriously! He could've stayed in the saddle and spare another effort to get back on Prince after the talk. But oh well, life was kinda unfair. The young man has already learned that lesson. And from the look of it, it was going to stay like that in this rough town.  
  
Putting on his best poker face, he tipped his hat to the men too, but otherwise stayed silent, trying to use his height too to look more respectable as he followed Sid into the impressive building with lots of nice wooden, stone and shiny surfaces. It reminded Jim of some of the places in NYC that he had visited during his life. It told him that Mr. Davis indeed liked money and comfort.

As they walked inside, Mr. Davis stood there before an impressive dark wooden desk in all his glory. He had longer black hair and a short beard. A tailor-made elegant black suit and a golden chain watch completed his look. His small dark eyes radiated sneakiness behind the friendly smile.

  
_Mayor Davis_

"Ahh. The new Sheriff. Nice to meet you! This town is in great need of the law," the man said somewhat lisping and not announcing his name. Like some highness he expected to be known or someone other to do that for him.  
  
The deputy made a meaningful side-glimpse at Jim, like saying 'see? That's what I was taking about' but to Davis he forced a smile stepping between the two men.

"It's my honor to represent Mr. Davis, Iowa town's Mayor. Mr. Davis, this is Sheriff Root. Just arrived," Sid spoke rather sober and intelligent. On purpose announcing Jim's name and rank at the same level as the mayor's.

The new sheriff noticed that look and sent and understanding one back at Sid then turned his attention to the smug-looking mayor. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Davis," he said shortly, not really good with small talk, but he tried to look confident as he offered his big hand – that was not hardened by callouses like would be expected from a sheriff or someone doing physical work. It was no surprise though, given his previous desk job.  
  
As they shook each other's hand firmly, Jim's hazel eyes narrowed a bit as he tried to size up the man in front of him. Now that he had some background info, he could see the signs and wasn't so lost like he usually would be.  
  
"You have a nice town here. I'm looking forward to keep it safe and working with you," Jim added, not really sure what else should be said in such a situation.  
  
"Certainly, Mr. Root. If you have any concerns or questions, please don't hesitate to contact me. The sheriff is always welcomed on my doorstep when it comes to the safety of our people and property. Especially when our... unfortunate neighbours, the Indians try to stir up things for our peaceful town."

~~~  
  
Meanwhile not far from the mayor and the sheriff, in the small Iowan Indian village the three warriors arrived from their patrol.  
  
In the Chief's tent Corey found the head hunter smoking pipe with his father. The tall muscular guy, named Mick Thomson was a friend of the Indians and often stopped by to bring news.  
  
The Chief, a grey-haired warrior called Shawn by most, nodded towards his son to join them.  
  
"We found everything fine, father," Coyote said raising his right hand up showing his palm as a greeting to the bounty man.

"Good. Take the horses to the woman, son," Shawn said and looked after his half-breed kid as he walked out to do as he was told.  
  
"I'm worried about him sometimes, Mr. Mick. Fate of the ones like him is often mysterious and hard," the Chief sighed taking the pipe and sucked on it.  
  
"You mean being half-blood or your two-spirit people? Though, I guess the fact that he is both doesn't really help. You told me that two-spirit people are closer to the spirits and are more connected to that world. And considered sacred. The spirits will bring his pair into his way," Mick thought out loud. The nice herbs in the pipe were buzzing in his system and made him calm and maybe also wiser. "But there are many changes in town now. What your son said about the east wind... A new Sheriff arrived today early noon from New York City. Gonna meet him tomorrow morning. Hopefully he will be a sane person with reason and not bow into corruption."  
  
"We all hope till we live Mr. Mick," Shawn said giving the pipe back to the other man.

     
 _Mr. Mick Thomson                               Chief Shawn_

~~~  
  
Back in town the short visit by the mayor was over, leaving Jim with more confusion and bad feelings about the guy. Just how far does his hand reach? That was something he was planning to find out later. But now they had to go and meet with some of the other more important people of the town.  
  
Luckily they could leave the horses in front of the mayor's house since their next stop was the nearby bank and they went on foot. That gave some time for the new Sheriff to look at and memorize more faces of the people among whom he'd have to live from now on.  
  
As they passed the saloon, he heard music and laughter coming from inside and for a moment he longed for a strong drink, but that thought was wiped out of his mind as a couple of women and men peeked out or outright stared at him from the porch. He tipped his hat to the ladies then the men, but otherwise followed Sid to the bank.  
  
There were two people sitting behind a bigger barred window, writing some administrative things down into big books. Then a well-dressed bearded man with glasses and a hard hat on hurried down the stairs, checking his golden watch with a chain to check the time.

  
_Mr. Jones_

"Time is money, ladies. Keep working while I run some errands," he said to the women behind the window and headed towards the door when he noticed the two men of law standing there. "Ah. Gentlemen. How can I help you?"

"Err Mr. Jones! I brought the new Sheriff to meet you. He is Mr. Jim Root. Jim Sheriff, this is Mr. Craig Jones, the bank man of the town," Sid announced. Making the banker peek at the tall young sheriff over his glasses.  
  
"Nice to meet you! My workers got everything ready for your account. When you have time, but preferably tomorrow morning you should sign the papers. Time is money, you know. You will get your salary through us."

"Nice to meet you too. And it's good to know you have things under control," Jim said after shaking hands with the busy-looking banker. Although Jim wondered in such a small town what might make him look so busy and short on time.  
  
"I see you're a man of many tasks. We won't hold you up. I'm sure we'll meet soon," Jim added then exchanged a look with Sid if it was okay for them to leave since Mr. Jones looked like he was supposed to be somewhere else already.  
  
"I appreciate that. Time is money, you know," he repeated himself. From that Jim realized that probably that was his life philosophy.  
  
When Sid nodded, Jim followed him outside and took his pipe out of his pocket to stuff and light it, taking a few puffs. "Nervous little fella, isn't he?"

"Who is fishing in stormy water often gets stirred up in many ways," Sid shrugged and fetched a small bottle from his jacket and drank from it. One might think Sid has been raised by Indians for always making such cryptic comments. But with a man like him anything could be possible.  
  
"We can lead the horses over to the saloon. There you can get on Prince without people watching. No offence. Yer get into it. Just tryna help, Mr. Jim Sheriff."

"You're probably right about that," Jim hummed watching as Mr. Jones disappeared from their sight then he took a deep breath. He really should start practicing this whole horse thing if he wanted to look more confident and less like the "young and innocent" kinda bait his pretty features and long hair suggested. He was... more than that, but in other ways than these rough people of Iowa.  
  
Anyways, Jim thanked Sid again and managed to get on Prince with only a little effort before they headed back. He also admitted to himself that he kinda liked Sid's unusual way of addressing him. It was kinda cute.  
  
"So..." Jim sat down on the only chair in front of the deputy's desk, putting two relatively clean glasses down on the table, right next to the brand new bottle of whiskey he'd purchased during their brief look around in the saloon before they headed back to the sheriff's office. "Tell me more about these Indians and the fate of the previous sheriff. I think there's more to those than you told me before."

Sid's eyes shined up from the bottle of booze and he licked his lips and nodded as Jim poured his glass full.

"Cheers to that Mr. Jim. And to you. Long life!" he added and drowned a good half of the strong liquor. "The Ioways lived here all around this north east land. They are Siouan related. Not as violent, though. The Chief has a half-blood son and had the widow of one of the farmers for a wife. They’re guarding their remained land's border and many speaks English well. For about a year or so more and more fights happened between the farm peeps and the Iowans. Small shit issues on both sides and none of them admitting who's done them," Sid explained with a shrug.

"The last sheriff and I heard rumors about some gangs causing it all to cause feud. And the old sheriff did found somethin' cause he left this note before we found him on the church yard with a cut throat," the deputy pulled a paper out of his pocket, giving it to Jim. The messy and clumsy – clearly written in a hurry – handwriting read _'Keep the connections, Sidney. Don't tell no one just who is trustworthy. I went to Washington to make sure of some construction plans. Keep Prince in shape.'_

Jim drank his fair share too from the first glass, but no one could blame him after such a day. It was already more adventure for him than what he was used to in his much calmer life. Damn, he was a god damn sheriff now. And he had no clue what that meant.  
  
It was a good reason to drink with this strange but friendly guy on the other side of the desk. Either way he listened to what he was saying about the Indians and the previous sheriff and even took the note to read it. To be honest, it didn't tell him much yet since he was so new to this all and his head started getting dizzy from all the new information too.  
  
"So he was executed, probably because he got too close to something. I assume you want to investigate his death if you haven't already. I mean... I don't know if the culprit was caught or not. Let me guess, the Indians were blamed?"

Sid rolled his eyes dramatically and snorted. "Of course. Who else would be. The poor man was even scalped to make it sure the Ioways get the blame. I do not believe that at all, Jim Sheriff. And my friend, a head hunter and I’ve been trying to find out things. You will meet him too, Mr. Jim Sheriff. Now I have to go ‘round the town. I suggest you try some rest," Sid stood up with a nod.

"That was the easier way, I guess... I mean. I'm sure," he cleared his throat before drinking some more from the strong whiskey. It was already warming his tummy, which was a welcomed feeling. "Seems like we'll have a busy day tomorrow too. Okay, go do what you have to do. I'll be around," he nodded to the other man then watched him leave.  
  
He poured another big glass of the amber liquid to himself and tried not to panic. He had to stand his ground, he thought and stumbled a bit as he stood up. Well, better than that.  
  
He decided to distract himself before bed and found himself wandering to the stables in the back, drink in hand as he approached the now unharnessed horses.  
  
"Hey, Prince. What a day, huh?" he chuckled dryly while patting the nose of the horse and even let him lick into the rest of his whiskey. "You could use a drink too, huh? At least you won't have to uncover a mysterious murder and keep peace between us and the Ioways. You're one lucky bastard, did you know that?" he grinned at the horse who huffed in response as if understanding what he was saying. And who knew? Maybe he did. Jim wouldn't be surprised about such a thing any more. Not in a crazy town like this.

~~~  
  
It was sundown at the Indian village too. The ginger young warrior, followed by his guard, was smoking some dried bird bones in the changed East wind. Being close to the spirit world was natural for him ever since he was born. And learning from the tribe's shaman only improved his skills to feel into what may come. Among his people Corey counted sacred, a person who was attracted to his same sex. A two-spirited person who was watched and guided closely by the holies.

V-man's personal duty was to keep the young man safe. And man, it was a full time duty even for such an experienced and dedicated warrior. The 'Coyote' often had his head in the clouds and followed his instincts more than reason. This feud was bothering the red-haired Indian more than anyone else from the tribe. Probably because his pale-skinned late mother. He really was between worlds in many meanings.

"Two days," he said to his guard, looking in the direction of the white men's town. "Two days at sunrise. The spirits have spoken," he added with a small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The sun was getting higher over the horizon, creeping into the quiet attic to illuminate the dancing dust particles in the air. Then the soft snoring sounds were suddenly interrupted by a loud sneeze caused by said dust.

It was the new sheriff, of course. He forgot to clean his new home last night and simply dropped into bed in his clothes, a bit drunk from the whiskey and exhausted from his travels and all the new information. At least it seemed Prince was going to understand him. He was quite a good company.

Sneezing again stopped him from falling back into sleep so he rather blew his nose and checked the time on his pocket watch.

"Fuck!" he sighed. He overslept, of course. Getting up he quickly changed into something fresher and nearly fell off the stairs in his hurry to find Sid. A note on his desk informed Jim that he went ahead to the saloon to meet up with that mentioned head hunter.

He found Prince tied out in front of the office, all ready to go. "Bless Sid," Jim murmured and managed to get up on the horse after a few tries. Like that it didn't take long for him to get there and find Sid sitting by the bar, a bottle of whiskey already in front of him.

"What can I gecha, Sheriff?" the bartender/owner of the place stepped to them. "I'm Brian Welch, but everyone calls me Head. Nice meeting ya. Everyone in town heard about your arrival."

  
_Brian “Head” Welch_

"Yeah. Nice meeting you too... Head," Jim sized up the man with a beard, long brown dreads, his blue eyes emphasized with some dark paint. "Name's Sheriff Jim Root. Do you have coffee? Lots of it?"

"Of course, Sheriff," and with that Head took off, leaving him and Sid alone. "Did I miss something? And should I be careful around this one too?" he whispered, hoping that Sid wasn't actually drunk just playing his role.

Sid was actually drunk already. But surprisingly aware of what was going on around him.   
  
Flashing a dazed smile he tipped his hat. "Mornin’ Mr. Jim Sheriff! Thought ya might need extra sleep. The man I've been telling ya about. The bounty hunter will arrive soon. He is the self-claimed man of the law, like all his kind. Good man. Kinda intimidating but good," Sid spoke on a normal volume and a light tone.

Then he sipped from his glass before leaning a bit closer and whispered. "Keep an eye out for Head. He is the Mayor's man. Making the waters stormy for fishing big time," he only said that then looked around spotting the arriving owner and a few saloon girls clearly wanting to get to know the new young pretty sheriff.

Jim drank in the information about the hunter and the bar owner like a dry sponge in a... well, dusty town in the middle of a desert. It seemed Sid was good enough still, but before the new sheriff could respond to him, he found a big mug of coffee in front of him and his lap full of a pretty lady, with two of her friends pressing against his arms from both sides.  
  
"Oh my, the new Sheriff is much younger and prettier than the previous one, isn't it right, girls?" the blond on his lap exclaimed and giggled, the others doing the same while Jim's face turned beat red and he giggled nervously – and not too manly – in his embarrassment.  
  
"Well... err... Thank you, ladies..." he stuttered, not really knowing how to remove the women without coming off rude. Other men would probably feel happy and aroused from that kind of attention, but Jim just felt awkward and nearly fell off the bar stool as he tried to gently push the lady off his lap.  
  
"Why now, Mr. Sheriff? Don't you want your gun to be polished?" she winked at him and Jim literally jumped off the stool now that she touched him very inappropriately in his opinion.  
  
"No, thank you. You're kind to offer, but I just want to enjoy my morning coffee."

Sid just giggled eying Jim very all-knowingly and shook his head. "Girls, please. Respect the man of the law. It's early and we are on duty and federal business," he said on a strict tone from which he earned killer glares from the women.  
  
"All right, Deputy. But after all the hard work don't forget to come and have some fun too, Sheriff," the woman from Jim's lap chimed and pressed a lipstick stained kiss onto his face before leaving the two men of law alone again.

Jim took his handkerchief out of his pants' pocket to wipe the stain off his face more or less. His face was still red like a tomato and he cringed a bit with a lame little smile hearing the giggles of the girls now from further away.  
  
"Thanks, man," he finally mumbled to the deputy and took a sip of the coffee, putting some money on the counter for it.  
  
"No, no, Sheriff. This was on the house!" Brian shook his head as he was moving around behind the bar.  
  
Jim tipped his hat at him then looked at the still grinning Sid. "What? As you said we're on duty..." he snorted, but from that look he started squirming on the stool onto which he sat back on earlier. He knew that look. Was part of the reason why he had to leave NYC.

"I have a good eye, remember? But not to worry, Mr. Jim Sheriff. My lips are sealed," Sid patted the forearm of the tall blushing man in a reassuring manner. "Prince liked you at once for having a similar soul. Yep. All clear now. Indians hold people like that sacred, ya know that? Closer to the spirit world. Me have no problem with any of that," Sid kept his voice very low then raised his glass at the Sheriff and drowned the rest of his whiskey.

"I feel like I've been repeating 'thanks' to you ever since I've got here," Jim giggled a bit, but his look was grateful. "But really... thanks," he said shortly, not wanting to go into details, especially not at a place where even the walls had ears. He just hoped that his reactions to the ladies didn't tip anyone else off.  
  
Jim wondered for a moment as he looked at the drunk-ish deputy... Was he maybe raised by Indians that he knew so much about their customs? Or was this common knowledge in this town? Jim knew one for sure: he had to brush up his knowledge on these natives if he wanted to stay alive.  
  
Laughing a bit on the irony of the gay sheriff having a gay horse, Jim was about to ask Sid of the Indian business when suddenly all conversations died down, making the saloon turn unusually quiet.  
  
"What?" Jim turned around on his stool to look towards the door. There was a huge guy dressed in all black standing there, the double swing doors still moving behind him. "Wow... Wouldn't want to get on that guy's bad side. Don't tell me he's the one we've been waiting for..." he whispered to Sid, seeing how the icy blue eyes looked over each and every face until they stopped on Jim's, making the sheriff swallow hard.

"Yeeep. He is the one," Sid nodded.   
  
In the dead silence only the saloon girls’ exited giggles and whispers could be heard. Then slowly everyone went back to their drinks and conversations seeing that the head hunter found what he was there for – and it was not any of the town people.   
  
The wide muscular man walked to Jim and Sid in his heavy boots. Maybe even the floor creaked under his steps. His strict eyes and face was indeed very much intimidating as he sat beside Jim, tipping his black hat and offering a huge hand. "Mick Thomson. I believe we will have to work together from now on," the man murmured on a voice deep as the basement.

Jim cleared his throat and after tipping his hat too, he took the big hand. He had a firm handshake of his own, but Mick's kinda made his hand hurt.  
  
"Yup. I've heard of your reputation," the sheriff hummed and smiled at Mick a bit nervous. "I've never met a head hunter before. How's making a living as one going?" he asked, his innocence and naivety clearly showing.

Mick did not reply at once. He just sat there, Head putting a glass of whiskey before him too but no moves. He just stared at the girly sheriff for a good two minutes then slowly rose one brow. "Living is good," he said drowning his drink.

Suddenly Jim felt uncomfortable and started sweating a bit as the air seemed to freeze around them. Did he say something wrong? It happened sometimes when he didn't think through what was coming out of his mouth.  
  
"Ehm... that's good then..." Jim murmured in response, wisely swallowing down his "I guess" from the end of his sentence but the tone was still... not that manly. Fuck. He was never going to be the big though sheriff this town needed. Who was he kidding? Maybe that's why he was sent here by his bosses. As punishment or a death sentence for... what he was. They all knew well how no one wanted to come to this town to be the sheriff. And he wasn't given a choice so... here he was. Not quite what these people might have expected, but there was a fire in him that didn't let him give up.

"Yeah, I guess," Mick shrugged on a light tone. Knocking his knuckles at the counter, for which he got another drink. "You're very pretty and young indeed... Came from the east, I've heard... Nice... All fitting in nicely," he eyed Jim a bit more and gave the young man a naughty grin. Drinking his second and never removing the dangerously shining cold blue eyes from the sheriff, he hummed to himself more.   
  
Sid just giggled silently and let the big man have his fun. He knew all too well how much of a fun-loving nature Mick really had.

"What all is fitting and where?" Jim asked totally confused and puzzled from the cryptic words. Was everyone nuts in this town? Damn, he could've killed to finish his coffee back at home while playing his beloved banjo while he was left alone.  
  
Stupid mood swings.  
  
"You talk very mysteriously," Jim frowned, finally looking a bit less girly.

Mick made a smacking sound with his lips, winking at the sheriff. "Everything will be clear by tonight at your office, Sheriff. Now I have a very important appointment. Deputy!" he nodded farewell to them both and headed upstairs with his heavy echoing steps.   
  
"The Madam. Stacy... He is in love from head to toe with that lady. But would never admit it," Sid whispered to Jim.

Jim watched Mick walking up the stairs, the ladies by the railing stroking along his arms and back as he passed them. They all had some longing on their pretty faces, but knew that Mick was one of the Madam's few regulars, so they didn't stand in his way as he disappeared in the sinful belly of the second floor.  
  
"Huh. Is he? That's good to know too. He seems like a good fella as you said," he whispered to Sid so only he could hear it. "Does he always talk so cryptic or is it just for me?" he raised a brow then downed the last of his coffee. "Anyways... are we done here? Is there somewhere else we should go today?" he asked Sid, wanting to spit the coffee grounds so badly but was worried he'd spit down his clothes.

"He likes to play," Sid chuckled and he meanwhile managed to get pretty wasted, almost consuming the entire bottle in front of him. "Nah, Mr. Jim Sheriff. No duty for now. Go and settle in more. I promised this beauty here to keep going," he clanked the bottle with a giggle.

Chuckling a bit, Jim stood up and adjusted his hat. "Very well. Just get back to the station... or wherever your home is in one piece," he patted Sid's shoulder then nodded towards Head and the room in general, ignoring the disappointed sounds of a few girls as he walked outside.

That morning the air was clear and there was no wind to make it heavy with dust. Although the uninterrupted sunshine promised a hot day. Maybe he should've left his longer jacket at the station, but on Prince's back it wasn't going to be a long trip until he could get into something more comfortable.  
  
~~~  
  
Once he was back in the saddle, he was thinking of how he'd have to finally clean his room upstairs and unpack, when he saw a cloud of dust in the distance. Riding towards the edge of the town, he stopped in front of his office, staying on his horse.  
  
"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself as he strained his eyes to see better. It took only a few minutes to realize it was a panicked farmer driving his horse toward him.  
  
"You're the new Sheriff??" he panted, looking all dirty and bloody from getting beaten up.  
  
"Yes. What happened?!" Jim's eyes widened.  
  
"Indians... at my farm. They attacked out of nowhere. Please! You have to help! My family is still hiding under the floor boards!" he grabbed Jim's arm with a pleading look while others ran to them shocked, some even scared.  
  
"Of... of course!" Jim cleared his throat, looking at he farmer and the other people waiting for him to solve this problem. Damn Sid for getting drunk at a time like this! And damn Mick who was getting fucked at a time like this! "I'll go. Where's your farm?"

"Follow me," the farmer said turning his horse, looking at Jim to see if he was going to follow him.   
  
Seeing the new Sheriff jumping into fixing such an issue at once against the dreaded Indians made the town people start talking about what a brave young man Jim was. Some even was clapping at him as he followed the farmer out of town.

They were already half-way there when it occurred to Jim that maybe he should've brought his shotgun too, not just the one on his side. "How many are there?" he asked the farmer while they were riding fast on the dust road.  
  
"Three. Just three, but I had to run to get some help. They took my gun," the farmer yelled to him then went silent.  
  
Okay, with three maybe Jim can deal with, with the help of the farmer. They had to be clever about this. Some of his training kicked in while they neared the calm-looking farm the man owned.  
  
That made Jim frown a bit, because he didn't see any movement or horses around. Were the Indians on foot? Were they already gone? Were they too late? Well, one way to find it out.  
  
Stopping near the house, Jim got off Prince's back and reached for his gun. He always cringed a bit when he had to touch it. Well, he was fond of music and instruments, not machines that could take lives.  
  
"Stay here. I'll take a careful look around," he told the farmer, who just nodded and let Jim sneak closer to check the house.

The farmer just simply ran behind the well and peeked at Jim getting closer to the house.   
  
From the nearby stable two men snuck out. They had scarves in front of their faces but even so it was clear that they were the same two rough men who were Davis' bodyguards.   
  
Seeing them corner the Sheriff, the hiding farmer quickly pulled Prince away with him. Not wanting the horse to make any sounds or signal to the young man.

Not sensing the danger yet, Jim was focused on the quiet house, deciding to get inside through the back door, just in case. His heart was beating in his throat and was cursing inwardly for agreeing to take this job. He was so stupid to come alone. What if they are gonna kill or scalp him? Damn, his hair was nice. They'd probably want a trophy of that...  
  
Lightly snorting from the stupid thought, he sneaked closer. He was nearly there when he heard a stone behind him. As if someone stepped on it. Jim was about to swirl around to look when suddenly a sharp pain at the back of his head made him black out instantly.  
  
His attackers kicked his side too to make sure he was out of it then laughing one put him on the back of his horse then they got on too. "Your wife and daughter will end up in the saloon if you ever tell about this to anyone. Understood?" one of the men, who was usually called Munky told the farmer while the one called Fieldy reached for the bridle of the white horse, but Prince wasn't going to have any of it.  
  
He neighed and tore himself out of the hands of these bad men to run off like a white lightning to search for some help.  
  
"Leave that stupid horse. We have other work to do," Munky said behind his mask then they rode out further into the desert to dump the sheriff's body. The hungry animals would take care of the rest.

~~~   
  
The next morning found Corey and his guard and his warrior trainee on patrol again. The young man kept looking up while showing the tracks and other important things to young Jay. Corey could feel the change in the air again. This time not in the wind, but the spirits told him about this area and time... _Only time will tell_ , he thought turning his patched horse.   
  
"Coyote! Look, a horse from the town," V-man pointed towards the dust cloud from where Prince was dashing towards them.

Jay, the warrior trainee got on high alert too and he led his brown horse a bit closer to Corey's, scanning their surroundings in case that horse was followed or if it wanted to attack.  
  
The beautiful white stallion – as if knowing where to go – headed right towards the trio, his energies restless and spirit desperate to draw the Indians and their horses’ attention to take help to his new owner.  
  
Prince slowed down a bit and neighed excited as he got closer to the group, sensing that they meant no danger to him. He headed right towards the shaman in the middle and bowed his head, huffing and taking deep breaths as he sniffed towards the red one, constantly making noises as if telling them what was going on.  
  
"What's his deal?" Jay looked at the other two, but expected an answer more from Coyote.

"He wants to lead us somewhere. Need help. His owner," Coyote said nodding to the others and led his own brown and white horse around Prince towards the direction the stallion came from, like telling him to lead the way.   
  
Their guard followed the Shaman boy and now as two of them did the same 'go ahead' gesture, Prince huffed deeply a few times and pounced into that direction, galloping ahead. The three Indians right at his back.   
  
Somewhat following the Indian border, but leading more into the forest above the prairie the white horse slowed down and sniffed around as he was trying to find something.   
  
Holding his right fist up Corey halted his men. He jumped off his horse to be able to look around more carefully. He felt that the horse needed help. But even the man he wanted the help for could be part of a trap.   
  
Making a small sound from his throat, like a low grunt, he reached for his tomahawk and from the signal the other two did the same, following Prince on foot.

The white horse kept sniffing and trying to let his instincts and the spirits lead him deeper among the trees.  
  
"Fresh hoof prints," Jay informed the others as he was going a bit further to the side, finding some lead. "Two horses... Three men? For some reason that horse was heavier than the other. There are deeper hoof prints from that horse," Jay thought out loud.  
  
"It's a possibility," V-man grunted, but kept an eye on their surroundings. "There are vultures starting to circle around something not far ahead," he added.  
  
Then the white horse disappeared behind a ridge and they could soon hear its triumphant but urging neighing.

"He found it," Corey said and they started running towards the white horse.   
  
Soon they found a man lying in one of the ditches. Prince was huffing and stomping around exited. 

"They dumped him here to be eaten by the coyotes and vultures," the fair-skinned man said, quickly making sense of it all.   
  
Looking at the other two he walked closer to check on the man. The other two kept looking around behind his back.   
  
The man was tall and had long light-brown hair and was dropped onto his belly. Corey kneeled down to check if he was alive, talking some soothing words to the horse in English like he had done well and such to calm the animal.   
  
The man seemed to be alive. At least he had a pulse on his neck... Corey turned him around and tucked the long hair out of his face. And his breath hitched… The shiny star on his long coat told him it was the new sheriff. And that already gave ideas about what really could have happened and thanks to whom... But also, he was beautiful to Corey's eyes and his heart beat sped up as he called the others over to help him take the young sheriff back to their village.

~~~

Jim came around slowly. He had no idea where he was or if he was still dreaming or not. Or why the hell did his head want to split in two. With a low groan he reached up to touch the back of it and felt a big bump there and some dried blood?  
  
Was he hit? What the hell happened to him? As the inside of the Indian hut started to swirl when he tried to sit up, he stopped. "Wait a minute... Indian hut?!" he asked himself, fighting off the nausea as he sat up, hazel eyes wide and scared. (And he quickly checked his head again to make sure he still had his fabulous hair and scalp. He did, so he calmed down a bit from that at least.)  
  
As he was contemplating if he was going to puke or not, he noticed a man standing by the door. That made Jim freeze up again, because the buff guy with the shaved and tattooed head and neck looked intimidating and tough. He was also dressed like the Iowan warriors.  
  
"Fuckfuckfuckfuck...." he mumbled to himself, contemplating if he should say something to him or pretend to be still knocked out. But his hesitation blew his plans as the guy noticed him. "Err... good day to you, sir... Thank you for helping me. I'd just... go on my way now..." he tried while pulling his neatly folded long jacket to his side. Of course he couldn't find his gun anywhere and he wasn't even sure if the man in the entrance understood a word he said.

V-man did understand him. But he was smarter than to give away that information to any white man the tribe haven’t made friends with. He stood into the entrance, barking a halt at Jim in his native language. Giggling inside from the way the tall "man of law and order" was scared of him.   
  
The hut was Corey's. And taking the sheriff there was a big thing. The Ioways, like others had common places and huts for the sick and the weak. They took only family inside the private huts. Jim was considered family already and the guard's duty was to not let the man out until the young shaman got back.

Jim froze for the third time from the loud yell. _Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck!_ He was going to die there. Do Indians eat their enemy? Or was that cannibals he'd read about in some paper sometime in the past? He had no idea now that everything got even more messed up in his aching head. He was starting to panic.  
  
He was held captive and was probably going to die. Not by the hand of some conspiracy, but by the Indians' hands. But he was so young (and pretty) to leave this world like this. He barely lived!   
  
He wasn't a religious person, but he started to prey to whatever might listen to his pleas for a miracle while all the blood ran out of his face and got covered in cold sweat.

The guardian couldn't remember the last time when he had this much fun. Probably back when he was a child.   
  
The tall man turned pale and started shaking and he just couldn't help himself. He stepped inside a little and making a savage face yelled at the man again on a deep voice. He swung his tomahawk in his hand and kept pointing back onto the bear skin, which was the bed, to go back there and stay put.   
  
The horrified man did so and as he sat down fainted.   
  
V-man had to check it twice. It was hilarious. He has to tell that to Jay. The sheriff won't go anywhere anyway...   
  
Corey came back from his father's hut to the wholehearted laughter and banter of his two men. It only took him a dead glare to quiet them down and make the guard report to him.   
  
With a sigh about how much he still has to teach to them, Corey hurried inside. And indeed found the young gorgeous sheriff unconscious and half-sitting on the sleeping place.   
  
He wetted a cloth and knelt down to the man. Slowly washing his sweat-covered face, he started calling him by his rank in English.

"Sheriff.... Sheriff..." That's what Jim heard echoing through the darkness. It was faint at first then it got louder and finally he surfaced, opening his confused hazel eyes just to meet a pair of intense blue ones. And he also saw white skin and red hair. And felt like falling for this guy on the spot. Damn, that hit on his nape was probably a hard one.  
  
"Oh thank the Lord or whoever, you're a white man. I must have dreamt up the Indians..." Jim mumbled, obviously confused. Did he faint? It felt like that. What a disgrace. But it wasn't the first time his anxiety attack ended with that.

Corey raised a brow at him for that line. For once he agreed with V-man about this guy being funny...   
  
"Well…" Corey sat back with a sigh. Maybe from that the sheriff would look around a bit more... or notice his clothes... But to make sure, he opened his tunic and revealed a huge tattoo on his chest. The motive made the sun and the moon collide into one orbit. "My name is Corey, or Coyote. I am a half-breed. The Chief's son. And the second shaman of the Iowans," he added, on a matter of fact tone.

Jim watched mesmerized as the blond brow went up. The blond, nearly white eyelashes had the same effect on him. For a moment or two he was sooo lost in this man's beauty that he nearly missed what he was saying. Especially when he reached for his clothes (Indian clothes?) to reveal his chest.  
  
Then Jim was just staring with his mouth slightly hanging open, his throbbing mind trying hard to comprehend what he was seeing and hearing. "You are one of Sid's friends too, huh? Tricking me as a joke. Ha-ha, it was a good one, I admit. Although the hit in the head was a bit too much. Dammit, my head's gonna split in two. And why are you so pretty? Not fair. Can't believe they found my exact type for this joke... Those bastards. I think I'm going to faint again..." Jim mumbled, not noticing that half of what he was saying was supposed to stay in his head. And with that he declined back on the bear skins and fell asleep right away, not caring about the probably surprised Indian kneeling there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The chirping of birds and some horse neighing woke the young sheriff and once again it took him some time to recount the happenings and where he was. In an Indian hut. Seemingly in the Indian camp. But he still doubted that. It had to be a prank for the newcomer sheriff. An initiation of some sort. A test perhaps. He'll have to go with it. Maybe they wanted to see how he'd handle such a situation. And these were all actors. That's why he wasn't allowed to leave the tent – because if he did, he'd see that no other huts and Indians were there.

This red-haired guy was just dressed up too. He couldn't be an Indian with such colors. And wow, why was he lying next to him staring at Jim with that strange expression?? It was kinda unnerving. Especially with his headache that got only a bit better since yesterday. Anyways, he'll doubt every word they say so he won't fail this trial. He needed the town to accept and trust him if he wanted to be a good sheriff.

Corey really was watching over Jim's sleep with a dreamy expression. Finally he met someone similar like himself and indeed the tall man was everything he found beautiful on a male. Seeing Jim awake and all confused made him smile, his deep blue eyes shining up with that. 

"You're safe. This is my hut and my bed. It's early. Rest more," the Indian said softly and turned over to lay on his belly. The blanket somewhat sliding off his body, showing his bare shoulders and some of his back. All heavily tattooed with tribal signs. Right at inches away from the sheriff's face, maybe to make him sure that indeed, these are Iowan Indians.

Of course that movement drew Jim's hazel eyes to the line of Corey's inked back. The drawings on it were something Jim found fascinating, but not as much as the soft silky white skin on which they were. He found his fingers itching to touch it. Just to check if it was as soft as it looked like.  
  
But instead he swallowed hard and rubbed his forehead. "I can't. Head's hurting too much. And I think I'm hungry too. So... You want me to believe all this is real, huh?"

Corey sat up, making the blanket slide off from his upper body and Jim was faced with more tattooed symbols, perky pierced nipples and a little tattooed taut belly. Of course, as an Indian Corey slept with only his underwear on – a loose cloth leaving half of his small round ass out.   
  
Turning to look down at the white man he smiled playfully. "I don't want you to believe anything you won't. I see that you fit in more into the tribe with your sun-tanned skin and high cheekbones," Corey said with a pinch of adoration in his voice and blush over his own cheeks. Lowering his fair long eyelashes, he reached for the big hand and made Jim lay his palm over the middle of his chest. "I am real. My mother was a white woman, my father is also a half-blood. We found your horse. He led us to your unconscious body. I think the mayor’s men dumped you there to be eaten by the animals," he let Jim's hand go and looked up again into the hazel eyes. "We brought you here and will help you. You're safe here. You don't remember anything about the attack?"

Jim had to swallow hard again and this time not just because the gorgeous guy next to him revealed more naked skin as if he wanted to tease the sheriff, but because his palm could touch that soft skin.  
  
Yes, Corey or Coyote or however he was called was indeed real. Just like the young sheriff's starting hard on.  
  
Blushing deeper, he pulled his hand back, trying to comprehend what Corey was saying. The fact that his skin was as soft as it looked made that pretty difficult. Especially when his mind was flooded with all kinds of dirty pictures of this small creature writhing under him begging for... all kinds of even dirtier things.  
  
From that all Jim reacted with a very clever "Huh?" and a "Thank you, I guess". Wow, this man was totally messing with his head. Or was it the headache?

Corey, not getting an answer, just nodded. Probably the headache. He, himself had to get focused too. Because his untouched body stirred alive and curious from that big hand touching his skin and the blush and very clearly sensible (and visible) signs of being attracted to Corey as much as the young shaman felt for the sheriff as well.   
  
"Headache first," he nodded and swallowed getting up in his underwear, which slightly showed off the interest his private parts found in Jim's closeness. But he went over to a big bag in the corner of the hut and fetched a bowl, packing it full with dried herbs.   
  
Feeling Jim’s eyes on his thick muscular thighs and tattooed legs… Probably on his half-covered butt too... He tried to keep the urges rising in him at bay. White men are different with such things... Or so did he learn... Thankfully his clothes were at hand’s reach. So pulling a long tunic over his body somewhat hid his erection...   
  
"This smoke helps on your head. Inhale it," he told Jim, pulling out a box of matches and smirked at the sheriff’s questioning look. "We too like things that make life easy. And are friends with many of the people from the surrounding towns," and with that he lit the herbs, offering the small bowl to Jim to hold and breathe the smoke in.

This man... Jim couldn't help himself and was staring at different parts of the very well-built body flaunting around him, making him feel even dizzier but more from lust now. He never felt such carnal lust for anyone before. Who was this... half-Indian? Damn, he had to stop thinking with his burning groin and pull himself together. Corey putting on some more clothes seemed to help on that a bit at least.  
  
Jim watched him approach with that bowl and a bit reluctantly inhaled the smoke. He'd heard about drugs and was a bit worried this would make him feel even dizzier.  
  
But it rather eased his headache and helped him focus. It also felt as if his mind was getting opened up and felt a bit giddy all of a sudden.  
  
"No, I don't remember much of the attack. Just that a farmer asked for my help and when I went to check out the house for Indian attackers, someone hit me in the back of my head," Jim finally answered Corey's previous question as he inhaled the smoke a bit more then hummed. "It's already a bit better. Thank you. And you just surprised me with the matches. Friends with white men? Then Sid told me the truth about your folks... You like peace too?"

"Of course. The spirits will make things happen when and as they have to happen. And there are too many of you already to fight off our lands. Our Siouan brothers are learning that too. We want peace. But also not to be treated like lower beings. We LET you stay on these lands. And our tribe has many mixed breeds too," Corey explained on a low voice, watching Jim closely. "My father... the Chief... his grandmother was kept as a slave in a circus or what you call that..? Where they show all kinds of animals and people. She was taken forcefully by the white man and so white blood is in my father as well. Sidney we know closely. We already knew about your arrival. And the head hunter. Mick, the bear is friends with my father too. Here..." Corey offered Jim water "drink too. It's just water," he smiled reassuringly.   
  
That's when V-man called Corey by his name from outside. The shaman answered in Iowan language and the though-looking warrior appeared pulling the curtain away from the entrance. Saying some lines and pointing at Jim, who seemed to get pale again...   
  
"He is my guard. My father wants to meet you. V-man will take you to him."

Jim was listening to Corey, who was perfect in their language. But if he was truly whom he said he was, it was no wonder. Jim still had his doubts about this whole... situation, but if it was a joke, it would turn out soon.  
  
"I'm sorry about the problems white men cause for you... To be honest, I don't like fighting either. It would be much easier if we could live along side each other in peace. But... I guess it's a naive thought from a young inexperienced 'Sheriff'..." he said, the last word coming off a bit as if he thought it was a joke about himself.  
  
"Thank you again," Jim said, taking the water and when he saw it was truly just water, he drank some. Just to nearly spit the last sips out when that scary-looking warrior, "V-man" as Corey called him, appeared again with an even scarier expression on his face.  
  
Jim was kinda glad that he didn't eat yet, because he probably would have even puked, not just get pale and uneasy. "You're not coming with us?" he asked on a tiny, high-ish voice, totally not 'though sheriff-like'. "I mean..." he quickly cleared his throat "never mind..." he grumbled and got up, leaving his long jacket and hat behind. He was still wearing his dusty pants, cowboy boots, white shirt and black west. All a bit crinkled and dirty from his unwanted journey.  
  
With one last glimpse at the beautiful redhead, Jim sighed and left the hut. Just to be amazed by the sight – and also feel his stomach get heavy like lead. Because he saw dozens of huts and tents around with even more Indians, hounds and horses, children running around playing – and even staring at him along with some adults as he was led towards the hut near the center of the camp.  
  
Jim kept swallowing hard, letting his long wavy hair fall into his face to kinda "hide" from the curious gazes. "Is it him?!" he heard a child asking his mother, pointing at Jim, but he didn't hear the answer or why the little girl was asking that, because V-man pulled the curtain to the side and nodded for Jim with a rough grunt to get inside. And he had no other choice.  
  
His eyes needed a moment to adjust after the bright sunlight outside and when it did, he saw a probably short, round man sitting by a small fire, smoking a pipe. He had small but clear and piercing blue eyes, long brown braided hair and a beard in matching color. His skin was nearly as pale as Corey's – which was still strange to Jim.  
  
Not knowing what to do now or if the chief would talk to him in English or not, Jim just stood there with wide hazel eyes, pulling on the hem of his vest as he cleared his throat. "Uhm... hello?"

"Sit down here," the chief waved at a place next to him by the fire. "Shawn is my English name. I am the chief in this village. And you are the new sheriff, Jim Sheriff, right?" the man spoke on a low tone, slow like someone taking his time to see the reactions of others while he speaks. Offering his pipe to Jim, he nodded to go ahead and smoke with him. "We want peace. And want to help keeping that. But first: you seem like a... Hmm how to say... Special kind of man…"

Good thing that Jim's eyes couldn't get any wider otherwise they would've popped out of his eye-sockets while listening to the chief. "Y-yes. I'm Sheriff Jim Root. Err... nice to meet you, Chief Shawn..." he answered and added 'I guess' in his mind.  
  
But he moved to the spot where he was directed and sat down, taking the pipe. He took a drag, nearly starting to cough, but managed not to. "I want peace too," he hurried to state that too as he handed the pipe back to Shawn then frowned. "Special kind of man? What do you mean by that?" he asked quietly and very confused once again.

"Hmm hmmm..." Shawn just said that taking the pipe back and puffing a few times on it with a pleased expression. "My son took you to his private hut. He is like a... Holy man, so to say..." the older man turned his piercing eyes at Jim. "How do you like him? What do you think?" he asked, but with a strange warning or worrying tone in his voice.

"Holy man?" Jim asked back, figuring out that taking him to his hut was unusual or at least a big thing in this tribe. "Well, he was kind and caring with me. I mean... he tended my head wound and made me inhale some smoke to ease my headache. He was a nice host," he said, totally clueless of what Shawn really meant.

Shawn hummed some more. Total idiot… Even for a white man. V-man was right. But if the spirits want that… "And how do you find him as a man, Sheriff Root? You see... he is closer to the spirits. And have a soul that only searches for other males. He is our shaman too and sacred for what he is. You seem to be similar... So again, how did you like my son, Jim?" the Chief's voice was strict, just like his stare on the confused man.

Jim turned beat red within two seconds flat and was glad again for his long curtain of hair behind which he tried to hide, but he had a hunch that Shawn saw right through him. Into his very soul. At least that stern look and clear words suggested that.  
  
"Err..." he stuttered, knowing that any bullshitting would be unwelcomed so he took a deep breath and started playing with the hem of his vest again. "Well... he's... handsome. And kind..." And pretty and perfect and the hottest man he'd ever seen. Of course he didn't say these out loud, but it was probably clear in his look and the way he got veeeery uncomfortable under Shawn's examining gaze. "He's... kinda my type, to be honest," he added barely audible at the end in fear that the chief would behead him or something if Jim didn't give something to him.

"Look at me," Shawn simply said low, offering the pipe to Jim to make him ease up a bit. "He is holy to us. And my son. He took you into his place because he can see and feel that you are similar, probably likes you too already. If you like him as a man, I allow it. For what he is, he is not familiar with sexuality or intimacy. He may confuse things if you’re not being straightforward. I want him happy. Only get closer to him if you mean it. We’re not forcing anything. But if you want to try... You may…"

Jim was speechless. He never had the chance to have a "meet the parents and have THE talk with them" situation. Obviously that possibility was unavailable for someone like him. Yes, he had lovers before, or just spent one night with some men in the past, but this was... completely different and new territory. Although he was still very confused about the whole situation and that's why Shawn's permission and what it implied came out of the blue for the young sheriff.  
  
"Thank you. I'll keep that in mind," he said the only thing he could. These people were so different from anyone he'd met in his life so far. Jim felt like he did nothing but thank for their kindness and the way that they seemed to really listen and care about him even if he was a total stranger – moreover one of the white men who wanted their territory (and some even their lives).  
  
"But... wouldn't it bother you that I'm the Sheriff of Iowa? I mean... that in itself would bring up a whole lot of problems – if I ever wanted to get closer to your son..." he looked Shawn in the eye, still uncertain but at least calmer now.

"Here are many mixed pairs. I had a white grandfather. And my woman moved here and we raised Corey in the village. As you are the Sheriff," Shawn gave Jim a short chuckle "right now you are dead for your town. The bad people there want to keep the war going between the white men and us. I and some friends are working on that. If we can fix it at all. And you and Corey getting close… that also strengthens the peace. My son is the next shaman. And our sacred man. And you're the sheriff. Both the almost highest of their people," the Chief explained leaving his examining eyes on the sheriff. "Our friend will arrive at sundown. He brings more news about the conspiracy. Now you can go with V-man, Corey will show you around a bit," Chief Shawn nodded.

"I see. If you put it this way, it makes sense. Not minding who I am," Jim murmured more to himself and tried to think through all the things he was told. At least his head wasn't hurting that much anymore and it was becoming possible for him to put things in order in his mind.  
  
So this was truly real. Those men tried to kill him. And Jim was sure it wasn't the Indians like that farmer had told him. It was probably a trap and the guy was either bribed or threatened. He was barely there for a day as the new Sheriff and they already tried to kill him. That made his otherwise positive and hopeful spirit sad. It seemed his values were closer to these Natives’.  
  
Also, Shawn's words gave him some other things to think about. Like... for the future. Was he going to stay "dead" here? Hiding from his duties and pursuing a promising relationship with the cute red? Or should he go back with Mick and try to find some proof that would reveal the conspiracy that made him end here in the first place?  
  
Well, these were heavy thoughts on an empty stomach, so he just nodded to Shawn. "Thank you... for everything. I'll think about what we just talked about," he said honestly and already looking more serious and... kinda mature as he stood up and headed towards the entrance to meet up with V-man. And this time Jim wasn't that frightened of him.

***

Corey busied himself lost in thoughts. His father probably told things about him to Jim. And that made him feel uneasy.  
  
Honestly, the sheriff seemed to be a clumsy dork. But Corey felt something deep inside him. Even beside the similar sexual orientation. Maybe when he gets back and eats Jim would be more at ease.

As if sensing the change in the sheriff, V-man didn't seem to give that much grief to him this time. He simply escorted Jim back to Corey's hut and stayed outside.  
  
The sight that welcomed the tall man was... so very nice. Corey was kneeling by a similar small fire like in the chief's place, making some food – hopefully for him too, because Jim was starving. But... the more he watched the long-haired beauty there, the more he realized that there was a different kind of hunger awakening in him too.  
  
Pieces of their conversation with Shawn came back to Jim. Like the fact that this breathtaking creature was untouched... A virgin. That... well... only added to the fire he seemed to feel whenever he set eyes on this young man – let it be right or wrong. Jim didn't really want to think into that. And what really blew his mind was that... he could "have" Corey, if he wanted. Or at least everyone thought so. But that wasn't their decision. It was Corey's and his...  
  
"Smells good in here..." Jim said softly to draw the young shaman's attention to him. Then he walked closer, his long legs taking him next to Corey in two seconds. Then Jim just sat down and watched what the redhead was doing. "So... special men, huh?"

Corey couldn't help a little happy smile appear on his face and lighting up his almost glowing blue eyes when he looked at Jim. 

"Almost ready. Then we eat. I have drinks... I'm a shaman, so allowed and can cook some herb liquor," he said a bit mumbling and blushed. "Yeah... I think my father spoke to you about that too," he looked up at Jim, directly into the color-changing hazel orbs as he spoke. "I am... what you call… gay…? Special man for Indians. More connected with the spirits. And what did my father bring up about that to you?" he asked. Clearly nervous about what his dad could mess up in his life based on Jim being almost surely just like him...

"Food and drinks sound just what I'd need at the moment," he said and to emphasize his words, his stomach grumbled in agreement, making Jim blush a bit, but instead of hiding behind his hair again, he brushed it out of his by then stubbly young face.  
  
"Your father mentioned quite a few interesting things, yes," he admitted, not being able to look away from the blue eyes that seemed to captivate him like a mouse in front of a rattle snake. But this snake wasn't a deadly one – just very... very dangerous. Deep down Jim could feel that already. Yet... it seemed he was willing to walk into that trap.  
  
"He told me how your tribe sees people like us," he said, answering the unspoken question about him being the same as Corey. "And that... how it's a big deal that you brought me here... and I have a feeling that the tribe itself is like... excited about that. Or am I wrong?"

Corey listened to this tall gorgeous man and he forgot to breathe even from the way the hazel eyes changed more green while he was speaking. So far from his answers the Indian made out that much that Jim was indeed like him, and maybe he liked Corey like the shaman liked him…   
  
"Yes... Only family and as you call it 'lovers' can sleep together," he added turning more red over his upper cheeks and somewhat his tattooed thick neck too. He rather started to portion out the food. "You see… I count as holy here. And another arriving like me is a big exciting thing," he said placing a bowl with sweet potato and pieces of meat cooked up together to a stew.   
  
The others in the village were exited over that maybe he, their shaman found a pair in the tall white man. But he kept that for now as he didn't want to pressure the man who seemingly could get nervous very easily.

A blushing Corey was just as good as a Corey with food. If not better. That was something Jim was thinking of, his eyes starting to fill with lust. For both. "I see. Well... it's not common for me either to meet someone like me... I mean... in the big city where I came from it was easier, of course. But still not that common. I had to actually take this position because of a rumor of me lying with other men. It's frowned upon where I come from. The rumor was true, though. So I became the new Sheriff of Iowa. On a gay horse. Which is just a plus," he outright giggled on that, still finding it hilarious.  
  
"I hear... you never... I mean. You know... But you surely..." Jim tried to find the words, but failed so he rather took the bowl of food from Corey, trying not to shiver too much from the way their fingers brushed together.

"I never laid with no man or woman before," Corey swallowed from that electrifying touch and started eating. "You mean that, right? I've never been touched by no one. Never been close," he said looking straight at Jim. He thought the sheriff should know this for sure. He just felt it that he had to make it clear. "I kind of could feel your horse being what we are... He is wise and thinking fast and different. He is here outside too," he added in-between bites.

"So... You have been with men then. And know how…" Corey took a deep inhale of breath and blushed some more. "You’ve been kissing and was close to others. You never met your pair among them? Or it was just... 'sex' like white men have at the saloons?"

It was a bit surreal for Jim to be talking about sex with a virgin shaman in the middle of an Indian village while eating, but he chose not to be bothered by it. Because the more Corey talked between serious blushing sessions, the more Jim wanted to... kiss him... lay him down on the soft bear skin and show him things... do lots and lots of things to him. He's been with a virgin only once, but their paths never crossed afterwards.  
  
Now, this mesmerizing man was giving Jim thoughts he didn't even dare to think of before. And all because he was what he was – and he was also untouched. That was messing with the young man's mind more than he cared to admit to himself. Corey would be... the perfect lover for him, because he could mould him the way he wanted. He could help him discover his desires and needs without any previous impressions or memories of another.  
  
Prince totally forgotten from these lustful thoughts, Jim finished his food in record time. As he placed his empty bowl down, he licked his plump lips, eyes darkening some more. "Yes, I've been with other men. Some were just sex, some kind of relationships. But they lasted short. As I've said it's not easy to have such relations in the white men's world. I practically had to hide what I am. Not here though, it seems..." he said then as an experiment, he reached up with one hand, lightly sliding his fingertip down on Corey's bare inked upper-arm. "You know... I could teach you. If you want. I mean... I'm obviously attracted to you already. Never been to anyone this strongly. Do you find me attractive?"

Corey listened to Jim very closely. Having mixed feelings a bit about the fact that the sheriff had experience. A lot as it seemed compared to Corey who’s never been kissed or been close to no one.   
  
"I see…" he only said that while putting his empty bowl down too. And watched as Jim was caressing his arm… And with that making his breath hitch and goose bumps appear on his milky skin. "I do. I find you beautiful and have feelings already that I never had before," Corey whispered with his fair eyelashes lowered a little shyly from the effect Jim's touch left on him.

The other man was watching every reaction Corey's body made to the touch and his suggestion. It seemed at least in this he had the upper hand. That felt kinda good after all the confusion and fear before. But now... now he felt in control and it was something he found joy in nearly as much as the shy young man's reactions and words.  
  
"I think... you're breathtaking. And the fact that no one touched you before like this..." here he slid that hand up to the side of Corey's thick tattooed neck to caress his nape and his pulse point under his thumb. He could feel how crazily his heart was beating already. "It excites me..." he admitted, licking his lip again.  
  
But also Shawn's words were ringing in his ear about having to mean this if Jim tried to get closer to his son. "You have to know that I don't want to exploit you being inexperienced... I don't want to hurt you. I can feel that... you're a good soul. That's how you say it, right? But I also can't explain or do anything about these... urges and desires your closeness awakens in me. I want to do..." he took a deep breath here, feeling his cock twitching alive very much interested in the situation "so many things to you... Let you taste and feel on a different level," he said, not knowing exactly where these words were coming from, but he meant every one of them. "But... how about a drink or two first? It might put our minds more at ease... help us relax a bit..." he suggested, although all he wanted to do was pull Corey in for a passionate kiss. But... Jim didn't want to scare him off with coming at him too strong. He was an innocent boy, after all. He'd have to ease him into things if they were really going to try this.

"I... I want to too. Feel you close to me and touch me and share these feelings with you," Corey whispered closing his eyes and maybe moved his head towards Jim's hand on his nape.   
All that fire he felt inside just from that touch and the topic they’ve been talking about. He could feel how the nervous sheriff got more in control and dominant and that seemed to fuel those flames awakening in him as his body started to react to everything in a very new and exciting way.   
  
"Yes. I can drink those because what I am. It does ease the mind," he said meaning the strong herb liquor the shamans used to open up their mind and being more easily to the universe. He was taking deep breaths to clear his dizziness while he brought the leather tube with two small cups and offered to Jim to pour it out.

"Good..." Jim nodded then swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving Corey's form as he fetched the tube for them. Jim took it and with a surprisingly steady hand poured for both of them then he raised his cup like white men do for a toast. "To new beginnings then. And for your father not to take my scalp for any reason," he even chuckled a bit with a wink to help the clearly a bit nervous shaman relax.  
  
Well... the liquor certainly tasted like herbs, leaving a nice taste in Jim's mouth. But it was also damn strong. Just what they needed. Smacking his lips together he hummed. "You make this for real? This is very good."  
  
He was already pouring a second round for them, his own cheeks starting to burn from the alcohol in the brew. It was nicely warming up his insides and to make sure it lasted, he sent the second shot down too, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. "Now that's what I call a good drink," Jim winked at Corey again. "So tell me... do you know anything about sex at all? I mean... how one gets intimate? Especially how it goes among men?"

"Shamans learn to do this, yes. Have other kinds for stomach and pain. With different herbs. This is just like for… like when your people drink whiskey," Corey said drinking the strong brew like water, clearly used to it. And as Jim was over two cups, Corey had his third that finally painted his cheeks and cute pointy ears with some more color.   
  
"Among men and women some things. They make babies and share their feelings and needs. We say errr... an expression like 'cuddle' that's how we call sex. As kids we peeked at the pairs a few times. But I know nothing for sure, only the basics from the older ones," Corey said already sliding closer to Jim from the urging need to feel the tall body close to his.

"That's very useful..." Jim said, but understandably he was more focused on the fact that Corey was sliding closer to him, looking so damn adorable with the rosy cheeks and curiously shining eyes. But Jim could see the desire deep in those insanely blue orbs too. A desire he could only share as it was burning him from the inside more than the drinks.  
  
"It's okay. I'll show you with time..." Jim promised, feeling even more in control from the strong drinks as they relaxed and kinda opened up his mind some more. He knew on instinct how to stroke along Corey’s back a few times before sliding his big hand back onto his nape, practically cradling it in his palm and long fingers.  
  
"You have no idea what you're doing to me..." Jim murmured, eyes fixed on Corey's tempting glistening lips and he finally gave in to his urges to taste them.  
  
Leaning slowly forward gave Corey plenty of time to change his mind and pull back, but none of that happened. Finally Jim could brush his lips against the soft ones, pressing just a small and gentle peck on them. He checked Corey's reaction through half-opened eyes, but when Jim saw no objection, he licked along the seam of his mouth. "Part your lips a bit so I can slide my tongue into your mouth and meet it with yours. I'll show you the way from there..." he asked hoarsely.

Corey was dizzy with lust and eager to try and learn anything this alluring man wanted to teach him.   
  
The way Jim touched and caressed him took his breath away again. Maybe it will be like that after a while too…? Corey hoped there will be a 'while' too. His kind thought of relationships differently. But he was not naive or a fool and knew the habits and ways of white men in this too. 

Feeling Jim holding his head and getting closer to him had such an effect on the young Indian that he feared his heart would explode in his chest. The touch of those damn full luscious soft lips made him want more… So to chase the taste of Jim's tongue and kiss he did as he was told, and flicked his own tongue to meet Jim's, a low weak moan bursting out from his body.

Jim wanted to praise the young shaman for how he was responding, but he was too lost in tasting that eager tongue. He took control of the kiss and deepened it, turning it passionate and nearly possessive. His other long arm wrapped around the small body to hold him closer while his tongue was discovering every part of the other man's mouth.  
  
This was so good. He was familiar with these kinds of situations, which gave him confidence and also grounded him some. But what he wasn't prepared for was the effect Corey would have on him.  
  
It was... overwhelming and so exciting that he was already rock hard in his pants.  
  
The thirsty kiss eventually ended though and they were panting for air, Jim's thumb stroking along the wet bottom lip amazed and a carnal lust in his eyes. "You're a natural in this. Never had such an amazing kiss in my life..." he confessed, sliding his big hand down from Corey's thick throat to his chest to rub a pierced nipple through his tunic. "How do you feel? What do you want me to do? Because... I'm dying to touch you... intimately..."

Corey felt light-headed like never before from no plants he ever took as a shaman.   
  
Jim felt amazing and the kiss and his embrace melted Corey to the very bone. Not to mention that it affected his private parts like no dirty thoughts of anything ever.... It all felt… 'natural' as Jim said. So right and like he was born to be here with this man and do this with him. He wanted it so much. Wanted him... 

"I…I feel like being on fire... Feels so good…" Corey closed his eyes and moaned loud from the rubbing on his sensitive nipple. "Do that. Touch me... I want to feel your skin too… It's so beautiful…" Corey touched his fingertips to Jim's sun-kissed neck in adoring amazement.

"Good boy..." Jim murmured, not being able to hold back phrasing him like this. Corey was so young-looking and innocent, it was blowing his mind.  
  
"I want nothing more but for you to feel good. Did you ever touch yourself for pleasure?" he asked lightly sucking on Corey's pierced earlobe while his hand slid lower, finding its way under the soft clothes of the other until his long fingers could touch that hot and silky skin.

Corey’s moan mixed with a blissed out whine and he panted with closed eyes, already so, so lost for this tall man he couldn't even think straight.   
  
"I did. Yes…" he breathed, his own hand sliding lower and popping open the buttons on Jim's vest and stroked along his still shirt-covered chest. His soft pink lips found Jim's neck and planted small kisses on it and his dark-blond hair too.

"Good. I'll do the same with you then... I can feel how you want it..." he moaned from the kisses against his tanned neck. "Just... Let's take some clothes off first. Your skin is so amazing..." Jim murmured and helped Corey pull off his tunic so only the undergarments stayed on him. His lips latched right away onto the tattooed skin of the warm chest while his hand slid under the loin cloth to free the hard flesh of the young shaman.  
  
Moaning from his taste and scent, Jim quickly licked his palm then wrapped his long fingers around the velvety shaft to slowly massage it. "Let me know if something feels wrong..." he whispered then sucked a pierced nipple into his mouth, wanting the boy to enjoy this just as much as he already was.

Corey could only mumble something in his native language as his body was trembling hard from the way Jim was sucking his nipple and was stroking his pulsing cock.   
  
Everything just felt so, so amazing and right and made his blood turn into fire and want more. Feeling more of Jim and be more close to him. He started to understand now what the older ones meant by 'becoming one' with their pair... He wanted that now more than anything and to make Jim feel as good as he did.   
  
Opening his eyes he pulled back a little and with fast fingers peeled off Jim's vest and shirt to feast his eyes on the taut chest and his itching fingers started roaming on the tanned skin. He opened the sheriff’s pants too to caress the velvety underbelly.   
  
"It all feels good and right. I want to make you feel good too…" he whispered while his hips started to get alive as well and kissed and softly bit down his way from Jim's long neck till his collarbone and chest. He had never done anything like that, but the soft bites felt natural to do for him.

"Do what feels right. What you think I'd like..." Jim murmured hoarsely, a couple of soft moans rumbling through his chest that was being pampered by the curious young man.   
  
Meanwhile his own hand never stopped slowly stroking Corey, making his grip harder around him when Jim felt the light bucking of the other's hips. To that he twisted his palm on Corey's tip too, smearing the pre-cum down on his shaft.  
  
"Your cock is beautiful... so hard and long... and I love how it slightly curves," he praised him as he opened his legs a bit wider so Corey's hand had more room. Jim could feel his own hardness wetting his underwear at the tip of his hard shaft and he went crazy to feel that small but strong-looking hand on him too. "You can touch me like this too... I'd like that a lot," he said with pure lust in his voice and eyes.

Corey forgot to breathe once again. Jim's words and long fingers felt so, so good. Much better and different from when he pleasured himself. Much more arousing and the scent of Jim and his excitement filled his nose.   
  
His hands moved as if on autopilot and his fingers opened Jim's trousers and smeared the pre-cum around the hard cock-head. His lips found Jim's big nipples and sucked on them in turns while his fingers kept exploring the other man's hard and long shaft.

The young sheriff let his head fall back, brown hair cascading down on his long back from the move as his nipples started quickly hardening from Corey's lips. The moan was probably louder than he intended, tipping off V-man about what they were doing inside, but he didn't care or mind. All his attention was on the shaman now.  
  
He just... couldn't stop touching him or letting him touch different parts of his body. That small hand on his aching shaft... that was something out of this world. And he had to look down to take a peek of that pale fist around his oozing hardness. "Twist it a bit on your way down... like this..." he showed what he meant with his own hand on Corey's cock. "Your hands and lips are amazing. Keep going and don't hold back..." he encouraged him with soft words. To be honest, Jim couldn't wait to do much more to the boy, but this probably will be enough to process first.

Jim's body seemed to be just as responsive as Corey's to the other man's touch. It was insane and made the shaman turn into a shaking puddle of lust.   
  
Peeking out from under his heavy eyelids, Corey watched the way Jim's fingers massaged his curved shaft. Mirroring his moves the Indian thought it would be a good game to do exactly what Jim was doing to him. He moved to sit opposite Jim. Face-to-face and moved his face to the left side of Jim's neck, giving the sheriff access to his own left side. To be closer to him while stroking each other's cocks, he put his opened thick thighs on top of Jim's and his free hand never stopped touching the light brown skin as his panting got ragged and his hips kept bucking into Jim's fist, feeling very close to bursting.

A deep moan tore itself out of Jim as he felt those thick muscular thighs on top of his, loving how much closer Corey got to him and also his weight on his lap. Goose bumps kept breaking out on his pampered neck and his own lips latched onto the thick neck too to suck his marks up on it in their mutual lust for each other.  
  
It was crazy and overwhelming. The grip around his leaking cock, the sharp teeth torturing his neck, the other hand stroking and gripping his skin time after time...  
  
When he felt himself getting close to his release, he moved his mouth up to Corey's pierced ear. "Release for me. Let me see your pure pleasure..." he panted and pulled his head back a bit to be able to look at the red beauty on his lap, his long arm went around the small body to hug him closer to him. "Let me see..." he repeated hoarsely and hungrily.

Feeling being pulled to the bigger body made the shaman whine and moan out loud. Maybe even bit down on Jim's neck a bit harder too...   
  
The demanding voice was oil onto his inner fire that started to consume him with every hard twisting move of Jim’s hand. His head fell back and he moaned with an open mouth. His body was trembling wildly and his hips kept moving as his orgasm took over his body and he released his seed in thick jets into the gripping hand as he cried out long and growling. And pulling with a hard death grip on Jim's cock in his rapture.

Dammit! Those guttural and animalistic sounds that the boy was making were going to be Jim's doom. He himself was gasping and moaning from the stronger grip around his pulsing dick, but his whole attention was on watching this wild creature bucking on his lap in pure ecstasy. Only if he did that on his cock... But... hopefully that will come soon too, because... he wanted that so badly now that he saw and felt how passionate and responsive this man could be. Damn. He was perfect.  
  
With that thought Jim kept squeezing the precious fluid out of the shaman's spurting cock and then his own joined in, doing the same as he groaned a few times, his hips bucking into the fist around him. On instinct his arm pulled Corey even closer so he could passionately kiss him through their orgasm.

Twisting his hand again and again on the pulsing cock, Corey put his other hand around Jim and kissed him back rough and passionate, feeling how much more he wanted already.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Corey woke up the next morning in the arms of the sheriff. After their first try to get intimate, V-man spoke through the door of the curtain to tell them that the Chief wants to see them only in the morning. That left them to explore more from the great herb liquor and food and each other for the rest of the day.  
  
By late night they got pretty drunk and so much in love. At least Corey felt on cloud nine from all what they have done and waking up feeling Jim's naked warm body hugging his own was the best thing he could ever imagine.  
  
Smiling even before he opened his eyes, he moved a little to be able to look at his sleeping lover with adoration in his eyes.

Since Jim wasn't a morning person, he slept longer than his new lover, but eventually he opened his eyes, seeing that adoring face the first thing in the morning. Which was quite nice, if someone asked him.  
  
"Morning," he murmured on a deep voice and moved his arm that was loosely draped over Corey's middle, his fingers finding that soft skin he so longed to touch just a day before. Now he could and that made him smile satisfied at the other – like the cat that got the cream. "How are you feeling? Slept well?"

Seeing Jim awaking only made Corey smile wider and he moved closer to nuzzle his lover and kiss his full lips. "I feel good. Slept well too. How are you?" he asked back slightly rubbing his body to the other one under the blanket.

Well... from that one thing became clear to Jim. He was going to have his hands full with this one. The more Corey learned about intimate things, the more his playful and horny side was surfacing. Not that Jim would mind it since he loved having sex (and making love).  
  
"Good. I'm glad to hear that. You're one of a kind, you know that right?" he chuckled low and stole a peck, sliding his big hand onto that firm round ass under the blanket to cup and squeeze it a bit. How he wanted to get lost in that... _Patience_ , he reminded himself. _Patience_...  
  
"I'm very good too. It's been a while since I slept so well," he said instead, feeling his cock taking interest. "But... shouldn't we clean up a bit and eat... before meeting your father?" Jim asked, but his mouth was already lightly sucking on a sensitive (and dark) hickey he'd left on Corey's neck. Will they ever be able to get out of this hut?

Corey moaned with closed eyes and hugged Jim’s neck, caressing the long silky hair.  
  
He could get so lost in this tall white man like nothing he ever imagined. But he forced himself to pull back. Kissing Jim’s lip a bit longer, he eventually peeled himself out of those long amazing arms.

"We should. Yes. We shouldn't keep my father waiting," he said sounding strict. Even if his eyes longed after Jim's touch some more.

"Damn..." Jim grunted, watching that beautiful and very naked man get out of the bed. He had to admit to himself that he was already kinda missing Corey from his side. And he couldn't help the predatory look in his eyes as he kept feasting them on all that pale and tattooed skin. "Does one have to earn these drawings?" he suddenly asked, forcing himself to at least sit up before they'd clean up a bit.

 

"Shamans and warriors do. They are signs of the spirits. You think it's strange?" Corey asked bringing a bigger bowl and pouring some water into it and a small piece of cloth and pulled the blanket off Jim and started cleaning him off with a little blush over his cheeks.

"No. Not strange but fascinating. I like them a lot," Jim murmured, watching and letting Corey start cleaning his long body. It felt very nice and he just loved that little blush so much. He... still wanted to do things to him that would deepen it, make it spread onto his neck, ears and chest too. He wanted to lick sweat off that alluring skin and...  
  
Okay, if they wanted to actually get to Shawn then he had to stop thinking of such things, because he was already very visibly half-hard. It was as if this fierce shaman had put a spell on him, driving his body and mind crazy for him. And maybe he did. But Jim wasn't going to complain.  
  
Taking the cloth from Corey, Jim started doing the same, paying special attention to the private parts with the cute red pubes and those mouthwatering thick thighs. Never in his life did someone make his blood boil like this young man in front of him.

Corey let Jim wash him while blushing some more. Then just as he gave some fruits to the sheriff, they heard V-man’s voice from outside.  
  
"Get dressed. My father is waiting for us," the shaman said and quickly started to gather their clothes. Shawn was the Chief in the village. And sacred or not, even his son had to respect that rank....  
  
The smirk of V-man told it clearly that he was a good guard and stood at the entrance of the hut alllll night long. Corey barked something at him but the warrior still sent dirty glances at the white man.

Naturally Jim didn't understand a word from the native language once they were dressed and V-man looked at him kinda threateningly, which made Jim stick closer to Corey and pull his neck in a bit. Not that after last night he thought the guy would try to hit him or anything, but... better be prepared than sorry, right?  
  
So with his guards up as much as Corey's distracting closeness allowed, Jim walked next to him, keeping an eye on the buff protector.

Reaching the Chief's hut Corey said some words… Probably asking for entrance… and looking at Jim he pulled the 'door' aside and they stepped in.  
  
Shawn was sitting in front of the fire and was stuffing his long pipe. And the head hunter Mick Thomson just got up from the large pile of bear skins and pulled a shirt over his impressive muscular upper body and smiling walked to Corey, hugging the shaman like a nephew or some relative. And started buttoning up his shirt with a wink at Jim. "I see you're more than alive, Sheriff."

Well, that wasn't something Jim expected to see. So his confusion and tons of questions were back again. He was starting to get used to feeling like that around these people, to be honest. _What the heck is going on here_ , he wondered, looking from Mick to Shawn and back.  
  
"Yeah. Seems like they'd have to hit my thick scull harder to murder me," Jim murmured, narrowing his eyes, hoping that it would somehow... stir the conversation away from him and Corey. But he was probably naive again. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask 'what now?' but he stayed wisely silent.

Shawn giggled and said something in Iowan language. And Mick turned around laughing and answering him also in native. It seemed they had a lot of fun. The huge hunter sat next to the Chief and it was very clear that they were talking about Jim and Corey. While drinking some liquor from the same glass and sharing the pipe.  
  
Corey just stood there turning redder and redder until the two older men finished giggling. And finally he asked something. To that the Chief waved them closer to sit by the fire too.  
  
"So you two… as we all heard…" Mick said giggling as he looked at Corey and rubbed his own neck where the shaman had a dark hickey, signaling as if he had some dirt there. And that made the respectful chief of the village whine from laughter and Corey roll his eyes.

Two things were kinda bothering Jim with that scene. One, his head kept spinning as he was watching Mick and Shawn's gestures among each other. Two, it was a bit frustrating that he didn't understand a word from what they were saying on that language, making him feel excluded. But judging by the bright red color Corey's skin turned into, maybe it was better that way.  
  
As they were sitting there now, Jim let his long hair fall into his by then equally red face, understanding what Mick meant with the gesture and words.  
  
"Yes..." Jim finally looked up, glimpsing at Corey for a moment then narrowed his eyes a bit at the laughing chief. "... but I don't see what's funny in that," he added with a protective undertone in his not too impressed voice. Which probably surprised the others – even Corey. He didn't care if it was disrespectful. What he and Corey have was already special and not something to laugh at.

Shawn wiped his eyes and offered Jim the pipe. "Very good. What you have is not funny. I'm happy that you are protective over it and my son. The funny thing was your face that you made at Mick," the Chief said sending loving and apologetic smiles at Corey.  
  
The shaman moved closer to the sheriff. Frankly it melted his insides how Jim stood up for them even against the leader of his people. It was good. Very good and it made him smile.  
  
"Apologies, shaman," Mick said even bowing to Corey. But still wiggled his brows at Jim. "I have news about the mayor's men. But first. Did you decide to join this group or stay 'dead'?" he asked Jim.

Jim saw Corey move only from the corner of his eye, but he put a long arm around his waist on instinct while he took the pipe from Shawn and inhaled the smoke before passing the pipe to his... pair?  
  
"Well. I have the feeling it wasn't the last time I looked at Mick like that," he mumbled, but otherwise let that topic slip for now. It wasn't his business after all. If there was anything there in the first place.  
  
Jim instead turned his attention to said head hunter and his frown deepened. I think I'll stay 'dead' for a little while longer," here he glimpsed at Corey. Frankly he had literally no time to think things through after his head injury then meeting and getting lost in Corey. And Jim had a feeling that he was far from being done with that... "I don't know. Will have to decide a bit later..." 'I guess', he added in his head. "But you should inform Sid. He's probably worried. Or just drunk and didn't even notice I'm gone... Also later it could be a nice surprise element for the enemy to see me 'rise from the dead'. What did you learn about the mayor's men?"

Corey blushed a little more as he took the pipe and leaned into Jim's embrace.  
  
Mick stopped the naughty glances and nodded to Jim's protective move approvingly. "The hands of Davis reach even further than we thought. I've been in the next town up at the state border and his men have been taking lands from Indians and farmers there too. It must be bigger than just getting rid of the tribes, because they show no mercy for white men either."

He looked at Shawn meaningfully at that point and the Chief sighed with a nod. "The last Sheriff found something and tomorrow I travel to Washington to find out what exactly. About Sid… he already knows and comes over in the following days to talk over the plans. About your death..." Mick rubbed his beard, thinking "I’d say for the few days till I come back, you can lay low. You have your hands full and are busy anyways... as I see..."

"I was thinking the same. Waiting for your return and decide according to what you learn. It's very concerning that they are spreading out like this. As if they are building out a network while taking over. I don't like that. We can't let them kill and threaten or blackmail any more people. Let them be whites or Indians," Jim said more serious and collected than they probably ever saw him.  
  
It seemed Corey's closeness and this whole adventure was good for him. Too bad that by the end of his little speech he was red as a tomato again.

"Very well then. You can stay and my son will show you around and include you in his daily routine. Since you are alright and very… hmm... let's say, have your strength back," Shawn said with a naughty little smirk. "Coyote can get back to his own duties too. All better to spend time together and make sure about your decision, Sheriff," Shawn glanced at Jim, hinting at what he's been telling the tall man about making sure his interest in Corey was going to stay and act according to that.

It was now Jim who felt the urge to roll his eyes at Shawn, but he didn't because he saw and heard the seriousness behind his words. He was understandably concerned for his shaman son's well-being, like any other good parent would be. Also Jim knew that he had some serious thinking to do later, but for now he was going to go with the flow and enjoy what the following days or maybe weeks will bring. Washington was quite a long way from there, it would take time for Mick to get there then back. But Jim was partly glad for that because it would give him more time with his young lover. They could decide the more serious stuff later.  
  
"Alright. Thank you for your permission, Chief," Jim murmured then after one more shifty eye at Mick, he got up, offering a hand for Corey to take. "Come on, I'd like to see my horse, Prince. And learn more about you and the tribe," he smiled down at the gorgeous redhead.

***

Corey took Jim's hand and they walked out. He was wandering about how it was going to be. The line about Jim getting permission from Shawn stuck in his ear... But it didn't really surprise him.  
  
But all that mattered was that he has time with the sheriff and can be together more. And also he had duties towards his tribe.  
  
"I'll take you to your horse. Then we eat. And I'll show you around. We can also wash ourselves. You're like me. So… you're allowed in that place too," Corey said blushing a bit as he held Jim's hand.

The young sheriff was lost in his thoughts for a few minutes too, but Corey's voice brought him back to the present. "Sounds like a good plan for today..." he smiled down at the shorter man, and laced their fingers together. It was so good to walk around hand in hand in front of others. He could never do that anywhere in public with his lovers in the past. Here things were completely different. So it seemed Corey was going to be able to show him tons of new things too.  
  
As they walked towards the horses where they kept Prince too, Jim's smile grew wider, seeing and hearing Prince neigh as he recognized them. Letting Corey's hand go to meet up with the horse, Jim let the horse push his head against his shoulder and neck, sniffing into it with happy little sounds.  
  
The young man laughed. "Okay, okay, I've missed you too, buddy," he stroked Prince's big nose then took an apple from his pocket that he took from somewhere on their way there. He fed it to the horse and kept caressing his head and neck. "Thank you for saving me. You're the best horse I've ever met."

Corey watched them with a big smile. Someone who loves a horse like that cannot be a bad man. Not that he had any doubts that Jim is good... His own patched horse came to him and nipped at his ginger hair.  
  
"He is like us. Your horse, " he stroked Prince’s nose too. "We took good care of him. Want to ride to the cliffs and wash up with them?”

"Yes, he is. Belonged to the previous Sheriff who got him cheap because of what he was. Not being able to breed and such. Fools. He's much more than that," he smiled with love at the white stallion. After saving his life, Jim felt much closer to Prince too. Their bond strengthened for sure. "And he's good company too. On my first night I shared a drink with him, you know," he chuckled a bit, watching Prince greet Corey and his horse back.  
  
"Thank you for following him and saving me. Also for taking care of Prince," Jim murmured, leaving his eyes on the short man for a long and deep look.  
  
Then Jim smiled. "Yes, that's something I'd like to do," he agreed, but when he looked back at the horse, he saw that there were no bridle or straddle on him. Of course he knew Indians liked to ride on their naked horses too. "Hm..." he bit his lip, looking a bit lost and uncertain all of a sudden. "I'm... how to put this... well, I never rode a naked horse. I'm glad when I actually manage to get into the saddle..." he confessed, hiding behind his long wavy hair now.

Corey thought Jim was just adorable. "Make him bow down," he said and grabbed the neck of his horse and gently pulled him lower till the animal half laid. Then he climbed on his back.  
  
"Try it. I'll take you to a sacred cave. Only sacred people can wash up there. So you can too," he smiled at Jim warmly.

Jim watched Corey with wide eyes and amazement as he did that to his horse. "What's your horse' name?" he asked, looking back at the patched animal who stood up once Corey was securely on his back.  
  
Of course he heard what the shaman said, but this whole sacred thing was still something Jim had to digest. He was no sacred man. He had his sins, but most importantly, he was just a simple officer playing sheriff in the wild west. He was only sacred because he was gay and Corey's lover. Not because he did something more important or had a closer connection to the spirits. He knew that.  
  
To stop his thoughts taking him into darker waters, he turned back to Prince and stroked along the interested horse's mane before taking a hold of it to start gently pushing his neck downwards. Jim was careful and slower than Corey because he didn't want to hurt his friend or fuck this up some way. But Prince seemed to know what he wanted, witnessing what the other horse did. So with Prince's help Jim managed to get and stay on the wide back, long thighs pressing together stronger this way not to slide off.

"Moanahonga," Corey said with pride as his horse huffed at him hearing his name. "It means, 'great walker'.

The shaman grabbed onto the horse mane and looked at Jim to do the same. "You do everything like in a saddle. Directing him the same. Just press the side of his neck where you want him to turn."

"Must be a fitting name..." Jim eyed Corey's horse then watched what he was supposed to do. Following the instructions he lightly kicked Prince's side to start walking and pressing the side of his neck to the right, he turned as Jim wanted, moving right next to Corey and Moanahonga.  
  
Smiling bright and trying to believe that he was actually getting better at this, he leaned over, putting a hand on Corey's thick thigh to steal a peck from his lips – to the amusement of the peeking people a bit further behind them. "Thank you. Now... lead the way," he said then pulled back with a wink.

Corey was so happy, he felt butterflies in his stomach from the peck and how Jim did it before everyone.  
  
Not saying anything else, he led them around the village and into the forest up the hill to a little clear watered lake at a bottom of a narrow cliff.  
  
"This water is sacred. And I'll show you something you will like... I think," Corey said as they rode to the edge of the water.

"This is beautiful... and so peaceful..." Jim murmured as they stopped the horses near the water and a small grassy clearing around the lake where they could graze and move around as they liked.  
  
Without thinking, Jim slipped off Prince's back easier than when he had a saddle on. Then he patted the white horse's thick neck with a smile. "Go have fun," turning to Corey, his smile got wider and more curious. "Oh yes? Show me then."

Letting his horse go to the water after getting off, now it was Corey who grabbed Jim's hand and led him towards the cliff and pulled him behind some bushes.  
  
Entering a narrow corridor-like cave that led them into a bigger hall. There was a small cave lake inside and various shaman paintings on the wall. From the small cracks in the stone here and there some rays of light was shining in and made the place look magical.

  
_The Sacred Cave_

Corey led Jim to the edge of the water and took his clothes off, smiling at his lover. "I know... or more like I think I know what my father told you and allowed you. And thank you for coming into my life. Even if you won't stay, I'm thankful," he said as he stepped to Jim fully naked and started to undress him too, searching for his reaction.

As their fingers laced together, Jim smiled to himself from the fact how well they fitted in such a simple thing too. Then he became speechless from the sight. The cave was very mysterious like this and Jim really wanted to examine all the paintings and hear their stories, but... who could blame him that the naked redhead right in front of him held his attention the most?  
  
Jim opened his mouth to say something to the other man's words, but the small hands starting to unbutton his vest and shirt then pants made him pause. He wanted to say already so many things to this young shaman, but simply couldn't find the words to describe what he was feeling. "I feel honored too, you know... And... it might sound like an excuse, but it's true that life can get really damned complicated. You must know that. But... I don't want to think about anything negative. Not in such a place. Not with such a special man like you," he murmured softly, running a hand up on Corey's inked arm just to slide it down on the curve of his back and gently pull him closer by his naked waist.

Of course the shaman blushed. And hugged Jim's neck at once, pressing their naked bodies together.  
  
"This cave is sacred. Shamans bring here their... the ones they love to offer the feelings for the great ones. I want to... get close to you now here too. They say it's a special thing. You want to?" he asked a little shyly, whispering onto Jim's lips.

Jim had to close his eyes for a moment as all that naked skin pressed together and he felt Corey's awakening interest against his long thigh too. His long arms went around Corey immediately as if on cue. Maybe he was right and he was kinda sacred after all since he's been doing things by instinct lately. Something he rarely did. But this short shaman and his tribe seemed to turn his life upside down in many ways.  
  
"So… this means you love me?" Jim smiled warmly down at Corey, what he thought Corey meant spreading fast in his body, making those nice warm feelings stronger in him. "And of course I want to. I could barely stop touching you when we had to go meet your father. And... by the way," Jim suddenly frowned. "What's his deal with Mick with the sharing everything thing and the playful looks?"

Corey bit his lip as he looked up at Jim like an adoring child. "I do love you, Sheriff Jim Root," he said nuzzling his little body to Jim's.  
  
Then he frowned too as Jim… Let's face it... totally killed the romantic mood with mentioning his father and Mick…

"They always share everything. Close friends," he shrugged and pouted. He couldn't help it, really… He wanted to find a pair to share his life and feelings with. But other shamans told stories about how special it is to get close and be one with their loves in this holy cave...

Noticing how unimpressed Corey got after his question, Jim stroked the naked back and ran his hand up to the shorter man's nape, taking a handful of his curly red hair. "I'm sorry, it was just bugging me in the back of my mind and blurted it out. I totally killed the mood, huh?" he sighed pouting too but then smirked dirtily at his lover.  
  
"I promise I'll make up for you. Right here and right now," he said and drew in Corey for a deep and passionate kiss, slightly moving his thigh against the other's groin.

Of course Corey couldn't protest against that kiss. Not when Jim's longer body practically wrapped around him.  
  
The touch of the young sheriff seemed to make him lose his mind every time. Trembling he kissed back and moved against that thigh to feel more of the effect of Jim. He did felt love. And even being untouched, he knew what's the difference and what it means. Jim didn't react to that. But Corey meant his words. It lasts while it lasts. He was happy and glad Jim got into his life.

Breaking the kiss, Jim smiled down at Corey, and it turned quite dirty as looking into the insanely blue eyes he sunk onto his knees and kissed the cute tattooed tummy there, licking into his bellybutton then going lower to nip and suck on the sensitive skin. His fingers raked through the red curly pubes with delight and he nosed the quickly filling shaft, deeply inhaling the musky manly scent.  
  
"You smell so amazing..." he breathed then slowly licked and nipped along the long shaft, his hand gently grabbing and moving it up so he could do that with its underside too. He was curious about Corey's reactions because he was doing this for the first time to him.

The blue eyes darkened and widened at what Jim was doing. He just couldn't help staring and whining and moaning from all that exciting things his shaft received from the plump lips.  
  
Even his knees buckled and he caressed and grabbed the long silky light brown hair and moaned some long lines in his native language.

"You like this?" Jim asked hoarsely and licked along the shaft again. Of course he knew Corey did, but he wanted to hear his boy state it too. "Then you'll love this even more..." he murmured and aimed the hard shaft towards his mouth.  
  
He kissed and sucked at the tip, licking off the first bead of wetness there then he sucked it into his mouth, moaning from the taste. He repeated that a few times then he sucked more and more into his hot mouth with every bob of his head.

Corey felt the cave spinning. And surely closer to the spirits. He forced himself to look down at Jim as he slurped loud on his dick like there was no better food in the world.  
  
Only able to moan and speak in his native tongue, he gently caressed Jim's face and hair with love and adoration. He was so lost for his man...

Looking up from the gentle kiss and the words Jim didn't understand, but from the tone assumed they were words of amazement and love, he met Corey's eyes then deep-throated him, swallowing around the hard shaft a couple of times before coming up for air, patting the tip against his bottom lip. "Still able to stand? Then I'm not doing it right..." he giggled with a wink then sucked Corey down his throat again, depriving himself from air again, which he found enjoyable for himself too.  
  
Then after a few more rounds of this, his slid his hands on Corey's firm ass to squeeze and knead it while he started sucking him less deep but faster, moaning around the long cock to let the vibrations run through his lover, adding more joy to him.

Nothing could even prepare the shaman for all this. His world was spinning and Jim surely was doing it well now because the young Indian lost the ground from under his feet and leaned to Jim's kneeling body for support, shaking like a leaf in the wind.

Jim offered his wider shoulders for support and he took a firm hold of Corey's wide hips to keep him standing as he kept sucking him with even more enthusiasm, feeling from the taste of more pre-cum and Corey's reactions that he was very close now. Slurping and moaning around him encouragingly he even dug his blunt nails into the pale flesh as a signal to let go whenever he was ready.

But Corey passed the limit where he needed an encouraging or permission to explode. What Jim was doing to him ignited the large flames of inner fire inside him that consumed his very being. And from the moaning of Jim and his nails in his thighs his body gave up. And he fed his lover with his thick long jets of sperm. Grabbing into the long hair hard in his rapture while his body convulsed and he grumbled from the depth of his throat.

Corey's sounds were echoing in the cave and Jim welcomed the slight pain from his long hair being pulled while he was eagerly swallowing the shaman's very essence with big gulps and soft moans, not letting a drop go to waste.  
  
Giving Corey a minute or two, the young sheriff licked him clean until he was getting too sensitive to the touch. Looking up he caressed the hips he's been clawing at, his own cock still hard and glistening with pre-cum, but he didn't care right now. He just enjoyed the pure satisfaction on the flushed face for a few more moments before standing up to draw Corey in for a deep and sensual kiss, letting him taste himself on Jim's tongue.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Then without saying a word, he took the shaman's hand and led him to the water, climbing in with him. As the rays of light kept dancing on and in the water around them, Jim felt himself getting closer to the spirits too. Without thinking or talking a word, he began washing his man with adoring and gentle moves, exchanging slow and soft kisses every now and then as he let himself... feel. Be in the moment with this exciting and unique creature in front of him. In that moment Jim realized that it was as if Corey was made specifically for him. He was everything he could wish in a man.  
  
From that realization he stroked the curly red hair out of the handsome face and whispered on his lips. "I love you too, you know. No need to deny or fight it."

Corey followed and let Jim do whatever he wanted. He was so very lost and his head kept buzzing nicely from everything.   
  
The lake was full with minerals the water washed through the rocks. And left a fizzing feeling on their skins. Sacred lake. And from sharing all this with this special man made it all even more magical for the shaman.   
  
"Do you… Do you want to be my pair?" he asked blushing after Jim's words, hugging the bigger body to his own.

"Yes. Yes I want to if you'd have me as yours," Jim said honestly, feeling himself get lost more in the hopeful blue eyes, his thumb caressing a flushed cheek. "I'd never be able to find someone so perfect for me anywhere else. I understand that now. It's like... I've known you my whole life. As if I've been searching for you. But you found me first," he chuckled a bit, leaning his forehead against Corey's. "I've never been so happy in my life."

"I know that you are the one the spirits sent in my way. They have shown signs. I didn't tell it because you may have thought it was like… Indian superstition or horseshit… The north wind turned to blow from the east when you arrived… And the ghosts have shown me where to patrol two days at dawn after that sign. That's how we went to that area," Corey said blushing more and thinking that maybe Jim still thought it was Indian horseshit... But he was very happy that Jim wanted him.,.   
  
"I want you, yes. To be my pair and get to know my life here. And you can show me your life too… I want to be one with you... Here in this sacred place," he added caressing Jim's lower belly and hips as he looked up into his eyes.

"I admit it's not something I'm used to hear, but I believe you and I want to get to know your life and the way you and the tribe lives. I want to know everything about you... and every part of you..." Jim took a wobbly breath, goose bumps breaking out all over his body from the soft touches. His hazel eyes met the blue ones for a long moment to make sure he understood right what he thought Corey was saying.  
  
It seemed he found what he was looking for, because he simply nodded and took Corey's face into his big hands to kiss him deep and slow, letting them enjoy each other to the fullest for a couple of minutes. "Show me the way..." he finally whispered barely audible, as if being reluctant to break the magical silence of the cave with more talking.

Corey hugged his pair closer while they were kissing. Then took his hand to walk them through the shallow water. Right to a little hiding place where a place for fire was in the ground and at the wall many animal skins and soft blankets in a pile.   
  
"Shamans come here from many tribes. It's closest to us, though… We speak with the spirits here. Drinking and smoking things only we are allowed. And some can bring their pairs, with the permission of the Chief…" Corey said low as he pulled a bag from the pile with dried meat in it and containers with animal grease and dried fruits. Then he placed the buffalo skins down with a blanket for a bed and looked at Jim expectantly.

Jim was truly amazed and it showed on his handsome face as he was shown around. He found this culture and its customs more and more fascinating and interesting. But what interested Jim much, much more at the moment was the cute naked small man who looked even younger like this. He was beautiful and clearly ready to be taken by him. His poor cock couldn't agree more, but he didn't have to wait much longer now.  
  
Moving closer to him again, Jim made them lay down, his long body on top of Corey as he pushed the thick thighs more open while his plump mouth went right to one of the pierced nipples to bite, suck and pull on it, wanting to wake Corey's desire again.

With very much success as the shaman groaned his pleasure from the attack of his very sensitive nipples. He pulled his legs more apart to let Jim be between them, where he should be... His fingers got lost in the long golden brown hair again as he let his man lead.

It didn't take long for the young sheriff to awaken Corey's body again with that teasing then showering his upper body with licks and nips. But this time Jim left out the slowly awakening cock and chose to suck and bite his marks on the inner side of the muscular thighs. He looked like someone worshipping a god (or a holy man, for that matter) and frankly, that's what he was doing.  
  
He only paused when he grabbed and pushed Corey's thighs higher and more open to expose all of him. Jim growled low from the sight and licked his lips. "I'm gonna show you with my tongue where I'll take you soon..." he murmured to give the shaman some kind of warning to prepare him of what was to come.  
  
And with that Jim licked along the crack between the butt cheeks, flicking his long tongue against the tight untouched hole, kissing and sucking it too in turns, his tongue not really giving any time for the boy's body for a slow getting used to thing.

Curses like native words rolled off the lips of the breathless man. He just loved what Jim was doing... He even tried to push his ass closer too as he felt more and more burning for feeling the friction there… His body arched off from the animal skins and his hands gripped into them to hold onto something.

"You're so gorgeous like this..." Jim groaned while he reached for the container with the animal grease and slicked up his fingers with it, his body heat melting it quickly as he applied some onto Corey's twitching hole too. "Try to relax for me, my dear..." he whispered softly as he kissed Corey's thigh. "If you feel uncomfortable... try to push against my finger," he added as his fingertip kept rubbing that hole, probing into it time after time, going a bit deeper with each opening movements. Then it finally breached the tight ring of muscles and he managed to slide it in more and more.  
  
Jim knew that this was completely new to his young lover and he took his time, adding a second finger only when he was sure Corey was enjoying this for real.

The young man tried to do as he was told. Totally relying on the more experienced sheriff in this.   
  
The feeling of Jim's long finger entering his body was strange and arousing at once. He didn't feel much pain or distress over it. And found that his body adjusted rather fast to the probing digits. Breathing deep and long with closed eyes he focused hard on these feelings and to relax and let Jim enter his body, and somewhat whole being with that. Shortly the joy started to spread in his insides too from the rubs of that skilled finger, and the second was welcomed by Corey’s pleasure-filled moan.

"Yeah... Just like that. You're such a good boy..." Jim praised Corey as he kept moving his fingers first slowly and gently then he moved them faster before slightly curling them in search of a magical spot that he knew would give his lover an intense pleasure. Then he found it and he watched Corey's reactions in amazement.

From the sudden electric rush of pleasure burning over his body, Corey convulsed and he sat up. Holding Jim's head, his knees closed a bit as his body gave in to the short bliss.  
  
Then he looked panting and flushed at his pair, his blue eyes turned ocean green and endless. Filled with wild uncontrolled lust and love for the other man.

"Feels good, huh?" Jim grinned at him dirtily as he slowly eased in a third long finger, loosening Corey some more, his tongue licking along the by then hard shaft.  
  
Then all that was left for him to do was quickening his fingers' moves, making sure he brushed against that spot with each move while he licked and sucked his lover's balls too.

"Y...yes..." Corey breathed mesmerized by all the feelings his body gave him. Still holding Jim's head and half-sitting looking down how the long fingers disappeared in his body. Feeling how hungrily it pulled those digits inside to feel more pleasure caused by this perfect man.   
  
It didn't take long for him to get dizzy and drift to his limits. Moaning and trembling he laid back down and with closed eyes enjoyed all that Jim was doing to him. It felt more fantastic than any drug he ever took before and only made him more curious about the actual feeling when Jim will push his long shaft inside...  
  
"Sheriff… Jim... Please... I want to feel you... Take me as yours... Make us one…" he whispered also voicing his thoughts.

"Anything you want..." Jim breathed on Corey's balls, pressing one last kiss on them then he pulled his fingers out and knelt up to smear more grease on his glistening cock. He moaned from touching himself because he was so turned on by then that he wondered how he managed to be so patient for this long.  
  
But now he was crawling on top of Corey, positioning his wide tip against the prepared entrance then he started pushing himself steadily inside, pausing for short moments to moan or wait for the tight virgin body to let him go deeper. That tight hotness now surrounding him was driving him crazy and Jim had to fight with all he had not to ram inside like he wanted. He didn't want to hurt Corey. Not yet.

Corey moaned and groaned as he forgot how to breathe for a few seconds. Feeling Jim's cock stretching him from the inside was nothing like he could imagine... His heart was banging fast against his ribs and his breathing suddenly became quick pants as he was trying to focus on relaxing like with Jim's fingers. Still his body seemed to adjust slower to all this new friction and he grabbed onto Jim with his nails digging into the bigger back while he trembled and whined low. 

"W…wait..." he breathed with his voice cracking but slowly he could breathe more even and the tensing in his newly violated muscles eased up.

"It's okay, darling, just breathe," Jim huffed, leaning on his forearms to be able to stroke Corey's hair out of his flushed face. Of course he immediately stopped, although his whole body was trembling from the effort to stay put. But he wanted the young shaman to get used to the feeling. He knew that once that happened, his body would relax again.  
  
He planted soft kisses on his cheeks and thick neck, his fingers playing in the long red hair while he waited on him to give him the green light.

Corey started to breathe normal again and caressed Jim's face to turn to him and be able to peck the full lips. "You feel good inside me. I just had to get used to being like that with you," he whispered in-between soft kisses, slowly moving his hips in small circles to see how it feels and how much easier his muscles adjusted to Jim's size.   
  
"Move please... With me… Alright?"

Jim turned his head and returned the soft pecks then nodded. "I know how it feels like, so don't worry, I understand," he murmured then nodded again and began slowly moving with Corey.  
  
Like this they managed to slowly but surely move Jim fully inside and that was just an amazing feeling as he paused again, moaning then taking a wobbly breath before stealing a deep and grateful kiss from Corey.  
  
"You feel so amazing around me. So hot and tight. I think I'm losing my mind from the feeling," he chuckled lightly, gazing into the now greenish eyes. "Please... please let me move," he mumbled, his muscles trembling more by then.

Taking Jim fully was an amazing feeling. Even more ‘cause the long shaft brushed all over the deeper and more sensitive parts of his body. The slow rotating moves as they played with it inside made Corey's tissues loose enough along the process. Then he just kissed Jim back with love and lust, feeling the hard dick pulsing inside him as his own body ached for something wilder by then. 

"I'm yours… Jim... Move… Please," he asked too with a warm smile. He loved how Jim asked permission and could feel in his soul too how the bigger man was holding back for him to be ready. That just made him love the sheriff more... To underline his words he bucked his hips a little harder and moaned with a tremble at once from the harder friction.

Jim echoed his pleasure-filled moan from that buck. Then all he could do was pant and pull back until just the tip stayed in and he pushed back. Slow at first but then he started building up a faster and deeper rhythm, his moans and grunts getting into the mix.  
  
"Good Lord..." he gasped for air as his hips could soon roll back and forth with ease, his slick long cock sliding in and out steadily.  
  
"Put your legs higher around my back..." he grunted, watching the flushed redhead as sweat started forming on both of them. But he wanted more. He wanted to press harder against that magical spot from a better angle.

Corey did as Jim said and groaned deep from his throat from the way his insides were being rubbed from a different angle.   
  
The fast hard pace made the shaman's body melt and come into sync and one with Jim's. Just how he wanted it... The different kind of pleasure they shared rose in him higher and higher with every moan and rough thrust. His nails left long marks on the sweat-slick back of his pair and he felt like that special moment was the height of his young life. Finally he was where and with whom he was supposed to be. And the desire pushed him so close, he forgot everything existing beside Jim and the wonderful way their bodies melted into one. Just a little bit more to make it perfect...

If this is what holiness felt then Jim now understood what that meant. Because he could never experience this level of bliss with anyone as their bodies were moving in perfect sync. He now really believed that they were made for each other.  
  
His shaft kept ramming into the hot willing body faster and harder, his heavy balls slapping loudly against Corey. Their moans of pure pleasure were echoing through the cave while climbing higher and higher. Together.  
  
"Let go for me. Let me feel you... Take me with you..." Jim babbled, feeling himself balancing on the edge too. He needed to see Corey falling apart on his cock as he pumps him full with his essence. The most intimate way of claiming the shaman as his.

The encouraging words reached Corey's senses somehow through the thick cloud of pleasures and lust. Fueling his fire even more for his pair.   
  
Reaching up to grab onto Jim's shoulders hard with both hands, he practically moved his smaller body against Jim and using the bigger body, he rammed the long dick down into him. His back arched up in doing so, head falling back with slightly parted panting lips and moaning his unbelievable pleasure while his own leaking shaft rubbed to Jim's tummy, causing even more friction. The way they moved as one like that pushed the Indian over the edge and his body jerked heavily in Jim's long arms, his cramping muscles pulling his lover even deeper inside as the shaman fell into the depths of bliss, feeling deep in his wild soul that he belonged to his pair.

Jim was speechless both from the sight and the feeling of the convulsing body. Needless to say, he exploded into his small shaman pair, working his seed deep into him while groaning loud and pulling hard on the red hair in his rapture.

That pull in his sweaty hair made Corey's orgasm reach new heights. His senses welcomed the pain, somewhat surprising Corey. Not that he had any time to wonder as the large waves of joy washed over him again and again. He pushed his body even more onto the pulsing, squirting cock of the young sheriff, his hands moving to Jim's nape to pull his face to his thick neck as his wild groans echoed from the cave walls while he was riding out his pleasure on Jim.

Jim understood what Corey hinted at and bit the thick neck hard, renewing and making the already existing hickey bigger, his hips kept bucking against him a few more times. He then slowed down, but his firm grip stayed in the wet hair as he kissed up to the young boy's swollen lips, their bodies still one.

The bite allured more guttural groans from the shaman as he enjoyed his newly found loving for sharp pain. His passion ebbed down as their bodies got calmer and he kissed Jim back like a hungry animal, moaning and caressing his pair.

Jim finally had enough brain to notice how Corey seemed to like the pain he was causing during their mating. "Damn, you're so perfect..." he groaned and bit the boy's bottom lip hard until he tasted some blood. Then in a sharp contrast the sheriff started licking and sucking on it which soon turned into another passionate kiss.  
  
He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have found someone who completed him so perfectly. "The spirits were right. I love you so much," he stroked along and naked thick thigh adoringly and also possessively.

Corey hearing all that just smiled with closed eyes, still breathless. Licking his own blood and Jim's spit off his bottom lip before he opened his swirling blue eyes at Jim and caressed the young tanned face with love. 

"You're my pair. We were meant to be together. I love you," he whispered stroking down on the long wet back. Enjoying their closeness even more.

"Yes. We are one now," Jim smiled down at him, stroking the even curlier red hair out of the sweaty face while his softening cock slowly slipped out of him.  
  
"I wish we could stay here forever..." Jim murmured, pecking the red bottom lip a few times but heard the horses neighing outside. "But I believe we have lots of other things to do today... So..." he whispered. Still, they exchanged dozens of kisses before they headed back to the village.

***

The ride back home wasn't all pleasant. Corey had to admit that. But still the slight burn at his backside made him have a big dreamy smile on his face. This was even more perfect than he ever dreamt of. Jim was perfect.   
  
His daydreaming was interrupted as they arrived back to the village. Facing a very pissed guardian... V-man was anything but happy about the shaman just disappearing on him. After all, it was his duty to keep the sacred man safe at any cost. But putting two and two together he eyed Jim from head to toe then looked back at Corey and bowed to Jim, letting them enter the hut.   
  
"He is looking after you too now. He is my guardian, and you and I belong to each other," Corey explained as he quickly packed some dried meat and fruits out for them.  
  
"I have to lead a ceremony soon. It's like... Hmm... Like blessing the weapons of the hunters for plenty of prey. Not sure how to say it in English."

Needless to say Jim was quite surprised from V-man's change in behavior towards him, but he accepted it with a similar bow of his head before following Corey into the hut and sat down to eat with him.  
  
"I won't lie, it's a bit strange for me as I've always been alone and tried to take care of myself on my own. With more or less success," he chuckled a bit then popped some meat into his mouth to chew on.  
  
"I understand what you mean. For good luck," he nodded then hummed. "I'll be curious about spending my day on your side, watching you and seeing how a day in your life is..."

"I will introduce you to the tribe too then. All will gather together. I and the other shaman drink sacred drinks made of plants which opens up the mind and soul to talk to the holies. I hope you won't find it too strange…" Corey thought out loud while eating too. Such drugged ceremonies often made the white people think bad things about that. He wanted Jim to know what he is as a shaman and how his 'magic' works. It was a real test for Jim. And frankly all the tests of how strong their bond were just piling up now as they really start to get to know the other's life.   
  
"You will stay with V-man, and the others. And don't worry. I'll be alright. Have been doing these kind of things ever since I was young. Around 11 we reach the age of proper introduction to our adult roles," he leaned in to peck Jim's lips fast then went over to the back, fetching some ritual clothes and a mask and put them all down to be ready when they have to leave.

Jim swallowed hard from the announcement that he was going to be introduced to the whole tribe as Corey's pair. That was something very official and a serious commitment. Not that Jim didn't take this seriously, but it was still very fresh and fragile between them. Even if they were already falling hard for each other.  
  
"Okay. I believe you when you say you're going to be okay," Jim said. Of course he had heard about such drugged ceremonies but never saw any. It was definitely going to be interesting, he thought as he watched his pair preparing what he would need.  
  
Then it was time to get going.

Corey left his new pair with their guard after showing him and announcing Jim as his pair. The tribe was very happy and greeted the tall man with acceptance and love.   
  
Going to meet up the other shaman and Jay and another drummer by the fire where the hunters gathered too, Corey put his mask on and his robe with animal bones and magical signs all over it. All in all he looked like an ancient god of nature by the end of it. Jay and the other young man played a slow dragging – and rather creepy – tune on the big drums that echoed in the sunset.   
  
The older shaman prepared the drinks and Corey was to connect with the spirits while the other shaman translated it all to the hunters. The whole tribe was watching without a word as the drums’ beat sped up and Shawn sat by Jim, nodding to the sheriff then watching his son with a bit of worry in his blue eyes.

Jim was quite moved by how warmly the tribe accepted him – the Sheriff of Iowa – like one of them. That trust in itself blew his mind.   
  
The second thing that did it was the slow creepy drums that managed to pull Jim under quite deep. It felt a bit like being under some kind of a spell or being in a trance-like state. Only music could do that so deeply to him.  
  
As he glimpsed at the sitting down Shawn, he noticed that look. "What's the matter?" he asked him quietly while the ceremony was going on in the background.

"He was born to be sacred and connect with the other worlds. He can go very deep. You will see... He always comes back too… And doing this since he was a little kid even without the help of the drinks. He is still my son... Not just any shaman…" Shawn said low, never looking away from Corey.   
  
The young man knelt before the fire and drank fast from the big bowl as the drums picked up more speed. It showed on his whole posture how he forced the bitter juice of the magical plants down in big gulps of his thick throat. He fell forward and was standing on all fours as his whole body started to tremble wildly.

Jim frowned to those words and turned his gaze back to the small form of his pair, witnessing what he was doing. The more he saw, the more he started worrying. But his curiosity was still stronger and not really knowing what to reply to the Chief, he rather stayed silent.

The effect of the strong hallucinatory drink worked fast. First of all, Corey started puking out everything with wild convulsing of his body and painful growls and moans. The shaking didn't stop as the shaman almost curled up on the ground and his sounds got more and more like animal howls.   
  
"He reacts faster because of what you did in the morning," Shawn said looking at Jim deep for the first time he sat next to him. "He will go over to the other side even more because of it. These things liberate the shaman's soul and spirit," he added turning back to the young man crawling back and forth and rocking his body on all fours. Fingers digging into the ground and his body got tense like some animal before pouncing on the prey.

The long-haired sheriff's eyes widened while watching his pair like that. Then from what Shawn was saying. Clearly it was no secret in front of him that Corey wasn't untouched anymore.  
  
Still, instead of finding Corey repulsive like this, Jim was kinda amazed – and worried. He was hanging onto Shawn's words. Corey was going to come back. To him too. And if what they did helped him and his powers to grow then Jim was glad he could help. Even if what he was seeing and hearing now was kinda shocking for the white man.

Not knowing anything about the world he just left behind, the shaman dropped onto his side. Not moving for about a minute he was just trembling strong while the drums were joined by the chanting of the others participating in the ceremony. The whole thing sounded dark and gloomy and surely something that was sacred and out of the world of the human beings.   
  
Suddenly Corey's body stretched out and the shaman sat up on his heels. The roar that escaped his throat was more of an animal than a man. It was long with throaty growls from his gut and echoed loud and far louder than anything else.

Swallowing hard, Jim bit his lip and curled his hands into fists on his long thighs.  
  
"What's... what's happening to him now? Is he connected with the spirits now? And what does he see when he goes over the border like this?" he asked Shawn quietly, but pure worry was there in his voice too.

"He is on the other world. Only his body stayed here. What he sees he have to tell you. We don’t ask often. The spirits use him as a gate between the worlds," Shawn said low and patted the upper arm of the worried man. "He has done this many times. Still the slipping through feels deeper now."   
  
Indeed, the small young man seemed and sounded more beast than anything else, really. As if the creatures of the other world consumed all of him, not just his spirit. The shaman half-grumbled, half-screamed some lines on an inarticulate voice. As he looked around all could see how his blue eyes were like a fierce animal's, and literally were glowing from the frame of the dark-gray mask.

"That's what worries me a bit. That he's never been this deep..." Jim murmured more to himself but surely Shawn heard him too. What if Corey can't come back or will need help? Maybe Jim's? The young man had no clue what he'd have to do if it came to that.  
  
But despite his worries, the sight was genuinely breathtaking. How the flushing short man turned into a wild beast under that creepy mask. Jim was a bit shocked still and also amazed by the intense fire and wildness in the glowing eyes. He was going to have to discover some more of that once they will be alone again...

Corey made some deep long grunts at the hunters. He tore the mask and the robe off his tattooed upper body as he got on all fours again like an animal and yelled sentences, growling at the leader of the hunters – that got closer to the 'animal spirit' – with crystal clear fear in his eyes and a long stick raised high in his right. And the inhuman shaman pounced at the man with the fluid moves of a cat or some other animal.

Jim on the other hand felt Shawn's firm grip on his forearm which meant to hold him back from jumping up and go over to try to protect his shaman.  
  
Pressing his plump lips into a thin line, he forced his body to relax back, but the tension stayed in his muscles as he was watching the unfolding scene in front of him. Which was probably a well-known part of the ceremony, but to Jim it was something he didn't particularly liked because he didn't want his pair to get hurt.

By then the main hunter was wrestling with the animal spirit. Rolling in the dirt as Corey moved around with fast ease and elegance, howling and jumping at the man who tried to conquer the creature.   
  
"He won't be hurt. Not even if he manages to hurt the hunter," Shawn told Jim. "His body is still a man from this world. No sharp claws or fangs. The hunter has to win over the spirit that took over him."

The more Jim watched Corey move, the more he got under the effect of the chanting and the drums and Corey's beast tattoo on his back seemed to come alive, as if he was channeling the spirit through it.  
  
Meanwhile the clearly scared hunter leader was trying to watch every reaction and moves of the terrifying spirit beast in front of him.   
  
It took him quite some more minutes and wrestling in the dirt to be able to put his stick around the beast's thick neck to hold him down, waiting for it to give in and submit to his will.  
  
That's when a growl slipped Jim and his nails dug into his own thighs to hold himself still.

Corey's hands grabbed the Y end of the stick around his neck that was holding him down. He was making the sounds of a dying wounded animal, loud groaning screams and half-grumbled words as his body wiggled and twisted to get free again. Then all of a sudden the shaman fainted and the tribe cheered.   
  
Meanwhile V-man left Jim's side and with Jay they gathered up the young pale man in a large blanket.   
  
"They take him back to his hut. He will sleep the drink off. Go be with him," Shawn said turning his eyes at the sheriff, looking at him grateful and hopeful at the same time. He, himself hoped all will be alright with his son.

That's all the young Sheriff was waiting for. Shawn didn't even finish his last sentence and he was already stumbling onto his feet to go after the trio.  
  
His heart was still beating in his throat as he glimpsed at the passed out man time after time, the rest of the tribe opening a path for them before staying behind.

In the hut Jim knelt next to Corey once the other two gently put him down. The long-haired sheriff noticed all the bruises forming under the dirt. Especially the one on the thick neck.   
  
Swallowing hard he watched as Jay started pulling down the last of Corey's dirty clothes while V-man brought a wooden bowl of clear water with some herbs in it and a clean wash cloth.  
  
"Wait!" he took a hold of his wrist when he realized that he was going to wash the unconscious body down. "Let me..." he looked into the brown eyes and with his free hand pointed at the cloth then himself, hoping that they would understand what he wanted to do.

V-man nodded and gave Jim the cloth and put the water down. "I will guard you and the shaman. Tell me if you need anything," he said with perfect English and bowed to the Sheriff, leaving with Jay.

Naturally, Jim was speechless from V-man's response in English. After all the teasing and scaring him knowing that the guardian understood every word he ever said kinda pissed him off, but instead of voicing it, he let them leave. He had more important things to do now.  
  
With a sigh he took the wet cloth and began washing down Corey's body with gentle moves. It took him around half an hour to finish with it then he covered his naked man with a soft blue blanket to keep him warm and let him rest.  
  
"So... You've been messing with me all along, huh?" he asked after sitting down with the guards, watching the others down by the big fire.

V-man just looked over at Jay and bowed at Jim with a smile. "We are careful around white men. My apologies for the fun we had with you. The sacred one is more important than to keep talking away with you," he said and frowned about the order of his words but he decided that the sheriff understood him anyway. He even offered Jim the cup they’ve been drinking some herb liquor from and Jay offered the pipe to the tall man.

The respect these people (his people from now on too) was still a bit unusual to him, but Jim was trying to accept and return it.  
  
"It's understandable. Don't worry about it..." he mumbled and took a drink then a drag after gratefully accepting the offerings. Jim felt like he needed these after such an eventful day – and clearly the other two thought the same.  
  
"This was pretty intense. Usually how long is he out after such rituals?" he asked, still a bit worried about the fact that Corey didn't wake up ever since the spirit was defeated. Although Jim noticed when his breathing changed into someone's who was sleeping deeply. He even saw some drool in the corner of his pair's mouth – which he found kinda cute.

"Sometimes after longer ceremonies he sleeps until dawn. This was not that long. But he went deeper. We keep him safe," V-man said with a smile and refilled the cup in Jim's hand.   
  
Suddenly they heard Corey's low painful grumbling from inside and the guards were on their feet at once. Rushing inside they found the shaman rolled onto his stomach and while gripping into the edge of the bear skin, he groaned with a painful expression on his face, clearly still sleeping deep. Maybe too deep...


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The refilled cup landed on the ground, rolling away as Jim was on his feet too, right behind the other two.   
  
"He shouldn't be having nightmares like this..." Jay said with worry clear in his voice.  
  
"What should we do?" Jim touched an inked forearm, hoping that his touch would calm Corey down, but it didn't seem to work.  
  
"Not 'we' but you. You should try to wake him," V-man said.  
  
"O-okay..." the sheriff nodded, crawling closer and leaning in he started calling for his pair, a big hand stroking his face and back, sometimes shaking him gently.

From the dark clouds Corey could faintly hear his name... His pair was calling him back from that world where he partly stayed in even if he should have been back already.   
  
But Jim's voice did reach him and his body calmed down. Slowly he opened his hazy eyes. Pupils blown wide and his eyes were swirling still in an ocean green color, just the edges were of his usual blues. In them the recognition for Jim was shining even under the drugs’ effect. He smiled and raised his hand to touch his man's face.   
  
Watching all this, the other two Indians got a bit more relaxed. "We will be here. Try to sleep with him," V-man said leaving the pair alone.

Jim put his hand on Corey's on his face, completely forgetting about the other two men as he calmed down a bit too and was getting lost quickly in that look.  
  
Of course he saw that his pair was still under the influence of the drugs, but at least he was awake now.  
  
"You okay?" he asked lying down next to his man, pulling him into his bigger body. "I was worried..." he whispered and pecked his lips.

Corey hid into Jim's body and nuzzled his face to the long neck.   
  
"I'm okay. You're here with me... You didn't run away from the animal..." Corey said. His voice was low and maybe a little like growling... Or that was just from busting his throat with howling so loud and so much earlier during the ceremony...   
  
Either way the smaller body was in heat and quickly wrapped around Jim's longer one.

"No, never thought of running away. You were a bit scary, but at the same time majestic and... hot," Jim confessed and really didn't protest when the still half-animal-like naked man crawled on him.  
  
As he rolled onto his back and pulled Corey fully on top of him, Jim noticed the bruise on the thick throat already darker and more bruises and scratches showed up on the tattooed chest and arms too... And Jim found them... very arousing. He couldn't stop himself from lightly pressing a fingertip down on a bruise to watch the other's reaction.

Corey looked down at his pair. Interest showing in his blown eyes as he bit his lip and moaned, closing his eyes from the pain creeping over his being.   
  
"You're so beautiful... And hot too... I'm glad I didn't scare you too much," the shaman said a bit still growling and as he sat on top of Jim's trousers-covered groin, he slightly rubbed himself to it. Fisting his hands in the shirt on Jim's chest as he was moving some more with speeding up breaths. "And you feel so good too... "

"You love the pain..." Jim groaned in amazement running his hands up and down on the thick thighs, lightly scratching a small wound on one too then he cupped the round ass, squeezing and pulling on the half-globes. Of course he was getting hard quickly from the rubbing against his groin and his hand moved Corey more against him, his own hips bucking up to meet his moves.  
  
His cheeks colored too from the compliment as he licked his suddenly dry lips. "Undress me, my wild beast. I want to feel your naked skin against mine..." he growled low too, loving the wild fire burning in the blown pupils.

The flames rose up even more from those words and the growl made by Jim. Corey still partly in the other world took the title of the 'wild beast' maybe a bit more seriously as he would with a sober mind... But his pair asked for it, so he let another set of lust-filled groans out and practically tore the shirt off from Jim. Leaning down to lick and kiss and bite the light-brown skin with desire. 

"I like the pain... I never thought I would but I do... Promise me to bite me when we become one…" he whined with need.

"I promise to hurt you good..." Jim moaned, loving how his shirt was ripped open then from the hot lips and teeth on his goose bumped skin. "You can bite me harder too. I like being bitten and scratched too..." he added, still feeling the scratches on his back from the morning.  
  
Panting, he fisted a hand in the long red hair and bucked harder up against the beast on top of him – wanting so much more. "Come on! Don't make me wait..."

Moving his head away from the firm grip in his hair to make Jim pull on it, Corey moaned out again and sank his sharp teeth into his pair's flesh around his nipple. While he was there chewing Jim up, his tongue found the erect nub and started to play with it. His fast fingers were opening the pants and freeing the hard meat too before he got back into the 'saddle' and rubbed the two hard cocks together.

Jim's groans only got louder from both actions and his hands were back on that amazing ass. He didn't care if the other two could hear them from outside. All he cared about was Corey. And sliding his spit-slicked finger inside where he made Corey his in the morning.  
  
"I'll want you to ride me in your pace," he grunted, pushing his long finger deeper and pressing the second against his entrance too, rubbing it.

The fingers hurt a little but Corey welcomed the pain with a long pleased hiss and a moan. Even pushed his rather newly violated ass more down on the fingers.   
  
He let Jim's flesh go and sat up on him, digging his nails into the sheriff’s belly, growling.

"Like that, don't you?" he groaned, moving his fingers against that sweet spot to mix pure pleasure in it too. Then to help the still high shaman, Jim's long arm stretched out to get a small bottle of oil. He made quick work of slicking up his shaft too then pulled Corey down for a bruising kiss.

Corey didn't have any time to answer because he got too busy getting lost in the all tongue and teeth kiss. His heightened senses were aware of everything. Noting Jim's moves, he lifted his ass from the probing fingers as he positioned the oily dick to his entrance and pushed down on it.   
  
The feeling made him leave Jim's sweet full lips and he let out a groan similar to the ones during the ceremony. Head lolled back and lips hanging open with the wild lust, he forcefully pushed down himself onto the hard cock.

The sheriff outright cried out from that slightly painful move, feeling as if Corey's ass wanted to strangle him with its hot tightness.  
  
He loved every second of it.  
  
To express that, he scratched along the tattooed chest, twisting a pierced nipple then taking a firm grip of the hard shaft, his half-closed eyes kept watching the wild beast on top. He was beautiful.

"Do that again…" Corey gasped from the nipple twist as he lowered himself more onto the poor dick inside his hungry body.   
  
He felt as if he was going to die any second if he couldn't feel more of his pair. He wanted all of Jim and his different and more liberated mindset only pushed the urging need deeper into the fire that started to spread in his trembling body as he was slowly rocking his hips back and forth, fucking himself on top of Jim.

"So, so beautiful and hot..." Jim groaned as he twisted first the left then the right nipple, his other hand jerking the wet and hard cock to the rhythm of his mate's moves.  
  
Then as if he felt what he needed, Jim sat up and bit Corey's collarbone hard and deep.

Corey mumbled some native words of appreciation with closed eyes and hugged Jim to his body. His strong legs went around and held the other man in place too. Sitting up both, he was in the saddle of the bucking sheriff as he was riding his man harder and harder, making all kind of lust-filled sounds.

Jim could only echo those, although his sounds were kinda muffled by the shaman's more and more sweaty chest which he kept chewing up, soon finding a sensitive nipple, his teeth pulling on the piercing in it while he kept bucking up into the shaking body.  
  
His free hand went around his beast, keeping him close, the other jerking the oozing shaft faster and harder.

In Corey's head it was all a perfect chaotic wild ride and he enjoyed every second of it. Moving with ease on Jim and with that rubbing of his hardness in the big strong hand made the shaman get close very fast. With every rough move taking what he was so, so bad in need of from Jim. His inner walls were already tensing up around the long shaft and his dick was jerking between the long fingers.

"Yes! Damn amazing! Come on!" Jim panted, fucking harder up into his beast, his hard dick leaking crazily into him by then, making obscene wet sounds then this time it was the breathless sheriff who was surprised and blinded by his orgasm.  
  
As he started shooting his seed into that tight heat for the second time that day, he caught Corey's bottom lip to chew it up in his rapture and push him through the edge too.

The feeling of being pumped full was clearer with Corey's more opened senses. He groaned into the kiss, biting Jim’s tongue and lips as his own orgasm took over and he pulled the squirting dick deeper in his body while his own seeds messed up their rubbing together bellies. It was amazing, indeed, and made the Indian lose his mind all over again from the ecstasy.   
  
Once he started getting down from that height at last, he pushed Jim back down onto the bed, still kissing his man. Slow sweet loving pecks between mumbled English and Ioway words and moans. Being breathless and so, so in love. Just resting his head at Jim's neck as he was panting for air after the kisses.

It was the most perfect thing Jim could ever imagine. He wanted to clean them up a bit, but he was both too happy and tired to move that much. He was able only to hold the small shaman close to him as their heartbeats and breathing started calming down, one hand caressing the damp curly hair.

Corey felt more alive and sated than any time ever before. He just loved this man and the sex was amazing and his head was still buzzing with the narcotic herbs. Being on that side of the worlds where he belongs. And exactly where he belonged all his life: between Jim's long arms. And with all this nice warm fuzzy feelings, he dozed off on top of the bigger body with a smile on his face.

It took some time for the other to notice that since he got too lost in holding and caressing his exhausted little beast of a shaman. But when he did notice it, Jim smiled too and kissed the top of the red head. Then after a couple of minutes he gently moved Corey onto his side.  
  
Getting that wet cloth he more or less cleaned them both down before spooning his sleeping man from behind. As he adjusted the blue blanket around them, he smiled again from the thought how perfectly Corey fitted to his longer body. And spirit too. And with that last thought he finally drifted off too.

***

The first rays of dawn woke up the shaman. With a little dizziness he sat up and rubbed his face and eyes. The sight of his sleeping man beside him made him smile. As well as the sore feeling in his ass. Despite his drugged state he remembered everything clearly. And inside he felt warm and in love from all.   
  
Still, they will have to talk over a few things now that they were one pair. 

Slowly he crawled over Jim, careful not wake him. He attacked the water tube and the fried food's container with the hunger of a hangover man sobering up.

Jim soon woke up to the subtle noises of the containers and Corey eating and drinking. Turning on the bed of soft furs his eyes searched for the source of the noises, feeling a good kind of exhaustion in his muscles that could come only from good sex. And damn they had some last night. Jim remembered everything vividly, although the scratch and bite marks on his man were nice reminders of that, too.  
  
As he was watching his naked man feeding like a hungry animal in the corner, Jim felt some anxiety creeping up on his throat. He was happy but as it really sunk in that this small man was really his from now on, he found that a bit scary too.  
  
He knew that they will have to talk not just about last night but their future together too. After all they were from two different worlds and although they worked well here and were enjoying their time together to the fullest, they both had responsibilities. For example, Jim won't be able to play dead for much longer and the day of Mick's return was coming closer with every minute.

Feeling his pair awaking, Corey looked back over his shoulder and smiled with some dried meat strings sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "Want some?" he asked swallowing then gulping down some water. He gathered some fruits and meat and brought it to the bear skins.   
  
He looked at Jim closely to search his emotions. "We should talk over how things will be. When you're ready."

Despite worrying over their future, Jim couldn't stop a short chuckle from seeing his pair like that. "Yes. I should eat some too," Jim finally said as he sat up, the blanket covering his middle being the only thing on him too after taking off his ruined shirt and pants last night once Corey knocked himself out.  
  
"Taking the water tube he drank from that first then took a piece of meat to chew on. "Yes, we should. It worries me. The fact that we are coming from two different worlds and both have responsibilities..."

"I don't think we can stay at one place for long. Because of the responsibilities..." Corey nodded watching his man eating. "The good thing is that we won't have any family to be living in one household for the kids or something..." he added and smiled. It was a little forced but still a smile. "I think we have to use the time well while we can be together..."

"I agree. And it saddens me, because I don't want to leave you, but I can't stay for long here either. Once Mick gets back, we'll have to come up with a plan. I'll have to go back to Iowa. The town does need a sheriff and it's me. I can't run from that, even if 'playing dead' like this is something I like to do, because it means I can be with you," he said on a soft voice, placing his right hand on Corey's knee comfortingly.  
  
"Maybe... maybe later... once things settle in town, you could visit too. In secret, though. As white men wouldn't understand or accept us. I'm sorry," Jim said with a bitter expression and rather pulled his hand back to return to chewing on the piece of meat in his left.

"I know they don't. My mother lived till I was ten. And we have many friends as you saw. I know many thing from your world," Corey said in a matter of fact way. His eyes were glued to the spot Jim pulled back his hand from. "Are you... having regrets?" he asked low, not looking up.

"Yeah, right. I know you know more of my world than I of yours..." Jim nodded then froze, looking up at Corey surprised. "No!" he blurted out, sliding closer to stroke the shaman's scratched up thigh. "I don't regret anything. I'm yours and you're mine. I'm just... sad that I can't give you what you'd deserve. Loving you openly like here in your tribe."

"You can always come here and have this freedom. And I can go to the town to hide away and just be with you. If you want that..." Corey said looking up finally into the hazel eyes. "I look more like a white man, people won't be suspicious. We just have to work that out."

"I like these plans. Of course I'd want to have you around. You're my pair now. And when I gave in to my feelings and came after you, I meant it. I still do. Like your father meant it. I want you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me during my life," Jim confessed, blushing a bit then cleared his throat.  
  
"So... about last night... Can you tell me what you see and feel while getting into such a trance to communicate and channel the spirits? You looked like the beast ink on your back. Were you channeling it?"

"Yes. Something like that. That spirit comes into this world using my body. He is something like a puma… or a big cat. The drawing on my back if from how I described him. He connects to other spirits too. And the animals of this world. With the hunters defeating it they get more... skillful during the hunt," Corey tried to explain. "I felt him ever since I can remember. And always feel like connected to that beast. The spirits can talk to me because of that. And... I was waiting for you all my life..." Corey added with a similar blush coloring his cheeks.

"It's really fascinating, to be honest," Jim murmured and ate some fruits too. "Although it was a bit scary too. But I loved how wild you've stayed afterwards too. Shawn has told me that you went deeper faster this time. Because of our mating in the morning. Were you... in danger?"

"Not really. Or I don't know about it. I did connect faster and deeper. And it was because more of my being got awake or free. I could come back… maybe slower but not harder. I remember everything we did last night," he said with a more brighter blush while glimpsing up at Jim to see if he would comment something or not about the wild sex they had.

Catching that glimpse and getting calmer now that Jim knew Corey was probably not in danger, he smirked dirtily at the young shaman. "You were amazing. You know that, right? I love... leaving my marks on your body and getting yours on mine... How are you? Physically? And... how did you like it? I mean... I don't want to hurt you for real. But I like giving you the pain you seem to thirst for... I knew a few people who were like that. But... it's much more intense with you as we were meant for each other."

"I'm good. A little dizzy and hungry and sore here and there. I loved what we did last night. And it's true... I seem to like pain. It's… It makes the rush wilder. I don't know how to put it... I like it. And it make me feel more yours," Corey said stroking Jim's arm with a smile. "I guess I'm a little used to it. Like... when I let my spirit free during a ceremony or now in sex, I get bruised and it makes it... deeper for me."

"Good... I mean... I'm glad you like it. Pain in such situations can indeed be liberating. For me... causing it is a rush too. I love to see the effect it has on you. How much wilder you get from it... and you giving me that power over you is a rush in itself too..." Jim tried to verbalize what he was feeling and thinking about regarding this. "Also... seeing my marks on you afterwards... they are like stakes of my claim on you. I might be quite possessive but knowing that others can see where you belong to is something... exciting and satisfying for me too... Don't you... find that weird?" he asked flushed heavily and shyly.

"No. Not at all. I like to wear such marks. When I started to do ceremonies it meant that I did good for my tribe. I mean... I'm a useful part of my family and people. I was proud. And I feel that about the mark you left on my neck too. Like you said. People see that we belong. And it is exciting," Corey smiled thinking how adorable Jim was all shy like that. Like he’d heard about him. Even though the sheriff matches him and with that found a role of being the more dominant man and in control because he had more experience. Corey could feel it how much Jim’s changed in his side in that role in the past few days. All that he’s heard and felt at first about how clumsy and shy the new sheriff of Iowa was...   
  
"And you? I mean... I heard men... some men like to switch roles…"

The redness on Jim's cheeks eased up while listening to his pair with interest on his handsome face, nodding a few times. "Yes, what you're saying makes sense to me. How you feel proud of such marks. I could see that last night too while the hunter was fighting you and the spirit inside. To be honest, a few times Shawn had to hold me back from going over to help you," he giggled a bit embarrassed, his color deepening on his cheeks again.  
  
Now Jim fell back a bit into his usual behavior when he wasn't with Corey. The one in which he often felt clumsy and uncertain with lots of self-doubt and just drifting with the happenings without having real control in his hands. "I... yes, I know about that. Tried it out too. That's how I knew how you'd feel when I did certain things to you in the last few days while teaching you to the pleasures of the body..." he admitted. "I like to switch sometimes, if that's what you're asking. Is it?"

"Yes. I'm asking that. And you think you would want me too... be in control of you…?" Corey asked and now he was the one who bit his lip shyly. This thing was on his mind about what and how Jim would think about having him in control. Of course all was very fresh and he was learning but the feeling and curiosity were there…

"To be honest... Yes. I like to be controlled sometimes. But have to admit that I'm the most in control with you. I never felt the need so strongly in me before. You just... bring it out of me..." he murmured with a slightly darker look, loving how innocent Corey looked in that moment with that shy expression.

Corey got lost in the darkening eyes so much that he forgot that Jim didn't answer him about if he would like to have Corey in control over him and on top... But oh well... That almost predatory look made the Indian feel so, so wanted and desired and it wiped everything else from his brain. He just moved closer to Jim and stroked his bare chest leaning in for a kiss.

As always, Corey's closeness was messing with Jim's mind and self-control and he realized that maybe he wasn't clear enough with his reply before so after a soft but deep kiss, he stroked the red hair out of the beloved face. "I'd love you to take me too, though. Be on top of me in a different meaning than last night," he murmured. "Feel you and that beautiful cock of yours deep in me," he breathed onto the soft lips. "When you'll be ready for that. If you'll have me that way."

"Honestly I can't stop thinking about that," Corey whispered back biting his lip.   
  
He had to get closer to Jim. Just had to feel him more... So he hugged the long neck and crawled into his pair's lap kissing him with more passion.

Chuckling a bit low, Jim put his long arms around his little and very curious shaman. "I love how eager and curious you are..." he murmured in between kisses as he kept caressing the naked back and sides.

"I waited for you to come into my way all my life. Curiosity piled up," Corey giggled nuzzling Jim's neck. "You want this really with me? Living in two worlds at once? Leading two lives?"

"And I'm grateful and honored for you to... to wait for me. It took some time but it was with a reason. For us to be ready. I'm sure about that," Jim caressed Corey's nape. "And yes, I want this. How could I not? You're everything I could ever dream of in a man. You're my perfect pair. My other half, if there's something like that. At least I see you like that," Jim admitted and made Corey look into his honest eyes.  
  
"It's scary and won't be easy, I know. But I want it. I want you. I want us. The sacrifice will be worth it in the end if it means we can be together. Somehow. The details will form. Now..." Jim brushed his lip against Corey's then reclined back onto the bed, keeping his pair on top of him. "If you ate enough... you could eat me too as dessert," he winked, ready to let the young shaman play with him as he wished.

Corey was really speechless. He didn't even know what to do or where to start with such a generous offer from his pair. For a few second he was just staring down at Jim with a flushed face and chewing on his lip.   
  
He sat straddling the sheriff first. Then leaned down to kiss and chew on those luscious lips to get a taste of being more in control. Slowly leading the kiss, turning it more and more desire-filled. Meanwhile his body came alive too on top of Jim and he soon kicked the remaining blanket off him and rubbed their bare growing shafts together.

This was new to Jim too since surprisingly he's been in control most of the time since he's been with Corey. Now that was about to change and he had to give some time for his own mind to get on with that program. For example, he let Corey lead the kiss and Jim melted more and more into it as well as into the friction on his hardening cock.  
  
"Just do what feels natural and good... Let your instincts lead you. Like last night. I'm yours to take. Take me," he whispered encouragingly, just resting his hands on Corey's legs on both sides of Jim's long body. The soft love in his half-closed hazel eyes meant to encourage Corey – and also to watch his reactions.

Corey wanted that man under him so much. Just like Jim said... To eat him up. Taste him all over and make him feel so good like Jim made the shaman the other day.   
  
Following that feeling, he slid lower on the tanned body and kissed and licked his way down till Jim's hip bones, his fingers worshiping every part of his pair's body.

And the other man loved every second of it. He paid attention to voice his feelings and thoughts too with a variety of pleasure-filled sounds and also short comments. He knew Corey needed some guidance during the first time until he got his courage and stopped thinking too much about what he was doing. Now he knew the basics of what he should do to please Jim – since said sheriff had already taught him those. But of course receiving and giving those things were a bit different.   
  
Even so, Corey was doing a perfect job and made Jim ache for more pretty quickly. "Please... please suck me..." he requested hopeful that the small shaman would be up for the challenge.

Hearing and feeling Jim's arousal and need made Corey very happy. Glimpsing up at him with a small smirk he kissed along Jim's lower belly and licked the very hard dick in front of his face. Sucking just the tip between his pink lips to taste it and see how it feels to have it in his mouth. Moaning from Jim's taste, he started lapping up the first sweet beads of pre-cum dripping out.

The other man's muscles in his whole stomach flexed from that lick and Jim gasped for air. It felt so damn good feeling someone else's tongue on his aching meat again. It's been too long and he let himself fully enjoy the feeling as he looked down, stroking some of the messy red hair out of his pair's flushed face.  
  
Then Jim had to groan louder feeling that wet heat surround him. He watched as Corey's lips got stretched thin around him and knew that he could've come only from that sight itself if he really wanted it. "So good... Damn... Corey... Keep going, please!" he asked quite out of breath, eyes glued to the hot picture.

Feeling those hazel orbs on him, Corey looked up and sucked Jim deep into his mouth. He managed to do that almost fully, the tip of the pulsing meat sliding into his throat.   
  
That made him come up for air and cough a little but he felt like getting the hang of it. Before Jim could find his voice, he was diving down on his cock again, this time fully swallowing it and keeping that up like Jim did to him. He forced himself to relax and breathe deep through his nose as he kept swallowing around the leaking dick, feeling as if he was nursing on it. But no matter how eager Corey was, his body still had to learn these exciting new things. And after a few seconds his throat convulsed around Jim and he had to pull back gagging.

"Good Lord!" Jim outright roared, not caring if the guards could hear them. What Corey was doing to him right there was beyond words. His nails were clawing the shaman's nape in his rapture. Pupils got fully blown and an amazed expression froze onto his flushed face. Even the blind could guess that he loved very fucking much what Corey was doing. "Amazing... truly... amazing," he panted, feeling his aching cock throb some more.

Corey smiled at him and not wasting any more time he went back to not give up on swallowing Jim deep into his throat. Usually ending up gagging, but it seemed his man liked that the most.

And Jim did. He found those gagging sounds – and the feeling – so very damn hot that soon his cock was leaking constantly into that eager mouth. Even his hips started bucking up into the amazing wet heat. "Get ready... It's coming," he warned Corey, his hand slightly guiding the head of his lover. "Let me give it to you..." he panted and when he got the permission, he started fucking up harder into the red mouth until he exploded with pure bliss on his face.

Gulping it down as fast and well as he could, Corey felt very proud of himself for managing to put the more experienced Jim into such a state. He pulled back and licked him clean like Jim did to him. He loved his pair. And could feel that all was going to be perfect. At least between them. He laid next to the panting man and caressed his beautiful long hair and planted sweet kisses onto the sweaty face.   
  
"Let's rest a little. After that you can come with me to some holy places."

"Sounds like a good idea..." Jim chuckled, feeling a bit still high on pleasure as his body was slowly calming down and welcoming the gentle signs of affection from the other man. "You are... this was... damn it, Corey. I dare you to be even more perfect!" he giggled shortly and turned his face to steal a deep kiss that tasted like both of them.   
  
And while doing so and thinking that Corey probably will be even more perfect as he learns more about this side of him too, he let his hand slide down between the thick thighs to help on the oozing hard on he found there.   
  
The holy places could wait a bit longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

In the town of Iowa the priest entered the sheriff office. It was late night and the man waited all day for the cover of the shadows over his trip to said office.   
  
He could only hope that the deputy was in a state to reason with...   
  
The tall man looked around. His blue eyes and dark-blond short slicked back hair was shining in the one stray ray of moonlight. He rubbed his also blond short beard with a loud sigh looking around as he could. "Damn that deputy!" he mumbled kicking one of the empty tin cans against the wall that was used as an astray.

A surprised yell and some trashing sounds were the reply to that. Sid just woke up from his drunken slumber in one of the storage closets. 

"Hey!! Who goes there! I am in charge here, fucker! Just wait till I get out…" his drunken yells came as judging by the sounds, Sid was trying to stand up pulling every shelf's content onto himself.

"It's just me, Chris," the priest said once the shadow figure of the deputy appeared in the doorway of the mostly dark office. When he saw that Sid wasn't going to shoot a hole into him, he walked to the gas lamp on the table and lit it, giving the room some ambient light.  
  
Once he was sure that no one was in the cells – not that the whole town wouldn't know if that was the case – he pulled out an old wooden chair and sat down, eying the deputy. "Nothing broken?" he asked, meaning that Sid got probably hit with some things from the shelves.

"Chris..." Sid stood with just only a little bit of being dizzy and stared at the priest shocked. "No, no. I don't think so... What brought you here?" he asked sitting down at his desk and almost fell on his ass again.

With another sigh and rubbing his forehead, the reverend glimpsed at the other man. "I'm worried about the town and the boiling emotions of the towns’ people now that the new Sheriff is probably dead. More and more they want revenge and that's obviously not good for the soul. I... understand their feelings about the natives, but... if we can, we should come up with something to calm them down. We don't need them to gather and go after them," he said, hoping that the drunk-ish deputy would actually comprehend what he was saying. Although since they were kinda friends, he knew that often Sid was more sober than he looked like.  
  
"And as you could guess... there are certain people in town who'd want to exploit and fuel that rage even more..."

"I know, Chris. And maybe it's the right time to get ya into things. You see… The natives want peace too. And for years we try to get to the root of the fake attacks at both sides," Sid said low and rather sober-sounding. Aiming his half-whispered words at the Priest's blue eyes, underlining the seriousness in them.   
  
"And another thing..." he leaned closer to the other as if what he was about to say was even more of a secret than the rest. "The sheriff is all well and the head hunter is away to get proof of a conspiracy pulling the strings from behind."

Chris was glad that Sid sounded like that then his eyes widened a bit from the new information that was shared with him. "Guess we all know who are behind the fake attacks, but it's good if the hunter will be able to find proof of them. I have a feeling that then the previous sheriff's death wasn't a coincidence either..." he said quietly too. "It is joyful news though that our new sheriff is still alive. But... where is he then? And why isn't he coming back?" he frowned.

"It's all about the land. If Indians and farmers kill off and scare away each other then... people at high places with money," Sid said with a slow wink "can get the land easily. He is with the Iowans. Mick told me he is looked after and will return after Mick does. It seems this clumsy young man has more luck already than our previous sheriff," Sid hummed and nodded more to himself. "He is taken care of by the Chief and his Shaman son. They’re with us in this investigation. But you have to keep your lips sealed, Chris!"

"I guess it makes sense... about taking over the lands on a cheaper price or with violence," Chris sighed, "Good Lord, this is going to be even more chaotic than I thought," he crossed himself.  
  
"A secret alliance between white men and Indians in hope of peace... Well, that's something I didn't see coming. I'm probably a bad priest for not having any objections against that," he chuckled a bit dryly. "I guess I should somehow alert the people and throw passages of the Bible at you. But I won't. I'd like to have peace too and weed out the greed and violence that's been corrupting the minds of our people... So... your secret is safe with me."

"I know you, Chris Fehn! You're a good man! Don't ruin it with passages of the Bible," Sid chuckled and put a bottle of whiskey on the table.   
  
"The hands of these people from higher grounds are slowly reaching to everything here. There are many fake attacks towards the Indians too. And the Chief, as you know, had a white woman as his wife and has a half-breed son. Those bad people want to keep up the war and fuel it more between the two kinds of people living here. And the Ioways had enough of that too. Now let's drink. And keep your eyes open, Chris. Maybe getting the folks in a more peaceful and accepting mood would do good on the long run," Sid said pouring two glasses full and meaning the Sunday preaching should be about bringing a new mindset for the town people.

***

"You tell him!" Fieldy grunted, scratching his beard nervously.  
  
"Nope. You tell him. I did last time too. Now it's your turn," he protested, looking just as nervous if not scared as they were standing close to Jon's office door.  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors?"  
  
"Nooo! You always win in that shit. It's your turn!"  
  
"Urgh... Fine! Let's get over with it then. I just hope he won't play with his gun like last time. Good thing I'm so short. That shot still ruined my hat..." he huffed and adjusted his black slightly dusty one before knocking on the door.

The Mayor was waiting rather impatiently for his men to report. He could get better bandits to guard him and do his dirty work. But these two were loyal enough, and feared him enough to be kept.   
  
"Come already!" Jonathan barked at the knocking sound, shining one of his throwing knives.

With swallowing hard the two bandits looked at each other and nodded. Fieldy led the way into the impressive and well-known office.  
  
"Mr. Davis," he tipped his hat as a greeting. They never dared to call him anything else in his presence, because he demanded respect (and being feared). He was a sick fuck for sure. With an even worse reputation in certain circles.   
  
Not in the public eye of course. There the Mayor was a respected and important wealthy man, who did everything to help Iowa prosper. He never dirtied his own hands. That's what his men were there for. He was also always careful not to be directly connected to anything shady. Many have tried to find proof against him – and instead most of the time they'd paid with their lives.

Raising a brow, Davis put the oily cloth down and shifted in his seat. "Well... Speak up already!" he said with his slight lisping, making it even more threatening while he played with the knife in his hand.

"Errr... The thing is that we... couldn't make that much progress with the plan of luring Thomson into a trap..." Fieldy started when he felt Munky lightly poke his elbow to start talking. He could already feel the thick sweat drops of his nervousness rolling down on his temples as his eyes were glued to the dagger, ready to jump out of its way in any second now.  
  
"The thing is that like before, he had vanished. No one has seen him and we couldn't track him down either. He's very good," he grumbled.

"No one has seen him? Are you sure?" Davis asked on a very low dangerous tone looking at the two shaking men like a shark at his prey.

"W-we are sure, Mr. Davis," Fieldy muttered then swallowed hard. "It... it seems he'd left Iowa for some reason."  
  
"Probably a new head hunting job," Munky chimed in, trying not just to help out the other bandit a bit but to keep their boss from working himself up.  
  
"Yes! It must be a new job. He sometimes disappears like that, sir," Fieldy hurried to reassure that idea for an explanation. "We can kill him once he gets back. He always does..."  
  
"And we know to whom..." Munky added, getting a 'not so sure it was a good idea to bring the Madame up' look from Fieldy.

"Hmm. You seem to know everything, I see..." Davis shifted in his seat. "But it appears that someone else saw Thomson getting up on a stage coach towards the capitol. So... I'll tell you what you can do to be smarter," the mayor rolled the knife between his heavily ringed fingers as he spoke low and slow. Warningly slow....   
  
"You two go ahead and wait for the carriage coming back and kill everyone on it, including the horses and burn it all to ashes. Got it, wise guys?" he growled throwing the blade across the room right between the two bandits, making it end up in the wood of the door.

 _Shitshitshit!_ That's what the other two men thought. As usual, their boss was more informed than them. It was a wonder they were still alive. Because frankly, that knife could've killed one of them if the mayor wanted that. Munky and Fieldy were the only two who have been working this long for Mr. Davis. Usually his men didn't last more than months or maybe a year. They've been around him for five years now. But they didn't know if it was lucky or unlucky for them.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Davis. We will do that. We're sorry, sir," Fieldy said quickly as both of them started backing out of the room – without turning their backs on the man.

***

"Poor Maggie…" Madame Stacy sighed watching the not so pretty sight of the once salon girl's clearly choked and badly beaten body on top of the garbage dump. "I bet that fucking low scum owner of this place know nothing about this. I had enough," the Madame looked at the other shocked and frightened girls. She has to keep them safe. "I call Sid, Pam, call for Reverent Chris too. We have to make steps about this. The first man of this town went too far now with crossing me…"

"Yes, Madame," the curly blond girl answered and looked at the lifeless corpse of their friend one last time, wiping her eye with a napkin before hurrying towards the church.  
  
It was an early morning and the rising sun didn't hide any ugly details of the crime they had discovered. Madam Stacy was furious. She was going to have a word or two with Head about this. But first Sid.

The deputy just stumbled towards the salon in hope of some free morning drinks. After all, right now he was the law in the dusty town of Iowa. And also it was his undercover duty to keep the lines of the secret alliance together and gather information.   
  
Just turning on the corner, he bumped into the salon girls and the body of poor Maggie. "Oi... That's not good…" that was all he could mumble tipping his hat at the ladies.

Turning a bit towards the arriving deputy, the Madam's brown eyes narrowed with a displeased and quite pissed off expression on her otherwise very pretty face. "It's far from good, yes, Deputy," she huffed and put her hands on her red corset by her waist.  
  
"What do you and the new Sheriff plan to do about this? It's an outrageous crime. And if anyone dares to come with some degrading comments about her or our occupation, I'll personally scratch their eyes out. She was a nice girl, who didn't deserve this. Where is Sheriff Root?"

"No doubtin' any of that Miss Stace," Sid raised his open hands in a backing up manner. "I'll see to it that she gets the respect deserved," he added and stepped next to the Madame, eyeing the other girls. "Must talk with you privately, Miss. About 'those' businesses..."

"Good..." she nodded with a determined look that promised Sid some not so nice treatment in case he failed to live up to that promise. The Madame was in her position for a reason. She could be very firm-handed and dangerous if her hand was forced.  
  
"Go, girls. Mary, go fetch the Undertaker too. We'll sadly need his services. Here," she gave her some money from her small money sack.  
  
"Yes, Madame," the girl nodded and hurried off, the others going back to the saloon holding on to each other.  
  
"We're alone now, Deputy," she stepped closer to Sid and lowered her voice. "What do you have for me? I hope I don't have to tell you who's my number one suspect about Maggie, do I?"

"Course not, Miss! We are still working on pulling something on him we can solidly prove. But ‘bout the Sheriff… Those guards of yo’ know who,'" Sid said low, even looking around just to make sure no one accidentally hears him "set a trap for him. Don't worry, the Ioways are taking care of him for now. The' Bear' has told me Jim decided to stay there till he's back from the big town with information. 'bout him, though..." Sid grimaced rubbing the back of his neck. "The carriage he was supposed to arrive on was attacked and blown up. No news, but I have a feeling he’s okay, Miss Stace.." Sid looked sadly at the Lady. The Deputy knew well the cat and mouse game the Madame and Mick the Bear had on for a very long time. But he also truly believed that Mick was alright and his infamous sixth sense helped him to not be on that carriage…

The Madame was listening intently and her real feelings showed on her flawless face only when Sid mentioned how the stage coach Mick was supposed to be on was blown up.  
  
"All this tells me that our shifty... 'friends' can feel that you and Mick are on to something that could bring them down..." she mused quietly. "Let me know when you hear something about Mick. And maybe it's time for the new Sheriff to return. We need him to investigate Maggie's case too. And I believe just his presence in town might be good. Especially that he'd 'come back from the dead'. I see why it'd be good for him to wait until Mick's return. But..." she frowned lightly as if not wanting to think at all about Mick's possible death "there's no guarantee that he'll ever return. We need our Sheriff, Deputy. I want justice for Maggie," she added.

"Right, Miss Stace," Sid nodded in agreement. "Will fetch the Sheriff right away. Oh… There comes the Rev," he looked behind the Madame's back, seeing the Reverend approaching.   
  
Chris had a frown resting on his freshly awaken face. Others would say he was a grumpy one in the mornings. But in his position it was rare anyone could notice that while he woke up all alone. The "hating the world" expression was very alien on the otherwise kind and patient priest's face as he stopped and nodded with a raspy "Morning to all. I guess this is a step we cannot go past," he added in a cryptic way, looking the other two in the eye one by one. "Poor girl. I will see to it that she gets a proper ceremony," he added looking at the bloody dead girl and sighed long and deep. He was in much need of some coffee and maybe even a cigarette too…

Nodding to Sid's words with a more satisfied expression, Stacy turned around to watch the Reverend walk to them. "Indeed this goes over the line more than ever before," the Madame said and sent a grateful look to the Reverend. "Thank you very much. Maggie was a nice girl. She'll deserve that. I'll pay for the costs, Reverend," she said, still feeling responsible and also sad for not being able to protect one of the girls in her care.  
  
After those words she noticed Mary coming back with the Undertaker. He was a short yet muscular bald man with piercing dark eyes and a strange presence. Not many liked to communicate with Mr. Keenan, who was usually just called "The Undertaker" after his profession. The dark slightly dusty suit, top hat and walking stick didn't help on his appearance either.  
  
"What a busy morning," he murmured on a soft deep voice as he tipped his hat towards the gathered people, but his small black eyes were already on the corpse. "Such a waste. But I'll make sure she'll look pretty once again on the satin... I'm thinking of red..." he murmured more to himself, taking a few steps towards the dead girl. "Let me know when you finished investigating, Deputy..." he said already taking out a little note book and a pencil to start writing up the measurements for the coffin.

 

***

Back in the Indian village the young shaman got into the routine of having a pair with him. The past days got them closer with the handsome sheriff. It felt to Corey as if they knew each other from many lives before.   
  
Jim could be silly and clumsy, yes. But among them and next to Corey it seemed that he found his more collected side.   
  
It was in the early morning. Coyote already did his usual duties and let his pair soundly snore some more on their bed. He was a white man after all...

Not much later said tall man woke up to the smell of coffee. Stretching out his long body under the soft animal skin cover, he moaned satisfied. It's been a while that he had such good night sleeps. It seemed that tiring each other out with his new pair and learning about this culture helped a lot on that.  
  
Smiling he sat up and brushed out his long and a bit messy blondish brown hair from his face. He spotted Corey by the small fire in the hut's middle, the smoke curling towards the hole above. He was brewing their morning coffee and preparing breakfast for them. The domestic scene made Jim's heart beat a bit faster and that certain warm feeling spread in his chest.  
  
It's been like this in the last few days and he was getting used to it so easily. He never had such simple yet intimate moments with any of his previous male lovers since they usually had to hide or were married and just hooked up for sex. With Corey everything was completely different... And Jim had to admit that he loved this and didn't really want to leave any of this behind. He felt... whole on the small shaman's side.

Corey smiled at Jim and poured some coffee for him, sitting next to his man and greeted him with a loving nuzzle of their faces. "Morning, Jim. You feel good? Been getting signs that changes are coming…" he said looking into the hazel eyes searching them.

The tall man took the mug of coffee with a grateful little grunt and nuzzled his stubbly face back against his mate's. "Morning. I feel fantastic, to be honest. I don't want anything to change this. I love being here with you," he murmured on his deeper morning voice and even pecked the soft lips of the redhead after taking a sip from his coffee.  
  
"Do you feel what kind of changes are on their way?" he asked, putting a long arm around his shaman so he could nuzzle to his warm side if he wanted.

Corey leaned his head on Jim's shoulder and did nuzzle him. "We have to be apart. Then learn new things," he mumbled just enjoying the closeness of his pair while it lasted.   
  
Just when he felt Jim about to react to his prophecy V-man called for the shaman, saying Sid was waiting for them both at the Chief's hut. 

"It begins. Let's not make them wait," he sighed and pulled back looking up at Jim with a small smile. "It will be alright. Not all changes are bad," he added and kissed the full lips.

Jim's smile faded a bit hearing about the prophecy of his pair. A new kind of heaviness started weighing down his chest. Now it was not because of his duties as the Sheriff. It was about leaving Corey behind. Just when he finally found his pair. He thought it was unfair as they had so little time together – for now at least. But he also knew that Corey was right. Not all changes were bad.  
  
With a nod he stole another – this time deeper kiss with all kinds of promises Jim just hoped he could keep – then quickly finished his coffee before following his short man to the Chief's hut where they were expected. Jim was kinda curious by then why Sid was there.

The Chief had a serious look on his face as they entered. Sid was already sitting beside the fire and smiled wide seeing the young sheriff. 

"Mr. Jim Sheriff! Good to see you all alive and things. I've heard ya not all lonely no more," he chuckled and looked apologetic at the shaman.   
  
"Sheriff, you are needed back in your town. Sidney here brought news about murder and about an attack against the coach carriage. And we have no news about Mick’s whereabouts," Shawn Chief added while the pair sat down. The worry was clear in his blue eyes over the headhunter, but didn’t say anything more about it.

To Sid's comment Jim's cheeks flushed a bit and he glimpsed at Corey before refocusing on the sitting man. That's when his face got more serious. Corey was right. There were changes in the works, indeed. But hearing that he has to go back so much sooner than planned made his heart sink, because it would mean leaving his new-found pair behind... In such a fragile state of their... relationship.  
  
But at the same time the strong calling for his profession, to do his duties arose in him too. This turmoil could be seen on his face as he rubbed his stubbly jaw. "I see. These are dark and unfortunate news... But..." he glimpsed at Corey again before facing the others "I won't run away from these duties. I know I have to return to Iowa... to keep the peace and investigate these cases."

To the little desperate glimpse with a little blush Corey smiled reassuringly at Jim. All the expressions didn't get past the Chief either. 

"Do not worry, Jim. Coyote can join you in the town in two moons. I sent our hunters to the stage coach attack's place to investigate too. Coyote can bring what we found out and can stay there to help until the next full moon. I believe that is two weeks in your calendars. That will be the best," Shawn spoke lost in his thoughts.

Needless to say, Jim blushed even more from both Corey's look and the chief's words. Apparently his feelings about the small red shaman were an open book to all the present parties.  
  
Thinking through Chief Shawn's words Jim finally nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate."

***

Jim expected the ride back to Iowa to be long and dusty, but it was longer and dustier than he'd like. Especially with his head so full of leaving his new found love behind. Even if he knew Corey would join him in town soon.  
  
Well, that in itself was something that made him anxious and worried. How was Corey going to blend in with his Native appearance and behavior? Will Jim have to hide him in the small upstairs room? How was he supposed to help him like that? And what if someone recognized Corey? Would they demand the redhead's blood to crimes he didn't commit? And how should Jim act if they did? He was the man of law in town after all... Fuck, this was getting even more complicated than he thought it would be.  
  
No wonder he wanted to stay in the shaman's hut and simply learn from him or keep teaching him how to love. Those were much easier than what the near future was going to bring. Giving Jim anxiety and more insecurity. At the tribe he felt quite self-confident and less clumsy but the farther they got from the tribe, the more he could feel those returning. He felt incomplete and clueless again. Not so good qualities in a person who was expected to keep peace and the law among citizens...

The deputy was humming a melody to himself on the well-known ride back to the town. He also kept glancing at the tall man till he couldn't stand it anymore.   
  
"I give a penny for them thoughts Mr. Jim Sheriff. Don't be worried. The Chief and the others know what they're doing and you'd be surprised about how good they actually are in such things," he flashed a smile at the Sheriff even to try to calm him. 

"We make it as if Coyote just visits and stays at the office to help investigate. He, the Shaman knows how such love must be kept hidden among whites. He's a wise man, like his father. Ya worry 'bout them all things, Sheriff?"

"Of course I worry about these things. I'm... I'm not an experienced officer. Especially not an experienced Sheriff. I know that all beginnings are hard, but... yeah. I have my doubts. How will the towns' people take my 'return from the dead'? And how things will be with Corey around...? It's just... all a mess," he sighed as he patted Prince's thick neck – more to reassure himself than the horse who knew the way and was calm as fuck. Like usual.

"Ahhh don't worry. Have all prepared. Don't be afraid till you see Sidney," the deputy chuckled and straightened a bit proud.   
  
"The story is not even a big lie. Ya got attacked and friendly Indians healed you. Many of the town people have old friends among them Ioways. Despite the stuff the Mayor spread and try to project, people know not all natives are like that. In truth none are like that… Me and the Madame and Corey will help in the investigation. Things will form. And we're almost home now. Look," he pointed at the appearing silhouettes of the buildings in the cloud of dust.

Sid's words indeed helped calming Jim somewhat. With a grateful look he glimpsed at the other man. "Thank you. Your support means a lot. I think I'd be lost without you," he admitted with a shy smile. But he felt he had to express his feelings. And it wasn't a lie. He indeed felt grateful for all the help his Deputy has been giving him in an unknown territory and politics.  
  
"Home, sweet home, huh..." he sighed with his eyes fixed on the horizon. To be honest, Jim was reluctant to return after his days at the tribe – but more importantly in the arms of that amazing small shaman who became his pair. The more distance they put between them and Corey, the more Jim felt that he belonged on the side of the redhead. And he was already missing him. But soon... soon he'll join him in Iowa. And they'll go from there...


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Just as Sid told the sheriff, the people of Iowa were happy he survived and got back just in time when such horrible murder took place.

Many who saw them ride across the main street called the others out to greet the young sheriff coming back from death. Sid luckily quickly stopped the spontaneous celebration pointing out the heavy case that needed immediate investigation and escorted the very shocked up man to the sheriff's office.   
  
"Damn Mr. Jim Sheriff, folks really got to love ya. That's good. I mean it will be harder to make you just vanish again," he chuckled and dropped down behind his desk, fetching a half full bottle. He raised it with a questioning look at Jim if he would want some. "To tell the news the Rev will be here shortly, I think. Just relax, Sheriff."

It was indeed an overwhelming experience and Jim quickly found his mug to hold out for Sid to fill it for a drink. "Well, this was something I never experienced either," he chuckled then clunk his mug to the bottle Sid was holding.  
  
"Trying to relax," he said after taking a big sip from the strong drink. It wasn't easy to keep his worries at bay, but he had a task to do now. From Sid's reports it was clear that poor Maggie was killed with a brutal force, but they didn't know why yet. Did she know too much? Or was she just the victim of some uncontrolled rage that stemmed from something else? There were a lot of questions. Maybe the Rev would be able to shed some light on what they knew already.

Just as he knew that he was awaited by some holy revelation, Reverend Fehn just entered the open Office door and took off his hat, greeting Jim with a big smile. "Nice to see you in one piece, Sheriff Root. I've prayed that you last in our town," he said and closed the door behind him walking to the two men of law. 

"I have to talk quick. Was called to the Mayor to report about the murder. What we know so far is that poor Maggie was seen accompanied by Mr. Davis and his men. They favored that girl the most. Madame Stacy thinks Maggie might have got to know something about the shady businesses. But we can't prove that on anyone. The Undertaker examined the body and told me that she was not... servicing the men before her death. And was beaten and choked to death elsewhere and was dumped at the back of the saloon next to the rubbish pile."

Nodding to the Reverend, Jim was listening to what he was saying while sipping on his drink. Then while taking a clean glass out for their guest, he hummed. "Thank you for your prayers, Reverend... So... as far as we know the poor girl was in the wrong place at the wrong time... Probably she didn't get to service the men before the murder took place," he nodded more to himself, stuffing his pipe then lit it up, taking a few puffs from it.  
  
"So no real evidence about with whom she was with... We only have assumptions? No entries in her little note book about her clientele?"

"No," Chris said taking the drink with a grateful look and nod, drowning it almost at one go. "Maggie had her day off. The clients the Madame notes too to keep track. She is really trying to look after those girls closely. She feels furious about this all. I think Sid informed you about Mr. Thomson too…"

"I see and yes, he'd informed me. This leaves me, I think, with going over to the Madame. It's high time for me to meet her anyways," Jim sighed, rubbing a hand over his face.  
  
"We have to find something to prove that... the Mayor had his hand in this and the coach bombing. This can't go on like this anymore. I won't allow it," he said with n new determination in his voice. "We have to give justice to Maggie and everyone else who was affected by the wrong deeds of these shady men. I'm here with a reason, I believe. And if it takes my life to get to the end of this, I'll gladly sacrifice myself like the previous sheriff if it helps," he said truthfully.

"I'll be looking after it that you'll stay alive, Sheriff. You won't do good for no one dead. And don't forget that you're not alone now..." Sid said with a meaningful look, not wanting to mention the male pair before the church man.   
  
Chris just watched the deputy and only thought he was a strange cryptic man and meaning the town accepted Jim as one of them. Despite the short time he’s been around. 

"That's right. We have your back, Sheriff. Those men tried to take you down once. There is a saying here. The more they speak and spread about one's death that's not true, the longer they live. You came back. That's a good sign. Now I have to hurry to Davis. Take care and bless you all!" he added with a nod to them both and was gone in seconds.

***

The next late morning found Jim standing in front of the saloon with his hands on his hips, fingers close to his sheathed gun. He was on foot this time, narrowing his hazel eyes at the building as if he was about to duel with it.  
  
It wasn't the case, of course. He was simply collecting his courage to go in and face all the nice but kinda clingy ladies. He had to investigate Maggie's death after all. Though maybe most of the girls would be asleep at this hour. Not the Madame, though. He had an appointment with Stacy. Okay... not that kind. He left that to Mick.  
  
Mick was the other thing the young Sheriff was worried about. They still haven't heard about him and Jim just hoped that the big guy took a different, more hidden route to come back. Even if it took longer than planned. Jim had to earn his money meanwhile, so with one last sigh he entered the saloon.   
  
The swinging door hitting him in the back, of course, making him rub his ass a bit. "Ouch..." he murmured. Apparently his clumsiness was back now that he had to leave his pair behind.  
  
The big common area was mostly empty, only two old regulars were smoking and cradling their morning drinks in a corner. Head's expression behind the counter was priceless, though.  
  
"Sheriff..." he stuttered with wide eyes. "The rumors are true then... You are alive! Welcome back..." he hurried to plaster a smile onto his face. "What can I get you?"  
  
"Thank you, Head. I'm not here to drink. I have an... appointment with the Madame," he said, maybe even blushing a bit. He deliberately let Head think that it was an appointment sexual in nature. Maybe that would help Jim keep his true orientation in secret for longer. Because he was sure that Head would spread this rumor of him. Oh well...  
  
"Oh I see..." the owner's smile turned into a dirtier smirk. "She's upstairs in her room. The last one at the end of the corridor," he winked. "Have fun, Sheriff..."  
  
"Thanks," Jim tipped his hat at Head, ignoring the slight coloring of his own cheeks then walked upstairs, concentrating not to stumble on the stairs.  
  
He counted eight rooms on either side of the corridor, but all were quiet that late morning. Taking another deep breath, he gently knocked on the black door at the end of the hall and heard a faint "Come in!" right away. Opening the door he did stumble a bit on the threshold, but quickly straightened himself, just to turn beat red once again. But not from the stumbling.  
  
The room looked very nice. There was expensive red wallpaper on the walls, polished dark wooden surfaces, a big black carved bed with fine red sheets that were made perfectly. In general the room's colors were dominated by black and red. Except for the big copper bathtub at the farther right corner of the room. In which a very naked and wet Madame was taking a bath, only the bubbles hiding what was under the water.  
  
"Good... good morning, Madame Stacy... Did... did I come too early?" he asked and for a moment cursed inwardly from the choice of his words.

Of course the deputy shared all the important information with the Madame. Including the one about how the young man’s love life orientated. She figured making such a fake appointment before everyone could keep them both safe on many levels. 

"Good morning, Sheriff. You came just in time. I like that about a man. Precision," she added and seeing Jim's face she couldn't hold back a laugh. "Do not worry, dear Sheriff. I know things. And just couldn't leave out a joke like that. You may sit by the small coffee table while I get out and we can talk," she added smiling kind and reassuring as the mentioned table with steaming coffee and a plate with biscuits were behind a folding screen.

"T-thank you, Miss," Jim stuttered grateful and quickly moved to the mentioned table, sitting down a bit stiffly on the otherwise comfortable chair. His eyes were trying to drink in every detail of the room, except for what was happening behind the folding screen.  
  
He still could hear the Madame come out of the tub, drying off and putting on a red silk robe. Then soon he was joined by her at the table. "I see Sid keeps the flow of information open towards you too. Good. He'd told me you are one of the rare people in town who can be trusted... First... first of all, I'm sorry for your loss and want to let you know that I'll do everything in my power to bring down the people responsible for Maggie's death. Could you tell me if you saw anything suspicious? Or did this come out of the blue?" Jim asked, taking out a small note book to scribble down whatever he might find valuable during the investigation.

"Thank you, Jim. Can I call you Jim, Sheriff?" Stacy asked on a light tone but keeping her voice down. The table was at the far end of the room, right beside the window and somewhat safer from eavesdropping.   
  
Pouring coffee for both of them and offering the biscuits, the Madame even leaned closer. "She was a daughter of one of the farmers here. The land was taken by the Mayor after several attacks and her parents died burning inside their house. Her Dad knew the Ioways…" she sighed as a shadow of sadness covered her pretty face for a second. "Mick will be angry when he finds out… If he gets back at all... You see… Maggie was his sister. And so, she got into our secret investigation with time. Poor girl wanted to revenge their parents. Maybe too much," she sighed again. "What we know is that… for some reason the Mayor wants certain parts of the land. They seem to be connecting to a large lane. The last Sheriff died looking into that, and Mick went to the capital for that reason too. Something big is about to happen of what the Mayor has known for over a decade. Maggie probably learned about something that she shouldn't and Davis busted her."

"Of course you can call me, Jim. If I can call you Stacy," he giggled cutely – and not too manly. Then he was listening to her intently, leaning closer to the woman too. He thanked for the coffee and slowly sipped from it time after time, his brows knotting together more and more from what he was hearing.  
  
"Well, these information certainly shed more light on the whole situation and help connecting the dots..." he murmured while writing down this and that into his little note book. "Mick will certainly be angry when he gets back... And I'm sure he will come back, Miss. I... know about the two of you so this must worry you more too. But he's a very good headhunter as I heard, so I'm sure we can expect him to appear from thin air soon."  
  
"I'll look into Maggie's past some more. Maybe I can find some paper works that could prove what you're saying about her family's feud with the Mayor..." he whispered so just the two of them could hear it. "As I understand, Mr. Davis and his men are very thorough in covering their tracks. So we'll have to find an opening. A mistake that they overlooked and could connect them to some crime so we can bring them down once and for all while keeping to the law..." he mused, sounding more like a Sheriff than just a desk officer. Maybe the change of scenery was indeed starting to help Jim look at things more seriously.

"Mick and Maggie were twins. Their much older sister took them in after the fire but her farm was attacked too and her husband was killed. And the Ioway chief rescued all of them. You know Mick's connection to the Ioways. You have strings to the tribe now, as I know. I am sure the Chief now is investigating after what happened as well," she added. "If you come back tomorrow, I'll put the notes and belongings of Maggie together for you. We must be careful, Jim," she said and with a naughty half-smile leaned over and smacked a big lipstick marked kiss to the corner of the frozen man's lips.

"Oh... It makes sense now..." Jim murmured, thinking back of how Chief Shawn was with Mick in his hut. The relaxed behavior between the two. "Thank you, I appreciate," Jim murmured to her, his mind still connecting the dots. "And yes... I have such strings... with their shaman," he admitted with a slight blush on his face which only got deeper once he was kissed like that by the Madame.  
  
"Err... I'll come around tomorrow then. Thank you for your help. I'll make sure to keep you posted..." he stumbled to his feet with a short giggle, totally forgetting to wipe the lipstick off his face as he said his farewells and left the room.

***

"Yes. I saw him with my own eyes, boss. The Sheriff went to the Madame for private time. I'm sorry to bring such news..." Head swallowed as he ended his speech to the Mayor. His boss looked anything but impressed over the return of the clumsy man of law...   
  
"How nice. Those morons keep fucking up my plan. If we weren't at the fucking far end of the country, I swear I would strangle both of them by my own hands," Davis roared, anger shaking his hands as he was thinking for a few minutes. 

"You, Brian. I thank you for your loyalty. Keep your eyes and ears more open..... Please. You may go now. I have things to talk over with my guys," Davis gritted his teeth and Head went away murmuring a small prayer that he was still in the favor of their unstable boss...

***

Jim was sitting on his creaky bed, smoking his pipe while the smoke was curling towards one of the open windows. He was thinking about not just the investigation, but about the arrival of his lover that was scheduled for the next day. The young Sheriff was trying to see how his shaman's belongings would fit in the small space of his residence. Maybe if he moved around a few things... But then again, he didn't know how light Corey might travel.  
  
With a giving up sigh he put his pipe out when it burned down and took a sip from the half bottle of whiskey he'd snatched from the deputy's desk top earlier. Then he laid down on his bed and started imagining how it would be to have his pair with him again.  
  
All that freckled white skin, the playful blue eyes and that cute laugh... Well, those memories and thoughts were certainly giving the young man some exciting thoughts and needless to say, soon he found his hand under his loosened pants, stroking himself to ease the tension in his body and mind.

~~~ 

Meanwhile in the Ioway village the young shaman entered his father's hut and bowed sitting at the fire. 

"I knew this day would come. Still it makes my heart heavy. You're my only son, Corey. And my heart will always worry for you, no matter how many winters you lived," Shawn smiled at his son with love and a touch of sadness. Calling the shaman his English name was the acceptance from his side about Corey joining the white man's world and life. Even if for only a while. The Chief knew these occasions will multiple as the pair grows more into one. "You'll always be my red coyote pup," he added with a sigh and offered his pipe to his son.   
  
"I know, father. I won't leave my people behind, as I have my purpose here. A part of me always belonged to that world, like yours also. And now as I found my pair it is more like a connection between our cultures. I have to help him there."   
  
"I know, Corey. I know. You will manage to bring peace with your duality. I see now how the old shaman was right about the importance of teaching you from both sides of your blood," Shawn nodded slowly just as he was recalling the old holy man's prophecy over his unborn son while he was still living with his white wife on a farm. Forgetting his eyes on his son for a minute as he took the pipe, he decided to not waste the young man's time with more nostalgia. Maybe a little… "You still remind me of your mother, Corey. For days I’ve been feeling her close to us again..." he added, not saying more, knowing his son knew we'll what it might mean.

 ~~~  
  
Up in the Sheriff's apartment muffled moans could be heard as by then Jim was lying naked on top of his bed, one slicked up hand pumping his hard and long cock while thinking about how his shaman felt on it while riding it witch such élan as if his life depended on it.  
  
Damn, it's been only a couple of days and Jim was already missing his pair so much. Not just that tight small body, but Corey himself. He was so complex and cryptic. Like no one Jim has ever met. He was a mystery the young sheriff wanted to solve.  
  
But first pleasuring himself while thinking about that firm and hot body would have to do...

 ~~~   
  
Of course a shy childish smile and blush appeared on Corey's face from his father's words. It all made him look even younger and the mention of his mother's spirit visiting the Chief made his hand move to hold the older man's forearm. 

"I will come back, father. Now tell me please what the hunters found."   
  
The conversation went along about the headhunter and all about what the Chief knew of the shady businesses and ways of Mayor Davis and what Corey should know. Shawn wanted to make sure that all will be the best while coyote lives among the white men.

~~~  
  
Jim could clearly picture that deep blush and the shining curious eyes when he taught something new to him on the soft animal skins. It blew Jim's mind every time just how eager his small shaman was to learn the ways of pleasure and sometimes Jim had to remind himself that all these were new to him. Because before Jim Corey was untouched as a sacred man, waiting for his pair. That knowledge in itself made the present Jim moan a bit louder while bucking up into his firm grip around his leaking shaft.  
  
Closing his hazel eyes he imagined how those soft lips felt around his aching flesh. How eager Corey was sucking on him, taking most of his length. And how proud both of them felt when he managed to deep-throat Jim for the first time, swallowing around him with his tight muscles. To that Jim's long fingers tightened even more and his hand sped up on his pulsing meat. Fuck, he missed his man so much already...

~~~

The Chief really wanted to make sure that his special son would get all the knowledge needed to be safe. As they were talking deep into the night, Shawn even took out many white man clothes for Corey to try on and take.   
  
The Shaman’s beloved horse had to stay behind as well because he was not used to a saddle. But Shawn already got everything ready and under control to have the perfect camuflage for Corey.  


It was all necessary. This was the first time (from the many that will follow) when the Shaman will need all these during his visits to the town.

~~~  
  
And that wild side of the small man... That was another thing Jim already loved so much. Sometimes it was as if mating with a wild beast on bloodlust. The young sheriff often wondered how much the shaman could take and if he indeed had some beastly ancestors. Because that deep fire in the nearly glowing blue eyes could burn Jim like a spitfire, leaving him all breathless and spent.  
  
Like on their last night together when Corey rode him hard and fast, their bodies getting full of scratches and bruises and love bites.  
  
The memory of that by then well-known small juicy ass contracting around Jim was enough for the panting man to finally mess up his hand and stomach as he came hard with a long moan, his mind full of his redhead Indian man.

~~~ 

After everything was done and clear, Corey said goodbye to his father and his guards. Packing the brown mare he rode to the sacred lake to spend the night there under the stars.   
  
Settling down at the cave he couldn't stop thinking about their first time with Jim there. It still melted his heart how the really silly and clumsy man has found himself among them in a couple of days.   
  
His gorgeous pair of a white man. It was funny… Jim really could be more Indian by his looks than Corey. 

Corey smiled lying down and stroking over his hair a few times. He was born with a spirit connected to him and will always be a shaman. And was proud of being an Ioway. In a way he was nervous about the travel, but very happy to see his pair again. The spirits kept him waiting for so long, but it was worth it. Looking up at the small rays of light dancing on the cave walls, he slowly dozed off. Thinking about what will Jim say and react when they finally meet again...

~~~  
  
Meanwhile Jim was staring at the cracks on his ceiling all cleaned up and ready to sleep. But he couldn't. His mind was racing too much for that. There were too many things going on. And one thought that moving into the middle of nowhere would be boring... Nah, luck wasn't on the tall man's side in this matter.  
  
He had to find some evidence to be able to pin the murder on the Mayor, avenge the previous Sheriff's death, keep the peace, stay within the rules set by the laws, find out where the heck Mick could be and most importantly, find a way to blend Corey in. Because frankly, it worried Jim a lot how a heavily tattooed, long red-haired very shaman-looking man could blend in...  
  
And whenever he brought up this topic to Sid, the little fucker just laughed and drank more. Like someone who knows much more than he let Jim know. Which was probably true, like usual... Pissing Jim off, of course. But a least he got a change of clothes for Corey. But how will he sneak into town in his Native outfit? What if someone sees him and tries to hurt him? What if they kill his pair without sending for him?  
  
All these worries made him breathe faster and shallower. A clear sign of a starting panic attack. When he realized that, he forced himself to focus on his breathing to calm down.   
  
"Corey is clever. He'll find his way," he murmured to himself over and over again like a mantra until finally he fell asleep.

~~~

The morning found Corey already on the dusty road. He just couldn't wait to see Jim again.  From the caves he knew a short path that took him to the middle of the town. Very close to the Sheriff’s office. Actually he could turn onto the main road by the saloon.   
  
Doing just that he pulled the black little hat more into his face. Just to make sure to hide enough as he reached the saloon's back and looked around carefully.   
  
He could see people still mostly asleep or at least not on the street or in the windows. Turning to the main road, he headed to the Sheriff’s office, trying to act and look like any other white man.

Needless to say, the young sheriff didn't get much sleep and was up quite early. There was another thing he had to worry about now, it seemed. Sid told him that there was a message somewhere that he misplaced (or in Jim's opinion simply lost) that said that Jim's bosses will send a supervisor after him.  
  
And he was expected to arrive that morning too. Fabulous.  
  
How was Jim supposed to work with someone panting down on his neck all the while? And how was he going to explain Corey's presence in the Office building? Frowning more and more, Jim carefully spit to the side – for a change spitting himself down only a little bit.  
  
While he was busy wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he noticed the lone rider coming towards where he was standing on the small front porch. Was this man in the dark three-piece suit and matching hat the supervisor? Because he was sitting on a horse and said hat was pulled deep into the man's face, Jim couldn't tell, he only noticed that the guy must be short.  
  
Taking a drag from his pipe he puffed the smoke into the air, humming to himself as he waited for the man to get there.

The lone rider saw the tall long-haired man coming out of the office and he couldn't help but grin from ear-to-ear like a small happy kid. He had to lower his head to hide that exited expression as he got closer. Sid was right. This will be so fun...   
  
Turning the horse to 'park' at the fence and hopping off her back, he adjusted his suit and walked to the very nervous-looking Sheriff. Only looking up at him from close. Pulling off his hat, he smiled at Jim with glowing ocean blue eyes. "Howdy, Sheriff?"

For a moment Jim thought that he was seeing things. The way the man moved... was nearly like... And then BAMM! Jim all of a sudden felt as if someone dropped something onto his head, making it start spinning when the short guy looked up and indeed it was his Corey!  
  
"Corey?! How?!" he asked on a high tone, but made sure to keep his voice down. His man looked absolutely smoking hot in that suit and Jim guessed that the red handkerchief worn around the thick neck was to cover the tattoos there. But the long red hair... that was gone. "Your hair..." he stammered, not really knowing what else to say from the shock.

"I miss it too. Maybe gonna grow it back. How you like my cover story?" Corey asked with a very good Irish accent and winked at his shocked man.   
  
Smirking at the laughing Sid at the back, he turned and walked back to the horse to get his bags. "Can you please show me around, Sheriff? As the supervisor detective I will stay in your residence."

"You damn little shit..." Jim glimpsed at Sid for fooling Jim with the supervisor thing. Though at the same time he felt as if a weight was lifted from his chest.  
  
"Yeah... it'll grow back. It's... it's good like this too just strange a bit as I'm not used to it," the sheriff quickly explained it as the first shock was starting to wear off and he went to give a hand to Corey, taking one of his bags.  
  
"Err... the cover story is actually brilliant, he whispered to his man then straightened up and continued on a normal volume. "Of course, follow me, Mr..."

"Taylor. Corey Taylor. Thank you, Sheriff. Lead the way. I am curious about the resting place. Is the bed comfortable?" 

Corey kept chatting and winked at the still giggling Sid. He really wanted to try out the English bed with his pair. And from the wink and nod back he was sure Sid was going to cover some time for them...

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The second the door upstairs shut behind them, Jim was on Corey. Pressing the short man against the door, he leaned down and kissed him hungrily. It's been only a few days since they had to part, but it felt like months to him so now he was drinking in that missed taste thirstily.  
  
"Is that a gun or you're just happy to see me?" Jim asked when they both came up for air, the hazel eyes full of lust, love and also playfulness as he stroked along Corey's skull, wanting to get used to the short hair.

The shaman just giggled flushed and feeling happy finally in his pair's arms. "Actually it's a gun. But I missed you hugely," he said stepping away and pulling out the six shooter posing with it for his man, just feeling lightheaded and playful too over Jim liking him this way too.

Stepping back towards the bed Jim gave Corey some room to pose for him. "Damn, missed you so much too... and you look so hot like this too... So very, very hot... Hotter than last night in my head while I touched myself thinking of you," he babbled without thinking, his eyes glued to the other man as if he wanted to eat him up with his gaze. But there was something else in that look too.  
  
Clearing his throat, Jim nodded towards the bed behind him. "Detective... I believe you wanted to try out this bed, no? Do you mind if I join you in it? There's enough room in it for two..." he said already taking off his jacket before unbuttoning his white shirt as he sat down on the edge, looking up at his man hungrily.

"Oh yeah. Always wanted to try out.... such beds... Like in sheriff residences," Corey said serious but laughed going over to him after putting the gun on the table.   
  
"I slept last night in the sacred cave we became one for the first time. I almost did like you did in this bed as my mind was full of you and the way we got intimate," he spoke softly, blushing a bit. Getting the scarf off his neck and keeping the eye-contact with his man as he pulled off his own jacket and started to unbutton his white shirt, standing between the long thighs of Jim. His hands were caressing the long silky light-brown hair just admiring Jim from close. "You're my other half. I've longed to be with you again…"

Leaning into the stroking hands for a moment, Jim let himself enjoy the soft touches as Corey's moving words washed over him like invigorating waves. "I longed to be with you too... I feel incomplete without you. So clumsy and lost..." he whispered as he was opening Corey's belt, taking off the gun holster and letting it drop on the floor with a thud.  
  
"I want to show you just how much I missed you..." he purred while opening Corey's pants too to free the quickly filling long cock there. Glimpsing at it, a deep growl-like sound left Jim's throat and in the next second he pulled Corey even closer so he could lick along the flushed meat in front of his face. He moaned from the familiar taste then sucked the first few inches between his lips, hazy eyes looking up at the man he started worshiping like he deserved.

Corey closed his eyes and moaned as he felt Jim’s pampering lips around his shaft. "You are perfect for me... I love you so much," he breathed opening his eyes and kept caressing Jim's hair just watching and letting him do as he wanted. Corey wanted all that too anyway...

Watching Corey's pleasure was one of Jim's favorite things in the world. He looked so amazing like that. Getting lost in the joy he was giving to his pair.  
  
Jim also felt his heart speeding up from the whispered confession and to signal that he felt the same, he dug his fingers into the small naked ass before sucking Corey all the way down into his throat. Jim's eyes watered, but he fought off his gag reflex and kept that perfect long and slightly curved cock down his throat for a few moments.  
  
Then he slipped off it, a strand of saliva still connecting him to it as he looked up admiringly at his holy shaman. "Do you... do you want to take me as yours?" he panted, even the thought making his trapped cock throb hard.

A series of animalistic groans escaped Corey while he trembled, buried deep inside Jim's skilled throat. 

As he tried to focus with a dizzy head, hearing Jim's question, he moaned biting his lip. "Yes. I want you to be mine… I’ve never done that… I want to give you as much joy as you always give me... Can you... help me with it?"

Jim just loved the shyness on the beloved face. Caressing the firm butt in a soothing manner, the young sheriff nodded, smiling and so in love...  
  
"Of course I'll help you. Like I always do when you need it," he kissed Corey's by then naked tummy before quickly kicking off his own boots.  
  
Dropping back on the bed, Jim's hands were on his belt, opening it along with his pants. "First step... Let's get fully naked," he giggled with a dirty look, his eyes never leaving his man's hot form.

"That already sounds familiar," Corey giggled too and got rid of his boots and pants fully fast too. He helped to pull of the pants from Jim's long legs all naked already.

Chuckling on how it took some effort, Jim grinned up at the redhead. "See? Not everything is new. You've learned a lot and let me tell you..." he reached out a hand for Corey to pull him on top of his bigger body "you have a natural talent for this too," he winked at him then caught the soft lips in a passionate and deep kiss. His long arms went around the tattooed man right away, holding him close as if he never wanted to let him go.

Corey returned the deep kiss and tried to gather himself to do as his pair did to him before. He loved the tall man and wanted to please him so much.   
  
So to start somewhere, he pushed his knee between the long thighs and took over the lead of their kiss. Pressing his hips to the other man, he bit and pulled on the plump lips, caressing the hair out of the long neck and pushed Jim's head gently aside to leave his lips and start to bite and suck on the goose-bumped skin.

Jim knew that he was going to have to encourage his lover in every possible way to help him through the first shy steps, so to do so, he moaned from the bites and sucking on his neck, opening his long thighs wider as an invitation. Not that these things would be so hard, because frankly, he really loved every action his man was taking to love Jim.  
  
"I love your lips and tongue and teeth on me... You excite me so much every single time... Feels so good..." he added then moaned, lightly bucking his hips upwards in search of some friction.

The shaman only answered with a low lustful growl. Recalling how much Jim loved when his wild spirit was more on surface, he let that side of him more free and moved lower on the beloved body. Moving his thighs to rub against the hardness of his pair, his lips found one of the big nipples and sucked on it hard.

Jim just loved those muscular thighs, especially when they were rubbing against his erection. Biting his lip he muffled a louder moan as his nipple was sucked on, sending a rush of joy right into his leaking cock.  
  
"You're so amazing!" he groaned, stroking his man wherever he could reach him.

"You taste so good. I can't get enough of you…" Corey whispered and moved lower on the long body till he kneeled on the floor between the long thighs and pushed them up even more to pamper Jim's private parts like it was his favorite meal. Which was the truth, to be honest...  
  
The shaman kissed and licked the long leaking meat, his hands caressed the balls and butt of his man with love and hunger.

"G-good..." Jim groaned happily and even smirked down at the other man, pulling his legs up a bit more to give Corey better access. Closing his eyes he took a moment to simply enjoy that long tongue on his sensitive parts, pulse quickening in anticipation of what else will come afterwards.

Focusing on pleasing Jim, Corey sucked the long meat for a while then moved lower to lick the awaiting hole a few times. Just as testing how it feels for him too.

Deciding that he loved it, especially the sounds he managed to coax out from the big man. Getting his courage from it he started rimming Jim, pushing his long tongue inside his body to prepare him. Like his pair did to him before…

Jim's skin broke out in goose bumps again while at the same time he felt as if hot water was poured on him. "Yes! Just like that. Feels so good, my love! Give me a finger too when you're ready..." he panted slightly out of breath and focused on relaxing his muscles as much as possible.

Corey just hummed and licked his middle finger slowly easing it inside the tight hotness. He was so concentrating on the process that he had to remind himself to pull on the throbbing flesh in his other hand.

Moving his hand around more freely, he looked up adoringly at his pair, just watching the pleasures on the handsome flushed face.

A wobbly breath and some more soft moans were Jim's reactions. His face was burning more too and he looked down at Corey with slightly parted lips, slowly starting to move his hips against that amazing finger, silently asking for more.

Taking the hint Corey added a second finger, curling them and pressed it to the tight inner walls in search of that spot inside his lover too. He was getting more and more into the dominant mindset as he was watching Jim's body hungrily taking in his meaty fingers.

The more Corey was fingering the young sheriff, the more Jim melted under his exciting touches. Not to mention when finally he found that sweet spot in him! There were very few men in Jim's life to whom he allowed to touch him like this or fuck him, but he had a feeling that it was going to be so much more intense with his love now. And he couldn't wait!  
  
So far the loudest moan left his mouth and his body arched, fingers curling into fists around the sheets as a rush of violent joy shook his whole body. There was no need for a better proof that Corey has found what he's been looking for.

"You like that? You're so amazing like this…" the shaman said adoring and brushed his fingertips more against that spot before finally giving into his feelings and pulling his fingers out he moved up on the hot flushed body. Showering it with sweet kisses and demanding bites on his way. 

Climbing up to the bed and between Jim's thighs again, he gripped on one of the lean legs with nails digging into the skin deep and moved it over his wide hips as he attacked the panting lips wild and passionate.

"Yes... love it!" Jim panted when he could actually form a coherent sentence. By then Corey was on top of him, leaving his skin stinging and throbbing with pleasure and pain where he was bitten or grabbed.  
  
That kiss only made the world spin more and more, but he let Corey dominate him and if it was possible, he melted even more under him while blindly reaching towards the little nightstand with the bottle of oil. "Please... please slick yourself up and... fuck me! Please! Missed you so much... Want to feel you in me... taking me!" Jim begged quietly and very needy, his tip smearing pre-cum on his lower-tummy as he pulled that leg higher up on Corey's back.

By then Corey’s wild nature took over him with a raging hunger for his man. Of course the begging words only fueled it. "You will be mine, as I am yours. We will be one completely," he said out of breath as he kneeled up between Jim's parted legs and used the oil to slick himself up good. Smearing the remaining amount into the very ready hole.   
  
Keeping his flowing blue, almost predatory eyes on the hazy ones of Jim, he laid upon his pair again and lined his tip to his entrance, pushing inside slowly while moaning and growling. His face buried into Jim's chest and he bit on the sun-kissed skin in his rapture. 

It was so much more than he ever imagined it. The pulsing hotness threatened to make him shoot right away, so he stopped panting half-way inside, drawing circles with his hips just to get used to the feeling. "You feel so good… So fitting together with me…" he breathed trying to gain back control over his body.

By then Jim was utterly speechless and he could only make some guttural incoherent sounds, throwing his head back and digging his nails into the naked tattooed skin of his shaman. Meeting the circling motions of Corey, he panted for air, already losing connection with the world.  
  
"Love... how you stretch me... Push... deeper... please!" he outright whined for more from that beautiful long cock. "Take me!" he groaned, digging his nails deeper into his lover.

Corey only groaned his answer and pulled back an inch just to thrust forward as trying out that feeling too. With that swift move he slipped even deeper than before and cried out from the intense pleasure that was spreading inside him fast.   
  
Gripping more on the side of his pair, he started to really fuck him like that, getting deeper and faster as their shared hunger was growing bigger. 

Leaning down, he kissed Jim again, picking up the pace as now he got his long curved shaft moving inside his pair in his full length easily and rubbing against Jim's spot and tight walls for both their delight.

It was amazing to feel Corey like that. Jim was right. It was even better with doing this with the man he was destined to have as his pair. Looking up with even hazier eyes, moaning over and over again or calling Corey's name, he left his scratches on his man's back and arms and at some point even reached down with one hand to grab and squeeze the flexing ass as he was now being fucked properly.  
  
The bed was lightly creaking under them as their wet bodies were slapping together. Waves of intense pleasure took Jim deeper and deeper into becoming one with his pair and soon all the tension bled out of his body as he completely surrendered to his wild shaman. But it was still not enough. "Harder! Fuck me harder with that perfect cock! Want to feel it for days... Please..." he pleaded so needy that it surprised even Jim a bit. This was definitely a side Corey had never seen from him.

"I thought you'd never ask for it," Corey said with a little laugh, feeling free and lightheaded and so, so in love. His man wanted him, wanted to be one with him and enjoyed all he was doing to him.

Bending the long body under him in half, Corey put the long legs over his shoulders and with a new angle he let all his raging desire loose on his man, fucking him fast and rough with beast-like growls and moans as he kept himself back from releasing.

Jim wanted to chuckle from Corey's comment, but it turned into a desperate moan as he was finally getting what he begged for. "So... perfect! You're... so perfect!" he whined, feeling his cock spurting more of that clear fluid onto his sweaty skin as a mini orgasm made him clamp down on his man after just the first few harder thrusts against his spot.  
  
Then there was nothing left but to moan his head off, the loud slapping, the faster creaking of the bed and their moans were ringing just as loud in his ears as the blood was drumming in them. He reached up with his long arms to grab the iron bars of the bed and let everything wash through his whole being, taking so perfectly what his man was giving him the way he needed it the most.  
  
"I'm gonna... I need to... Please! I want to... Make me!" he nearly sobbed in need from the overwhelming pleasure, wanting to take his man so badly with him!

Corey felt utterly grateful because he felt like exploding into his man at any second. Glancing at the neck glistering from sweat, he couldn’t resist biting it hard, adding a series of almost violent deep thrusts to it to push them both over the edge with loud grumbles and cries as their bodies and souls became one.

It was so very intense and the most perfect thing. Jim couldn't even hear the sounds he was making, just let himself be blinded by the mixture of pleasure and pain as he was falling deeper and deeper into pure bliss and love, not caring about villains and crime fighting and the rest of the world. He was simply basking in these amazing warm feelings, their messy bodies entangled and riding out every last drop of their pleasure, holding on to each other tight then panting for air and trying to function again.

"I love you so much, Jim. You're so amazing. My pair…" Corey breathed and kissed Jim's face all over. Moving out of the other body slowly, he slipped to Jim's side to be able to kiss his beautiful mate properly without the height difference messing with it, just caressing and nuzzling gently the taller body with love.

Giggling cutely, still high on pleasure, he nuzzled back to his smaller man, practically wrapping his long limbs over him, not caring about the mess they made or Corey's seed oozing from him.  
  
"I love you from the bottom of my heart and soul too, my perfect and amazing shaman," he whispered and caught the swollen lips for a deep and long kiss, putting all his emotions into it. He wanted to make Corey as happy as the redhead made him. "Missed you so badly," he confessed, kissing into the tattooed neck.

Corey caressed the sweaty hair and back of his man smiling wide and kept kissing Jim. "You are like a big cat. You know that? A coyote and a puma nuzzling," he laughed and hid more in Jim with a soft giggle.

"We can move between the town and the tribe more freely. I gave up my look for that. I want to share this life with you too. Like my shaman life we share at the village," he added hugging Jim like he would never want to let his pair go again.

"I like that... A coyote and a puma... It's fitting," Jim giggled again, caressing Corey's short hair gently and even pressed a kiss on top of his head, his other hand caressing the damp and scratched up back.  
  
"I hope you know how grateful I am for your sacrifice. I want to share both lives with you too. I can see it so clearly now that we were made for each other and guided together by the spirits..." he murmured. "I'll never let you go," he unwittingly voiced Corey's unsaid thought.

"I'm happy that way. That we can be together here in the town too this way," Corey said moving back a little to be able to look at Jim. 

"Many mixed pairs are in our tribe, as you know. My father has white blood too and my mother was an Irish woman. Still I got to be in the spirits’ favor and born to be special and connect with them. I often felt it strange. But I can help you with my shaman skills. And with my white man looks can be with you in both worlds. When my father cut my hair I realized that. The spirits were right all along," he said with a shy smile. He really felt like all his doubts drifted far away and only this perfect man and their union in love and connecting all of their people mattered only.   
  
His confessions were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Sid's dirty giggle, announcing that he leaves some food at the door and they can take their time till after lunch time when all of them will meet to discuss their investigation.

"Can't tell you how much I'm thrilled too that you're here with a great cover story. I've missed you so much," Jim murmured with a soft loving look in his eyes as he stroked along Corey's spine with his fingertips. "The spirits were very right about us," he chuckled a bit "and I'm sure you'll do a great job with helping and balancing me out," Jim smiled bright then chuckled again. This time from Sid's comment from the other side of the door. It even made him blush a bit.  
  
"Oh... food and more cuddle time on our hands. I love this schedule..." he grinned at his man. "Bring the food while I clean up then we can eat," he suggested lightly spanking Corey's firm butt.

***

Outside the street Munky and Fieldy watched the brown horse riding in town with another urban dressed stranger. For over an hour there was no movement around the Sheriff’s office beside the deputy bringing food from the salon.   
  
The two mercenaries were in deep trouble already. They were lucky that they could escape the fury of Davis alive after the sheriff reappeared.   
  
"We can't find out who came standing here all day…” Munky huffed frustrated. They couldn’t make another mistake...  
  
"If you have a good idea, I'm all ears. But it has to be bulletproof," Fieldy groaned at his partner, giving him the stink eye. It was past midday and he felt hungry and drained standing under the edge of the roof of the building. But really neither of them dared to leave.   
  
"Maybe it won't be too loud if I try to climb up to the window…" Munky mumbled looking up and measuring the odds.   
  
"Yeah… The sheriff can shoot us for peeking into federal office. It will be all legal. First and last legal thing we've ever done…" the other man rolled his eyes grumbling more. But he also looked up the wall, thinking. "Okay. If we don't bring something to the boss he will shoot us anyway. Be careful and don't make a lot of rattle, will ya...?"   
  
Only nodding, the leaner man started to find a hold between the wall and the drain pipe as he slowly climbed up till the upstairs window.   
  
"Stay there. The Reverend is coming over. Maybe you hear something…" Fieldy 'yelled' whispering to Munky who took a better position to see and maybe hear something, just when Chris entered the room and greeted the by then fully dressed sheriff and the shaman.

Not knowing that they had an uninvited guest, the pair was sitting on the by then made bed and Jim offered the only chair in the room for the Reverend to sit down. He appeared much calmer now that Corey was on his side and from the time they could spend to make sure their reunion was as complete and satisfying as possible.  
  
"First of all, thank you for your help in the investigation, Reverend," Jim murmured low. "Mr. Taylor is here to help us out too. Do you maybe have some information which we could use to finally take some steps forward?"

"Nothing new I'm afraid. But I heard the detective brought news from the road to us," Chris said eying the red haired man interested.   
  
"Indeed," Corey cleared his throat and played the western urban white man really well. Surprisingly, if you'd ask Jim... And what he said next almost made the outside hiding and peeking Munky fall down.   
  
"We’ve been investigating the site of the postal coach explosion. And there is no evidence or witnesses from the big city station to underline that Mr. Thomson got into the ride he bought tickets to. In fact, he rented a horse and already a day earlier hit the road. We suspect he may have felt something and decided to change his plans. If we are right, he may arrive in the following days…"

"That's good to know. We were worried about Mr. Thomson," Jim said with a nod, as if he heard this for the first time and as if Corey was indeed a detective sent there to help in their investigation. "Thank you for the valuable information. Once Mr. Thomson arrives, we'll know even more and maybe he can give us more leads to catch the culprits who blew up the coach. Also, we have a murder on our hands. There might be a connection somewhere in that case too. How are the funeral preparations going, Reverend?" Jim turned back to Chris.

"Everything is under control. The Undertaker did a good job on giving back the beauty of the poor girl. I am waiting for her relatives to arrive and the ceremony will be on Wednesday morning. Two days from now."   
  
"I see. I hope it will be enough time for the headhunter to arrive back, if he would," Corey said with a touch of sadness in his voice. "As I know, her only remaining relatives were informed of the ceremony and will be there," he even sighed. "Alright, gentlemen. I think we can go over to the saloon now to ask out the Madame too. If you are okay with that..." Corey finished looking from Chris to Jim questioningly.

Glimpsing at his pair, Jim noticed the hint Corey dropped about the relatives, but he would have to ask about his suspicion once they were alone. Was the Chief really going to come to the funeral too? Mick surely will – in case he arrives until then. But would the Chief put himself into such a dangerous situation? Well, only Corey and time could tell. In two days they will see. Jim just hoped that all will go smoothly. As the noose seemed to tighten around the necks of their enemy, they had to prepare for anything.  
  
"Yes. Let's go see the Madame. We have a few questions for her too. The Detective is a fresh set of eyes in these cases and his expertise will surely benefit us," the Sheriff said in a respectful manner. To the Reverend (and Munky) it might have sounded as if Jim wanted to be on good terms with his "supervisor". But in truth it was a big fat compliment for Corey's shaman skills too.  
  
As the men got up to walk downstairs and say goodbye to the Reverend, their eavesdropper thought it was time for him to retreat too. The information he'd gathered was indeed valuable, but not good news to them. Mr. Davis was going to be pissed again, but hopefully not at him or Fieldy. Carefully – and as quietly as possible – Munky climbed off from the window and with a serious expression looked at his partner.  
  
"We have to go to the boss right now. He'll want to hear this..." he said then both men peeked out from behind the corner of the building, watching as the Reverend headed back towards the church and the men of law walked to the saloon.  
  
"I have a feeling we'll be busy in the next few days..." Munky murmured under his nose as he pulled his cowboy hat into his narrowed eyes, a dark smile forming on his thin lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

After a visit in the saloon the pair went back to the Sheriff’s office after a little 'sightseeing' in the dusty town. Of course they were escorted by Sid's yapping and banter and half-dirty comments.   
  
Once they started heading back, the Indian shaman got lost in his thoughts. He met Lady Stacy for the first time... Well since he remembered... because Mick and his father had that typical older family members habit to talk about things that happened to Corey as a month old baby like he should remember everything…   
  
That made him smile a bit sadly. He truly hoped the spirits would guide Mick back into town in one piece... And keep his father safe... Though, he knew that for the latter things were kinda settled. And the old Chief knew his fate and was prepared...

But anyway... Sid led them back to the office and left to bring them dinner.   
  
Staying with Jim alone again brought his thoughts to his pair. It was a little weird for the Indian to see how much different the Sheriff acted around the town members and how he was outright strange and embarrassed at the saloon with all the ladies. For Corey it took a few long cold gazes with his deep blue eyes to get and keep the very giving kind of females away from him.   
  
Jim seemed to be his old more unsure self, who was a little clumsy and very cute but not so manly…   
  
That all made Corey smile as he was sitting finally without all the clothes and scarf to cover his native tattoos. He was on the middle of the bed just watching Jim packing their stuff out.

It was still so strange for Jim to see Corey among these white men. Not just because he looked so different in white man clothes and short hair – though he was smoking hot like that too. But because Jim got quickly used seeing his pair in a Native setting and doing such duties. Not such a western thing like acting as a detective and trying to solve murders and assassination attempts.  
  
Also Jim had to concentrate a lot not to accidentally let something slip about Corey's real background. And also not to fall flat on his face or something from his returned clumsiness. He often felt embarrassed and blushed a lot that day because of not being on the top of his game. Which the now calm shaman surely noticed. Though Jim was quite thankful at the saloon too when his pair came to his aid with the ladies. After that he could relax a bit.  
  
Now as he finished packing out and turned around, he had to swallow hard from the sight of his very naked inked shaman watching him with his glowing blue eyes. Blushing deep and nearly giggling very unmanly, he dropped his gaze and took off his vest to start unbuttoning his shirt and take off his clothes one by one.  
  
"Am I cursed? Or this place? I can't seem to find my footing in this town, it seems. It's embarrassing, really..." he mumbled. "But I'm happy you're here," he added with a small shy smile as he dropped his underwear to the floor too and walked naked to the bed to climb next to his man.

"I see that. In my village it was different. But it will change there too soon…" Corey said with a sigh, but welcomed Jim's bare closeness with a loving smile. "I think you are very cute, though.. I loved how everyone looked up at you in town. Come here my man of the law…" the shaman smirked holding Jim's hand and lying back in the bed to pull his pair to him.

"Glad you think I was cute because I just simply feel embarrassed about all this. Imagine, it was worse the day I arrived. Without Sid guiding me I think I would have messed up even more..." he murmured as he practically wrapped his long and bigger body around Corey's much smaller one, inhaling his beloved scent from the crook of that amazing thick neck.  
  
"What do you mean that things will change soon in your village too? What do you feel?" he murmured just enjoying the closeness of his shaman.

"Life is about changing. Things will happen as they should happen…" Corey said closing his eyes as he hugged his man and caressed the long silky hair of his pair. "I think you've guessed how. Because of Mick's twin sister my father will come in town again for the funeral. Since the last few days he feels the spirits more... And also accepted it…" he added quietly hugging him stronger to himself.

"I think I get what you're saying... I'm sorry, my love," Jim murmured, tightening his long arms around Corey too. If what the chief and his son were feeling was true then they were ahead of a difficult time and Jim wanted them both to enjoy the relative peace before that.  
  
This thought seemed to give some more confidence to the young man and rolling Corey onto his back, he leaned half-way over him to caress his short beard, looking deep into the beloved blue eyes.  
  
"Want me to help you forget what's coming?" he whispered with a tender expression on his clean-shaven face.

"No… But I want you to make me feel more close to you... and not alone with all what will come," Corey looked back into the hazel eyes and leaned his face to the caressing hand.

He really needed his pair. And from the next day he probably will need him even more. The spirits are always right… He met his soulmate at the right time, just when it was meant to be. He turned his body more to Jim's and stroked the long back. His pink lips parted a little as he moved closer to ask for a kiss.

"Of course, my love. Anything you wish..." Jim smiled fondly at the boyish-looking shaman in his arms and leaned down to give him the kiss he needed so much. And the second their lips touched and his tongue found his way into Corey's mouth to deepen the kiss, Jim's resolve to give exactly what his man asked for only got stronger, making him much more determined.  
  
While kissing Corey with all he got, one of Jim's hands stroked down on the other man's tummy to close his long fingers around the hardening cock there, wanting to give pleasure as their slow-ish kiss got more and more passionate.

As always when they kissed like that, Corey felt like his whole being was melting into Jim's and nothing could ever harm them. His body came alive soon too as his more free nature took over and soon he pulled the bigger body over his. Limbs were wrapping around Jim to keep him close.

Moaning into the seemingly endless kiss, Jim got more comfortable between the muscular thighs he loved so much and even caressed and grabbed one a few times until it was time for him to rub their groins together, hard oozing cocks sliding alongside.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the sheriff pulled back enough to moan and slide his lips down to Corey's neck. There he started kissing, licking and nipping a throbbing vein before moving lower onto the tattooed chest and tug on a pierced nipple.

That fire from within Corey's very core started to rise again and creep along his spine. Jim maybe was clumsy and lost in the little town, but he could play him and his body with perfect precision. The young man's head fell back and he moaned long from the way Jim pampered his neck. He wanted to feel becoming one with his pair so badly...   
  
"I need you so much... my Sheriff…" he moaned again, more lust-filled while he pushed Jim's head and sharp teeth closer to his nipple.

It was really crazy for Jim how much this small redhead could turn him on and make him forget everything else in the world in seconds. By that time he was so hungry too to feel their bodies and spirits become one again that after a few harder tugs and sucking on both pierced and very sensitive nipples, he stroked the heaving chest a few times.  
  
"I need you too, my Shaman..." he whispered then moved Corey's legs up onto his shoulders to be able to lean down and suck the oozing cock nearly all the way down on his throat, hollowing his cheeks on his way back with each bob of his head. Jim's long wavy hair kept falling onto Corey and around his face until he slid off the tasty long cock to stroke it to the side, his long fingers jerking his man before he went down to suckle and lick his balls too. Then it was time to wet his fingers and while starting to massage that wonderfully tight hole, the sheriff returned to sucking his man with all he got.

Corey was already panting for air and shaking to feel more. Jim's wonderfully skilled lips on his leaking hardness made the small man dizzy with pleasure. Threatening to fill the hot wet mouth of his man before it was time.   
  
Finally he felt the long wet fingers teasing his entrance and he practically whined for it. His hips moved in a circle and pushed against Jim's fingertip, his own fingers lost in the long soft hair as he let himself feel the love and belonging to his pair.

It still amazed and turned Jim on so much to see and feel how responsive Corey's body and being was to his touches. He loved it very damn much. He never had anyone with whom he could feel so tuned in and connected with. Maybe that's how things worked between destined mates. Or that's what Jim thought.  
  
Not wanting Corey to lose it too fast, he slipped off the glistening and very hard cock with a loud pop, watching the slightly curved meat flop back onto the tiny tattooed belly. Then Jim's hungry gaze fell onto the quickly opening up hole as it was practically swallowing more and more of the two digits so damn beautifully, making him moan.  
  
Spitting over the hole, the sheriff worked more of it into Corey as he moved his fingers faster and deeper with each move until he curled them. By then he was slamming them fully in, starting to work a third one in while brushing against that magical spot deep in his lover. His own dick was weeping pre-cum by then, throbbing to be buried in his shaman again.

The Indian felt like his whole being has started to burn from desire for that amazingly skilled man. All the mixed emotions he had over Jim having much more experience than he had was gone forever. For his sheriff has learned all that was possible to master in sexuality... or at least Corey felt that way...   
  
His body melted from the high stimulation Jim was giving him. Starting to whine for it and even beg in his native language while panting for air.

In such situations Jim didn't need to speak Corey's native language. He clearly understood the intention (or rather begging) behind those unknown words.  
  
"Yes, it's time. Can't wait longer either..." he growled like some kind of a hungry beast and pulled his fingers out of Corey's hole, manhandling him onto his tummy. "I want to try something new, though. You trust me?" he murmured into the redhead's ear before nipping at the pierced earlobe, rubbing his wet dick against that mouthwatering round ass.

Of course Corey had no objections against anything Jim wanted to do with him. So he stood on all fours before his pair, panting from lust and moved his ass moaning against the wet dick. "Yeah... I trust you… I want to be one with you…" he breathed.

"Good boy..." Jim chuckled and moaned a bit, loving that sweet ass rubbing against him. But he forced himself to pull back and go to the drawer in which his clothes were. Taking two black ties out of it, he knelt on the bed next to Corey and stroked along his inked arm.  
  
"Put your chest down on the bed and adjust the pillow any way that's comfortable for you. Then stretch out your arms so I can tie your hands to the rails of the headboard. You'll love it, I'm sure. You'll be at my mercy. It's all about trust and pleasure and completely surrendering to me and my control..." he explained, his cock jumping just from the mental image of seeing Corey like that.

Corey looked at Jim for a second then nodded and did as Jim said.   
  
He understood and liked the method of what Jim tried to do with him. He even put up a little show for his creative man, stretching out his tattooed arms and back, moving his shoulders a little to flex the muscles in his back – making the beast seem to move along with him too.   
  
And as he got into that mindset, he indeed felt like he was opening up to the spirit realm and reaching for Jim's spirit to merge into one.

"My Lord, you're too good to be true..." Jim said once he could close his mouth from the little show Corey had put on him. He could feel more pre-cum oozing out of his very hard shaft from it. "You're truly my match..." he smiled with adoration at his shaman and leaned down for a rough and possessive kiss before kneeling back up to firmly take one of Corey's hands, making him grab onto the a bar. Then he quickly tied his wrist to it too, making sure that he didn't cut off the circulation. After doing the same with the other hand, Jim sat up and admired the mouthwatering view.  
  
"You look so irresistible, my shaman..." he panted, smearing the wetness down on his long shaft, moaning. Then the young sheriff leaned over the arched back as he was kneeling behind the other man's ass. His big hands began caressing Corey's sides, chest and tummy as he licked along the young man's spine, nipping on the skin here and there.  
  
Jim really didn't know which way to pamper and excite his man, because he had too many ideas. But also he needed to be buried in the small body so damn much... So after kissing his way down to the prepped hole, he spit on it again and positioned himself, panting loudly. Then it was time to watch his wide tip slowly pushing inside, wanting to enjoy the drag as the tight walls gave way to him.

The way Jim took his time to tease the living daylight out of Corey started to become too much. His inner beast even started to rise and the small creature growled his frustration as his strong body pulled against the ropes, flexing all the inked skin. Making the beast seem to be alive too… Maybe to some extent it was merging with the shaman...   
  
But when the long dick finally slid inside him, it was Corey who moaned and trembled delighted. His inner walls wrapping around and pulling the slick cock deeper with a carnal hunger.

To be honest, Jim found the wild being under him breathtaking. Also the way his stretching hole took him so hungrily. The tall man just loved all the exciting noises too which Corey was making to express both his frustration then pleasure.  
  
"You're so hot and tight... You're gonna be the death of me!" Jim groaned too, both hands grabbing onto the firm ass cheeks to pull them more apart and watch as his glistening cock was swallowed between them. Keeping Corey still, he pulled back and watched as he slid inside torturingly slowly over and over again until his pair got loose enough. Then his hips picked up a faster pace, fucking into Corey as deep as he could while slapping his pale ass cheeks a few times until they started to color nearly all over from the hits of his big hands.

The slapping surprised Corey. But also added more oil to his inner fire. He just loved the slightly burning feeling that turned into a pleasurable tingling and rushed over his nerves. Also it made him push back – as much as he was able tied out like that – to meet up Jim's fastening and deepening thrusts. Mumbling in non-English and moaning and grumbling loud.

"You like this, don't you? Being slapped and tied out and at my mercy..." he panted hoarsely and very much turned on as now his balls kept slapping loudly against that mouthwatering reddish ass. Then he pressed as much of his body against Corey's back as he could, pausing only to lick and bite that beast tattoo on his back a few times.  
  
Then he rammed as deep as he could, staying like that to circle his hips and rub hard against Corey's walls and that sweet spot in him. While enjoying that feeling and his redhead's reactions, he calmed himself down a bit with biting and sucking the tattoo on the back of the thick neck, one had sneaking under his lover to play with a pierced nipple a bit rougher.

"Yeah....y-yes…" Corey managed to cry out. His body was swimming in sweat and pleasure, trembling violently in a brand new and higher rapture than ever before.   
  
All that Jim was giving him was making his senses overflow and his other side surfaced even more. Beastly groans and howls escaped his lips as his body tensed against the restrains, but never missing a beat of the maddening pace with which his pair was taking him.

Instead of trying to "tame" that beast, Jim was riling it up even more with twisting the nipples then sliding his hand down onto the very, very wet and hard cock to firmly pull on it in sync with his by then hammering thrusts. He wanted Corey to fully surrender, be his true self and open completely up so their souls could melt together.  
  
Jim could feel himself getting closer to the shaman's spirit with each move he made to make Corey lose it. Maybe next time he'll take him long and slow, but now all was about their instincts again.  
  
Licking the salty and hot skin at the crook of Corey's neck, Jim murmured "Become one with me, my beautiful beast..." He could feel how much Corey was trembling and at the brink.

Not that the shaman or the lurking beast spirit would have needed more encouraging. Corey was lost for the world around him. Only Jim and their closeness and connecting souls existed. Not to mention his burning body that seemed to be turned into liquid lava under the special attention of his pair.   
  
Without any other announcement, the small creature let out a cry that was more characteristic to a suffocating beast’s than to a young human’s. He was coming hard and long into Jim's hand, his body cramping in bliss and pulling his mate with him into the flames.

***

Jim just finished putting on his better and more elegant suit that he had brought with him from NYC for more important celebrations. And wanting to give his respect to the poor murdered girl – and also to her relatives – he stroked down on his tie after checking the gun on his side. This time he tied his hair together with a black leather strip and turned to Corey with a serious – and a little worried expression. He wasn't entirely sure that the Chief and Mick (if he gets back at all) showing up on the funeral in bright daylight was a good idea, but he knew he wouldn't be able to talk them out of it, even if he tried.  
  
"Are you ready, my love?" he asked and even stepped to the shorter man to cup his face in his big hands, his face softening into a gentle and very much in love expression.

"Yes. Ready as much as I can be," Corey said and raised onto his toes to peck his lover's lips.   
  
He knew how much danger this ceremony could be. Also it will reveal all the family ties between them maybe to more people than it's safe to know...   
  
"It will be... interesting.." he added putting on a dark suit jacket he brought with himself then tied a handkerchief around his thick neck to hide all the tattoos. After that he put his guns in their sheaths too, looking up at Jim to signal that he was ready.

"I have the same feeling..." Jim said after the peck then stole another kiss from his shaman. "Let's just keep our eyes open and be careful. For some reason I have a bad feeling besides the worry," the tall sheriff said then nodded that they should get going.  
  
Downstairs a slightly tipsy Sid joined them. And of course they got a dirty grin from him – which made it clear that he had heard at least some of what they did last night.  
  
"The horses are ready to go to the cemetery," he announced, tipping his hat at them. For a change he looked quite decent in a better suit too.  
  
"Thank you, Sid," Jim murmured with some color on his upper cheeks, but didn't comment anything else.  
  
The cemetery was on a small hillside behind the dusty town and took about 10 minutes on horse back. By the time they got there, Reverend Chris, the Madame, her girls and a few others were already there. And as they got closer and a few people moved aside, they noticed that Chief Shawn and Mick were already there with grim expressions.

Seeing his father made the Indian stop and take a deep breath. 

"Wait... I have to tell you more about my family. That dead girl is Mick's twin sister. They were the much younger siblings of my mother. My father and my mother took care of them, like his own children. The bear is my uncle. Not many knows these... You should, I think," Corey said looking deeply at the sheriff.   
  
He had a very bad feeling about all this too. And the signs weren't looking good either. But they slowly got to the gathering to let fate play its cards out as it wished.

The Sheriff tried to keep his poker face on from the new information Corey just shared with him about his family relations. But it also cleared a lot of questions for him. Since there was no time to get into it more at the moment, he simply nodded to his pair as a sign that he understood. Also it only made Jim's throat tighten with worry. Now he saw what a huge risk both the Chief and Mick took to be there at the girl's funeral.  
  
From that his hazel eyes checked every face and kept searching their surroundings too. They were too exposed to his liking, but he couldn't do anything about that. So he just followed Corey after whispering to Sid (who hopefully just played on his tipsiness this time) to keep his eyes open.  
  
"I think everyone we were waiting for are gathered here," the Reverend looked around, ready to start after everyone quieted down and also the Undertaker drew back under a dead tree's slim shadow, leaning onto his shovel.

Corey went to stand by his father, who was wearing his white man clothes but also his Iowan Chief necklace and eagle feathers in his hair.   
  
The meaningful deep look shared between the two of them probably didn't skip the others’ attention, but it just didn't matter.   
  
Next Corey nodded to Mick, who had the Madame hugging his big arm like she was afraid the huge handsome man would get lost again...   
  
With a sigh the small shaman in disguise peeked up at his pair as Chris started to say a prayer.

Jim nodded to the Chief and Mick as a greeting and so wanted to put an arm around his pair but they were in public. So he simply just returned the blue gaze then turned his head towards the gathering to look for any threat.   
  
Sid stayed at the edge of the crowd, keeping an eye on their environment while the Reverend continued, accompanied by some sniffing of the other girls.

It all happened in mere seconds. Everyone was focusing on the coffin and the Reverend's words. There was a light breeze in the morning and quiet all around. Making the scene even more peaceful, or suspicious...   
  
The shot barked loud. It echoed from the far hills and made the resting birds panic and chirp loudly as they took off to the sky.   
  
Shawn grabbed his chest and bent down. The hit was very precise, the shotgun bullet went straight through the Iowan Chief’s heart...   
  
Mick took off at once. Despite his heavy look, his legs ran fast towards the bushes where the shot was aimed from.   
  
It took only a blink of an eye for Corey to catch his father’s falling body into his arms and call him on his native language.   
  
Shawn smiled at his son, saying back some lines in Iowan then closed his eyes and with a long sigh his spirit joined the aerials.   
  
That was when the young shaman tore the scarf from his neck and growled like a beast that lived whitin him and ran after Mick too. Followed by the Madame's cries and pleas for them to stop, the screams of the saloon girls and the shocked expression of Jim. Who soon found his own voice and called after Corey too ad Sid ran to his horse to assist the other two men.

From the bushes a dark short-haired man jumped up and tried to run away. Not that he had any chance as Corey yelled, or more like howled some native lines at him and Mick's deep voice shouted at the slim armed man.   
  
Pulling his gun out during the chase, Mick shot a few times but missed. They were able to chase the fucker to the river, and there he got somewhat cornered between the water and the high cliff.   
  
The one thing that really stopped him was a tomahawk flying into his knee bend, almost tearing the limb off as he fell into the fast stream.

The shock was making his body numb, but the Sheriff quickly shook himself out of it and yelled after his lover and Mick – in vain.   
  
Frowning, he looked at the lifeless body of the Chief on the ground with the Reverend and the Madame kneeling by it. Most of the other town's people already fled the scene. Though the strangely calm Undertaker was still leaning onto his shovel with a nearly amused expression.   
  
"Stay with the Chief, please," Jim told them then headed back to Prince, quickly untying Corey's horse too to take him along. This was probably the first time the Sheriff jumped up on Prince with ease to follow the chasers.   
  
He caught up with them when the assassin fell into the river. As he passed the three men, he let go of the rein of the other horse to leave him to whoever might want to get on him. Then he turned Prince so he could follow the killer from the riverbank.

Corey jumped up on his horse and yelled after the limping man in Indian language. He did not care about his cover or anything else. He knew his father has left that world. Even before the funeral he and the chief could feel the signs. But that didn’t take away anything from the pain that was pounding like a piercing burning knife stabbed over and over into his chest.   
  
The sniper’s blood painted the stream red as he tried to get away. But eventually he gave up. Throwing the gun away he stayed put as the headhunter and the shaman tied him up in silence.   
  
"Take him into the Sheriff’s Office. We take the Chief back to his home with Coyote," Mick told Jim and Sid on a matter of fact tone, gently patting his nephew's back.

Jim was prepared to talk Corey out of killing the guy on the spot, but sighed a bit relieved when he saw it wasn't going to be necessary. Still... looking at the devastated, angry and sad expression of his love was breaking Jim's heart too. Especially because the Sheriff knew he wouldn't be able to go with his hurting Shaman... The man who probaby was going to become the leader of the Iowan tribe next to stepping into the role of the first Shaman too.  
  
"Take him," Jim only said that to Sid and turned to the quiet and young-looking assassin. "If you try anything, my Deputy will drag you back to town behind his horse! Understood?" he frowned with a furious expression.  
  
"Y-yes, Sheriff..." the guy said barely audible. He was probably scared of what will happen to him.  
  
Well, the only reason he was still alive was the fact that they needed to interrogate him.  
  
After that, the tall Sheriff watched as Sid led the guy to his horse then Jim walked over to his devastated mate and hid him from the sight of the murderer with his bigger body and back. Cupping his face between his big hands, he looked deeply into his pair's eyes. He'd never seen them so sad. "I'm so sorry, my love..." he whispered so just the two of them could hear it and gently pecked the soft lips.

Being far enough and only near to Mick as all of them were somewhat hid by the bushes, Corey leaned into Jim's chest for some kind of protection. Kissing back the soft lips, he just stayed close to Jim for a few seconds, inhaling his pair's scent.

"We take him back and talk to the elders. I will be busy at the village now because all of this. I expect you to come to his ceremony, if not before. It will be two days from now on at sundown," Corey said low and backed away from the sheriff.   
  
They were now two separate worlds – more than ever before since they've met. Both of them the head of their people and responsible for many lives.   
  
With his sad eyes kept on Jim for long, Corey turned and hurried his steps to catch up with Mick, followed by the brown horse he came into town with.   
  
Back in the cemetery, ignoring the few town people who remained there, Corey picked up a handful of dirt and threw on his dead aunt's coffin in the grave. The Undertaker did his job well with quickening up the burial with all that happened all of a sudden. The Shaman said some Iowan words with closed eyes then looked around. 

"May justice be served for all. And all may rest in peace," he said in English, avoiding the eyes and bowed to the grave.   
  
Chris only seemed a little shocked by all. And while he knelt beside the dead Chief, he nodded respectfully at the unmasked young Indian.

The Madame watched over everything while the others were on the chase, but she definitely looked relieved when they all came back alive and was informed where the Sheriff and the other two men were. Still, it didn't make her feel less worried. She knew all too well who was behind this and how far he was willing to go. "Please, take care of yourself and him. I don't want to lose you again..." she whispered to the big buff head hunter, squeezing his arm once more then reluctantly let it go and watched as Mick and Corey and even the Reverend handled the Chief's dead body.  
  
"Stay safe, Corey... and my condolences. Your father was a good man," she finally said after thanking them for coming to the funeral and then bid the two men farewell.  
  
Back by the river bank's bushes, letting Corey slide out from his embrace was probably the hardest thing for Jim to do during his life. For some reason it felt finite. But it was probably only his worrying and overthinking mind again. "I'll be there. Please take care of yourself, my love..." Jim whispered and felt like his heart was breaking all over again as he watched the back of his Shaman getting further and further away from him. He knew it had to be done, he knew how serious things just got, but it was still a horrible feeling.  
  
How will they be able to meet? Literally they were now standing on the two sides of a deep abyss... Was their relationship going to fade and disappear in the darkness between their worlds? Even the thought made Jim's heart ache.  
  
"Let's go, Jim Sheriff. We'll have a lot of things on our hands too, ya know..." he suddenly heard Sid's compassionate voice.  
  
Looking up, the Deputy was already on his horse with the injured killer sitting in front of him.  
  
With a heavy sigh the Sheriff got up on Prince and they headed towards the opposite direction.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The rest of the day at the Iowan village was busy and sad. The body of the much respected Chief was dressed in his Indian leader clothes and put on a pedestal under a newly put up tent.   
  
The elders were feeding the fire set by Shawn's body. Flowers and artifacts were brought by the people. Many women stayed and their crying and chanting with the old shaman and Jay, the young trainee, were keeping the connection with the spirit world with drums and singing.   
  
Mick was an honorary member of the tribe, and even put up Indian clothes and paintings over his body out of respect for his once stepfather.   
  
He was most worried about Coyote, of course. The young full of life creature turned dark and isolated himself in his private hut most of the time. Only allowed entrance for Mick and the woman who came to talk over details with the ceremony and the picking of the new chief after it.   
  
Indeed, the young shaman didn't want to see nobody. He felt the closeness of the spirits and other beings even more clearly around him. And he let himself mourn his father. Firstly, his father deserved it. Secondly, he knew he only had time for that till the ceremony. After that night he will take over as the main shaman for his people, and most probably the new chief... Which would be hard and a mess... And he wasn't sure possible even…   
  
But for now he didn't care for all that. He longed after his pair. And hoped deep down that Jim would visit him, if only for a few hours… The way they had to part left a bitter taste in his mouth and a hollow feeling in his heart.   
  
The first day went with all that... On the second day's morning the elders wanted him to join their chant as preparing for the ceremony at sundown. By that time Corey gave up the hope that Jim would come earlier... And the darkness that has been with his spirit all of his life started to take over his thoughts and emotions and created nightmares and visions about Jim staying at his people and a war starting between the two sides.

Things weren't brighter in Iowa either. The whole town was stirred up by what happened in the cemetery. Some even questioned the new Sheriff's loyalty and if he knew about the "detective" actually being an Indian in disguise. To clear some things and reassure the town's people that they weren't in immediate danger, the Sheriff and the Deputy held a speech at the town's square. Even the Mayor and his men showed up and watched from the side how things were going. The Sheriff was sure they were going to stir more things up in the background, but now they just observed the situation and didn't rebuff anything the men of law were saying to reassure the people.  
  
Answering those questions that were fired at them in a rapid pace took hours that first day, but it was a must. In the end the official statement was that Jim and Sid didn't know about the detective's true identity and that the killer of the Chief was caught and locked up, waiting to be questioned. Jim also reassured them that the Indians were unlikely to attack, but asked everyone to keep their eyes and ears open to help their work.  
  
All in all, that afternoon and early evening went well considering the circumstances. It seemed that Sid was even a bit proud of the Sheriff for standing his ground. Jim definitely came off to him as a more confident and firm-handed man.  
  
The healer in town did his best to tend and fix the murderer's leg so he wouldn't bleed out in his cell, so they let him rest out the day too, even if Jim thought he didn't deserve it. Even so just one glass of whiskey that he shared with Sid was enough for him to quickly fall asleep upstairs. His last worried thought revolving around his mate.

As the second day went on with all the spiritual rituals, Corey felt himself drifting away more and more. He had a good share of the drinks made from the sacred herbs. But even so, he constantly felt the worried eyes of his uncle on him.   
  
As the sun hit the zenith, Mick even dragged Corey away into the young man's hut and sat him down.   
  
"You make me worried, kid. I lost now everyone. You are the last of my family. Talk to me, Coyote..." he spoke to the shaman in Iowan language, having the feeling he was more comfortable now with that blood and connections in him.   
  
"There's nothing to tell, Bear of the Road," Corey raised his hazy eyes at the big man. "I feel like I’ve lost it all. The white people will bring war on us... And the Sheriff will stay on their side. The Elders said the people want me to be the new Chief. But I don't know..."   
  
"You don't have to be the leader if you don't feel like it. The Elders are talking over who else could be good as well, so the people could choose from others too. They know you're a shaman and carry a wild spirit from the other world. That is a burden enough already... And as for Jim... He loves you. Never doubt that until you have proof. So far he has shown only his love for you," Mick said gently to the messed up young man.

Corey always has been more like a little brother to him. But now he knew he had to look after the shaman more, and even felt like all that fatherly calmness and wisdom somehow suddenly flowed into him from Shawn, or more like was awaken in him. He learned from the best. Shawn was a good father… "Come now. We eat with the tribe."

Back in the town as Jim was drinking his first morning coffee upstairs, just staring out at the dusty street, he could have sworn that he could feel the pain of his beast shaman. Damn, he missed him so much. He so wanted to be there for him, to console and support him during this difficult time. But he couldn't because of his duties as the Sheriff. He had to protect these people. He had to find some proof that Davis and his men were behind this and many other crimes...  
  
With a heavy sigh he finished his morning drink and went to put his clothes on. It was going to be a difficult day too.  
  
Downstairs he saw a lightly snoring deputy on the couch Jim managed to get for the station so if someone came they could sit down with them in a bit more comfortable way. And also it served as a bed for Sid during the nights. Better than falling asleep on a chair by the table, no?  
  
But something was off... Jim could feel it... Or rather smell it... Looking around, he didn't see anything out of place. Right until he moved closer to the very quiet and shady cell.  
  
Then a loud curse flew out of his mouth, making the deputy wake up with a start so big that he landed on the floor with a thump. "Wha'?"

"Sid, come here!" Jim said angrily as the shock quickly passed over him. On the floor their assassin was lying in the pool of his own blood, his throat cut wide open so he wouldn't give a sound while suffocating in the red liquid. His eyes were wide open as well as his mouth, his last yell never being able to escape him. "How could this happen?!" Jim turned to the shorter man who looked just as baffled.  
  
"I don't know. I swear I locked the door before I went to sleep, Jim Sheriff!" he said and marched to the only entrance, trying the handle which made the door open.  
  
Jim raised a brow as their eyes met and he had a doubting expression on his face.  
  
"It was locked, I swear!" Sid repeated.  
  
"This isn't good. This isn't good at all..." Jim scratched his head with a grim expression. "Our one hope to tie him to Davis is gone now. What the fuck will we do?"

The ceremonial feast under the high sun went well. The people brought many of the late Chief’s favorite dishes. The whole village gathered in the middle of the village before the funeral tent and everyone brought a piece of wood for the bonfire. Even the small children. At sundown they will use those to burn the body of the Chief and let the memories of his Earthly existence join his spirit on the other side. 

***

In the Iowa town's far end Davis’ two men were sitting by a big rock and were drinking from a bottle of whiskey. The assassin was really Munky's little brother. But as he got captured, and it was clear for the Mayor that the Sheriff got connected to the Indians and the headhunter was back... the two gangsters had to prove their loyalty and dedication to keep the Mayor safe. But that kill and the surprised face of Ray, the assassin in the prison, left doubts in both of them.

***

It was late afternoon, nearly time to go to the Chief's funeral. Later that day, after the doctor came with the Undertaker to examine then take the body, Jim and Sid had to clean up the bloody cell too. The whole town was stirred up once again and even the Mayor showed up all by himself to look at the crime scene. All along, Jim was expecting that he'd accuse the Sheriff and Sid that it was them who silenced Ray because of their obvious Indian connections.  
  
But he didn't do that just double-talked all along his short visit. But Jim mostly just stayed silent and kept mopping up, wishing this snake to hell. He could barely wait to be able to get dressed in his finer suit from the day before and get the hell out of this chaotic town. He needed to clear his head and pay respect to the Chief who had accepted him for his son so kindly.  
  
Also, Jim's most important task was helping his pair now. He was finally going to be able to see and hug him again. Sid told him that he was going to keep things in control for two or three days so Jim could stay at the tribe under the pretense of "keeping up the peace" between the Indians and whites.  
  
Jim also knew that he would have to talk about Ray and what happened to him. Maybe even in front of the tribe or the elders too. He wondered if they already have chosen the new Chief or not. If it wasn't going to be Corey then Jim hoped that it was going to be a reasonable man.  
  
Outside he looked first towards the horizon then at his pocket watch. It was nearly six. He was late. Realizing that, he got on Prince with more confidence and leaned down to his ear. "Take me to him. Take me to my pair..." he whispered to the horse that made some agreeing sounds and turned to do as he was told.

In the village the bonfire was built already under the body of the Chief. All the offerings and flowers were put around the square burial fireplace. The weapons of the late man and his Chief clothes and decorations were also gathered.   
  
The Shaman started to chant to the sounds of the ceremonial drums. It was almost time…

Jim arrived just in time and stopped Prince a little bit further away from the prepared bonfire. He let his horse go to the others to be with them and graze if he wanted. Then he walked towards the gathered people, some noticing him and giving him way with a bow.  
  
Since his pair was already taking part of the ceremony, Jim headed towards Mick and stopped on his side in silence. He greeted him with a nod, seeing that the stepson of the Chief was in pain too. "I'm sorry we couldn't keep him safe..." he whispered to the big man then turned his head to look at the red Shaman. "How is he?"

"He knew his time came to an end. He was a very wise man…" Mick said silently. "Corey is not fully here. And as you say 'high' from all the shaman drinks. His balance is off. His darker side is starting to take a hold of him. He thinks a war will come between your and our people, and you will stay on the white men's side. Hope you can stay with him for a while now," Mick added. His whole being radiated serious concern over the small redhead who lit the fire while chanting to the spirits above.

Watching Corey with worry for a while, Jim was listening to what Mick was saying. "I was afraid of this. Could barely sleep I was so worried about him. And I wouldn't leave him. I love him. I hope you know that," Jim looked up with an honest look at the blue-eyed head hunter, who looked more like a big Indian warrior with the native clothes on. Jim noticed that they left some of the warrior tribal tattoos (or at least that's what the young Sheriff thought they were) visible on his shoulders and one arm. Looking at them a little while longer, Jim was lost in thoughts then he met Mick's eyes again.  
  
"Yes. I can stay for a few days under the pretense that I'm gonna try keeping the peace with the tribe. That gives me some time with Corey. I hope I'll manage to help him," he sighed then as the chanting got louder in time with the fire getting higher, Jim turned his head back towards the funeral.

The ceremony was fast. The whole tribe quieted down as the flames grew higher and the unmistakable sweet smell of burning human flesh rose up towards the sky with the smoke that carried all that Shawn was over to the next stage and world of existence.   
  
The young shaman walked back towards his uncle and couldn't help the smile light up his sad face from seeing Jim standing there.   
  
The elders started to sing slowly and all the people sat down on the ground joining in. Corey took Jim's hand and did the same pulling his pair down with him to sit.

Despite all the sadness and mourning that filled the scene, Jim thought it was a beautiful ceremony.  
  
Soon afterwards, the Shaman and his pair retreated to Corey's hut, Jay and V-man standing on guard outside as usual. Leading Corey to the bear skins near the fireplace, Jim silently started a small fire then sat down, pulling his mourning pair onto his lap sideways to offer him some protection and safety.  
  
"It was a beautiful ceremony. I just wish I could wipe away all your pain. I'm sorry I couldn't come earlier," he murmured, gently stroking Corey's beloved face. He could see that he was still under the influence of whatever he consumed, but it didn't matter. All that mattered now was that he was where he was supposed to be.

The little dizzy and unstable shaman boy hugged his man strong as he hid himself in the bigger body. "You're here now. I've missed you," Corey mumbled with a bit tied tongue. "I thought you changed your mind... because the town people must be mad at us Ioways now…" he sighed and moved to peck Jim's lips a bit clumsily.

Jim tightened his embrace around Corey, taking deep breaths to stay calm. He had to admit to himself after that clumsy little kiss that seeing Corey so vulnerable and on some level cute and very much like a small lost boy, made his body react. Not to mention that they had to be apart for two days with doubts in their hearts. Those two days felt like a year to the very much in love Sheriff...  
  
"Most don't hate you. They are just confused and needed some answers. They are more worried about an Indian attack to revenge the Chief's death. I tried to reassure them that it's not likely and that I came here today to pay our respect and to keep that from happening..." Jim placed small kisses onto Corey's face, inhaling his scent mixed with the smell of herbs and that strong liquor.  
  
"I've missed you so damn much too. I would never change my mind about you or leave you. You are my pair... through thick and thin. I love you so much, my shaman. Never loved anyone like this," Jim confessed, wanting to both reassure Corey and give him something positive. Because Jim felt his love was pure and unconditional, growing stronger and stronger by the minute.

"You're my pair too... And want to make peace with you… on behalf of the town and this village... We should set a base up for that…" Corey whispered as he felt his man's body come alive from his closeness.   
  
He also felt like warming up on the lap of his sheriff. Longing for the big hand’s touch on his skin, he moved the hand on his face down to his chest while leaning in for a deeper kiss.

"That's a really good idea. It should've been done earlier too. But I guess it wasn't time for that. Too many attacks and blame put on your people by those who are against that peace. Maybe we should try working towards that peace now more than ever... Not giving people like Davis an opportunity to sabotage that," Jim thought out loud but was silenced by that kiss and his hand led down onto the narrower chest.  
  
As his hand found one of the pierced nipples and started lazily playing with it, he kissed Corey back with all the love and tenderness he could.  
  
"Shouldn't we just cuddle? You must be exhausted..." he murmured but didn't stop his long fingers lightly squeezing and playing with the small boob he loved so much.

"I see you need some of that drink too… You don't really get my… double talk....? That's how you call it, right?" Corey giggled and reached down to grip on the hardening cock of Jim. Moaning from the kneading fingers on his breast.   
  
"You should take me to my bed, for sure, and take my clothes off and cuddle me closer... " he whispered to his man on his most dirty tone.

"Oh... OH!" Jim's eyes widened and felt pretty stupid from not picking up on the double meaning of Corey's words. Blushing hard he dropped his eyes a bit and shrugged lightly. "Sorry... my mind was occupied more with the current situation..." he sighed, which turned into a moan when his hardening flesh was grabbed by the smaller hand. "I feel like a fool..." he kissed into the thick tattooed neck. "Your fool..." he giggled at the end. "But as you wish, my love," he pulled his head back to look into the beloved eyes then kiss him hard and deep.  
  
It took a good minute for Jim to be able to pull away from his beautiful boy and do as he was asked. Kneeling up, he took his time to take off all their clothes then lie down on his side, facing Corey and pulling him close to kiss him again. "I want to make love to you so much..." he said in-between kisses. The fear of losing his shaman was still strong in Jim so he couldn't stop tasting him and showering him with his love-filled kisses. "I love you..."

Corey just giggled with Jim and assisted him as they got rid of all the clothes.   
  
"I love you too. My fool. You're fun when you're my fool. And you're sweet and kind and loving when you're my lover. I want to become one with you too…" he whispered between the kisses and moved his limbs over his pair.

Sighing happily, Jim welcomed those limbs around him as he put a hand onto Corey's nape, stroking along the short red hair there. The other began caressing the naked back, ass and thick thigh as he could reach his man.  
  
During more deep kisses, the young sheriff felt he needed more friction on his throbbing flesh and reached down to take both their cocks in a big hand, slowly pumping them.  
  
He had missed this so much. Being intimate with his pair. These were the only times when he could fully let himself go and enjoy as their spirits got closer, feeling that no one else could understand him as well as this small young shaman with the insanely blue eyes.

The touches and the jerking hand that held together their hard meats made the Indian cry out and mumble lines on his native tongue. His hips kept bucking to cause more friction between them. His strong leg over Jim's hip pulled the other man even closer to his hungry body.   
  
His father gave his blessing to them... And told Corey to be happy and alive... And that night after all that went down and the burial of his father, the shaman felt the need to be alive and to belong to his pair more like ever before in their relatively short relationship.   
  
"I want you so much, my silly white man…" he giggled and turned his head to bite and suck on Jim's tanned skin, pampering all Corey could reach from him and to show him how much he needed and missed Jim.

Jim giggled too, followed by some deep moans both from the bites and sucking on his skin and feeling the small body pressing against him.  
  
"You're so unreal... Like a dream. Perfect," he kept babbling then slowly let their wet shafts go, offering his long fingers for Corey to suck on. "Make them nice wet for me, my fierce shaman beast..." he purred, heart rate picking up from what he was about to do to his boy.

The pink lips wrapped around the long fingers and Corey started to suck and lick them with such enthusiasm as if it was Jim's dick.   
  
He never stopped to move against the other man's hips and as his desire rose higher, his nails started to draw long nice lines into the soft skin of his pair. He started to really lose himself in the feelings and arousal for him.

"Good Lord..." Jim managed to say just that while watching the hungry boy doing that, making his hard cock jump and throb, this time knowing that his shaman was doing it like that as if he was sucking on his oozing member.  
  
Finally pulling his very wet fingers out of that sinful mouth, Jim attacked the pink lips for a deep and passionate kiss, his own hunger bleeding into it. Needless to say, said fingers quickly found Corey's butt and began massaging and wetting the tight hole he'd missed so much too, soon probing and pushing his long middle finger in.  
  
"Move onto it if you're so hungry, my love..." he whispered onto Corey's lips then began kissing and sucking on the thick neck.

The shaman didn't need much ordering to practically ram his ass down on the long finger. His high brain starving for the friction, and his joyful groan escaped him loud.   
  
Turning his head a little and pushing Jim's head more to his neck, he was getting desperate to feel the sharp teeth of his pair tear into his skin. He wanted to feel more. More of the physical things and less of what made his heart and spirit heavy and aching.   
  
His hips were moving slowly up and down on Jim's fingers, while his nails dug into the scalp of his man. "Bite me... Please…"

The lean man could clearly feel how desperate Corey was for the physical love shared between them because of the recent happenings and he was going to give him all he could to make him forget all at least for a few sweet minutes.  
  
Without an answer he bit down hard on the tattooed neck and at the same time pushed a third finger in, not wanting to tease him or keep him waiting for too long.  
  
As he was chewing up a spot on Corey's neck, Jim realized that he needed this just as much to forget his own worries about how things would be from now on, or how they would be able to meet. Of course Corey coming back into town was out of the question now that he blew his cover. But there were still many things they would have to solve and figure out, not just about the crimes or the situation between the Indians and the white men. But about their relationship too.  
  
Maybe that's why he soon pulled his fingers out and blindly slicked his dick up, needing to bury himself inside that inviting hole and to get lost in his shaman.

Corey felt the world spinning around him as he let the sharp pain rush over him and wipe out everything else from his core.   
  
"Be one with me… Please, my love... I need you…" Corey moaned gripping onto the bigger body with all he got. He may even whined for it, totally losing his mind like a cat in heat. Maybe his wild beast side came to the surface more. But it was sure that he sounded like a hungry beast that moved almost desperately and frustrated against the wet wide cockhead.

He pulled back only until he fully laid Corey onto his back then Jim knelt between the thick thighs he loved so much and opened them a bit more. Positioning himself against the wet hole again, he didn't waste any more time and rammed all the way in with one swift move, not having patience for gentler or slower. Besides he knew how much his shaman loved it when he took him like this.  
  
"I need you so damn much too..." he groaned and leaned on his forearms at the sides of his boy's head before he began rolling his hips back and forth, loosening up Corey a bit more with each long stroke of his hard cock while he got lost in the pleasure he saw on the beautiful flushed face.

The grunts and moans were rolling off with the native words from Corey's lips. He picked up Jim's rhythm at once and moved to take the long hard cock deeper into his body. He felt how his tight muscles pulled it in even more and flexed around the pulsing shaft.   
  
His spirit felt one with his pair and they got fully lost in each other, blindly kissing and touching and scratching each other while they were chasing their pleasures higher.

Jim couldn't compare this to anything else in this world and he knew he'd never be able to, but it was just right this way. The bond they shared with each other was beautiful, deep and more powerful than the sheriff would ever know. The shaman probably knew and felt more or at least understood it better, but what Jim did understand was enough for him to know that this was something very special between them. And he never wanted to lose it.  
  
That's why his rough and fast moves melted into lighter and slower ones so they could take their time in enjoying each other and letting their souls melt into one. It left their naked bodies glistening in sweat, their breathing ragged and their lips sore from kissing each other so much, their limbs tangled, their physical forms rocking together in perfect sync.  
  
Jim never wanted this to end, of course. But he knew there was one more thing missing towards which the fire in them was guiding the pair.

Corey felt like the fire inside him spread even more and melted his very being. Spreading along to cover Jim too and connect them on even more levels. He felt one with his pair. And felt even more the urge to fall into the endless flames with his man.   
  
Their bodies were going on the very last string of energy and consciousness as they were dancing on the edge of their release.

"Now, my love... I can feel it's time," Jim whispered onto Corey's lips as he was cradling the shaman's head in his big hands. His long body was shaking for their joined release by then and Jim made his thrusts rougher and faster again, hitting Corey's spot from the perfect angle. "Take me with you..."  
  
Those were his last words before burying his head into the chewed up neck. And this time he tasted blood from his bite.

The way Jim attacked his pleasure spot drove him crazy. And as he felt the kissing and sucking lips on his neck, Corey’s body shook and cramped. Shooting his load onto their bellies and pulled Jim with him into the blinding flames of their bliss.

Drunk on the pleasure and the taste of the shaman blood, Jim came too of course, feeling like melting in their fire. They were still riding out their shared pleasure when he let go of the bloody neck to give his last rough thrusts to his man while giving him a red and deep kiss, his messy and damp hair falling around them.  
  
"My perfect shaman..." he murmured with the deepest love he ever felt in his life and hugged Corey nearly painfully hard to him, never wanting to separate from him.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

The morning after the ceremony was quiet. The people stayed up late and sang and ate and drank in the memory of their late Chief.   
  
Mick was up early, though. He saw the others just starting to get moving in the tents and huts. With a big sigh he started to walk around.   
  
There were many things to arrange in the community. Firstly, the elders will have to decide who they were going to suggest for the new chief. Coyote and even the Bear was a possible person. Mainly because of their family ties to the late Shawn. But beside that, only one middle-aged warrior was who came into Mick's mind.   
  
Although he was not sure how the young shaman could handle all the roles and pressure of being the main shaman and the chief too... But time will tell.   
  
At the end of his thinking he reached the shaman hut and nodded to V-man. The warriors greeted the big hunter in Indian clothes and feathers in his long black hair… Then clearing his throat V-man turned towards the door and loudly called the pair sleeping inside.

The hours of making love high and drunk on the herbs and each other helped the pair into a deep exhausted sleep. The next thing coming to Jim's senses was the calling for them from outside. He woke suddenly to that and as his body moved a bit, he nearly immediately felt the small body tucked half-way under his naked body. Well... he liked to tuck Corey under him like something precious and also to unconsciously shield his sacred man from the world.  
  
Opening his hazel eyes, the first thing he saw was his man still sleeping deeply, drooling a bit onto the soft bear skin under him. Jim found that fucking cute and only the repeated calling for them made him stop admiring his man.  
  
Slowly peeling himself off the small redhead, he sighed as the day's duties came into his mind. It wasn't going to be easy to survive this one either. Gently caressing the redhead, he left kisses on his cheek and shoulder, trying to wake him as gently as possible.  
  
"Give us a few minutes!" he yelled back once he sat up, one hand still caressing Corey's tattooed upper-arm, the other trying to comb his long blondish brown hair out of his stubbly face.

his pair calling out and kissing him was the first thing Corey heard and came through his dream. Opening his eyes, he smiled and hugged his man. Even sat up, feeling a bit dizzy.   
  
"Good morning. Can you pass the water please?" he said low and not really focused. "I'll be okay. Just… hangover, or what you call it.... You okay?"

Handing the water to his pair, Jim waited for him to drink then did the same. "Morning, my love. Yeah, we call it that. I'm fine. Head a bit heavy but otherwise okay. Could've slept a few more hours longer but oh well..." he smiled and reached for their clothes, handing Corey his then he pulled his underwear on.  
  
"It'll be a busy day. Mick's waiting outside. I guess he wants to talk to you or take us somewhere," he shrugged, not really awake either.

"Yeah... Probably the investigation and the votes... You think I would be a good Chief?" Corey turned to his man. He was not sure that Jim knew that in the tribe they were also choosing who would lead them. And the people would decide who they wanted at the top.   
"Call him in... I make a drink to help us waking up. It's like coffee…" he sighed lost in his thoughts, but got dressed, sharing a small kiss with Jim before starting the fire to prepare the mentioned drinks.

Meeting Corey's sad-ish blue eyes, Jim thought for a second or two then nodded. "Although I know only a little of what a Chief does aside from leading the tribe and trying to protect the people, I think you'd be a great Chief and Shaman in one beautiful package..." he smiled reassuringly at Corey and pecked his lips back. "I believe in you, baby."  
  
And with that Jim let him busy himself with the drinks while he got up and pulled the animal skin aside at the door to greet the men outside and call Mick in.  
  
"Morning, lovebirds. Sorry for waking you, but it's going to be a busy day and couldn't hold off this conversation any longer. And I believe our Sheriff has some news too, don't you?" he asked Jim after they sat down.  
  
Of course the lean man looked surprised and maybe his mouth stayed open for a moment or two. "Yes, but didn't want to bring it up last evening. Everyone already had enough on their plates. Let's enjoy our morning drinks first..." he mumbled.

Mick only nodded and went to Corey to hug him and press a kiss against his head. Uncle habits… Then he sat by the fire too.   
  
"Here you go…" Corey put a cup with some dark brew in it before them. It surely smelled something like coffee, even tasted like it.   
  
"I always miss this. This is made from gran. And have the effect just like black coffee. Just tastes better," Mick winked at Jim as he sipped from his cup with clear enjoyment on his face. Then they just looked at Jim in silence, waiting for the news he brought.

The sheriff took the cup carefully, not wanting to pour the hot beverage all over him. Wouldn't be the first time. Pecking his man as a thank you, he took a careful sip too, moaning his approval. "Tastes better, indeed," he hummed then sighed, looking at both men.  
  
"I'm afraid the news isn’t too good. Yesterday morning I found our captive dead in his cell while Sid was sleeping on the couch. His throat was cut and he bled out on the floor some time during the night..." he said with a dark expression. "Clearly 'someone' didn't want us to interrogate him. All I know is that he was called Ray and according to Sid he came around town time after time. He was rumored to be a bandit with some unknown ties to the town..." Jim shrugged clueless then took another sip from his drink.

"He was the little brother of one of Davis’ men... Maybe that is useful information," Mick hummed. "The information I found out is interesting also. I have documents in my bag from Washington. Davis bought up lands after his bandits chased away the farmers. And the reason is the Iron horse," he sipped on his drink. "The American Trading Company already started to build a railway from the Mexican border. Up all the way till Canada. They’re buying the lands on high prices. Or rent it from the owners. So Davis will get a lot of money after the lands he took..."   
  
"It makes sense… All we have to do is prove it and tell the town people also…" Corey said thinking.

"Yeah, the bigger picture is starting to finally reveal itself," Jim hummed and nodded too. "It also makes sense why he wants to keep up the feud between the Indians and white men. I believe it's to wipe the Indians out as many in the big cities think of them as threats. At some parts of this railway I guess they truly are and it would be bad for business. So Davis would get less money. But an Indian-free territory would let his 'empire' grow rapidly..." Jim added.  
  
"Now I'm even more worried for you and your tribe, Corey. We have to unveil what he's doing and stop it before it's too late. Killing your father was certainly part of his plan to make your people attack and prove that you are nothing more than the savages one should better get rid of..." he thought out loud. "Do you have any more proof of Davis' involvement in this? I mean... buying the lands in itself won't stand in front of the court. Especially that I doubt we have any witnesses who'd dare to testify against him or his men... We need something dirty and more direct that would prove that he's behind all this..." he explained to Mick.

"I have the map with his name on the lands and the blueprint copy of the railway company. The dirty thing we have to dig up at Iowa city, I'm afraid…" Mick said. "But first we have to talk to the Elders. And the old shaman woman to allow and do our tattoos..." 

"Yes. I know…" Corey sighed turning to Jim. "For the memory of my father I get a new tattoo. And Mick is allowed to have one too, as you can see... Also… we are both among those who can be the new Chief. The elders will announce it today and the people will choose."

Jim nodded as agreement. It wasn't going to be easy to dig up that proof that would put Davis and his men behind bars, but the young Sheriff knew that this was going to be his main priority once he got back in town. But for now... they had other things to do in this village.  
  
Glimpsing from one man to the other, he finished his 'coffee' and wondered what they were talking about. But then Corey gave him the explanation he needed. "I see... Can I watch as you get the new tattoo? I find them fascinating in general," he added, hopeful that he would be able to get familiar with this custom too. After all, he wanted to learn as much of his pair's culture as possible.  
  
"And... if the people choose either of you... Do you have the right to say no? I'm just curious, sorry," he smiled a bit apologetically. "I have no idea how these things go."

"We can say no, yes. But if the majority chooses one of us then it's... rude... Errrmm..." Corey started, trying to find the correct phrase.   
  
"It's the will of the whole tribe. Saying no is like betraying and giving up on them all," Mick helped him out.   
  
"Yes. And I will ask the Elders about you. You are my pair and my father gave permission... So you're part of the tribe and part of the... Council... I guess…"   
  
"Yes. We have to ask the Elders," Mick nodded to the unsure look of Corey.

Jim was listening fascinated and so focused in an attempt to drink in all that his brows furrowed and he hummed along. "I think I understood all," he said a bit proud of himself. Not that it was so hard to understand, but it was still a brand new culture to him and he had to learn about the way how it worked.  
  
"And... what would mean to me if they said I was part of the council?" he asked even more curious.  
  
By then Mick couldn't suppress a smirk, but at the same time he approved that Jim was trying so hard to learn. Corey would need a strong supportive mate, no matter if he was chosen by the tribe to lead or not. Losing his father was clearly a big trauma to the redhead shaman.

"That means that you are equal in the tribe. And can and have a say in my name in the tribe issues. Like… if I'm away or something..." Corey said with a frown. He still had a slight headache but he tried to concentrate on the tasks of the day.

"I see," Jim murmured and handed the flask of fresh water to his man to hydrate him more to that headache. "Maybe you should smoke some of that herb you used on my headache when I woke up here for the first time. Damn... it feels like a lifetime ago..." he hummed. "But to be honest... I'm not sure I'm ready for something like that. I mean say things in your name in front of them... I don't even know your language. Maybe I should start learning that too..." he said with an even deeper frown.  
  
Clearly there were so many things he didn't know of Corey and his people that his own head was threatening to start aching from it.

"Yeah, you have to learn that, Mista Sheriff," Mick grinned. He had to admit that he liked it very much how Corey was not alone after all. And with such a devoted pair...   
  
"I go ahead to talk to them privately. Get yourself together Coyote. And also... Jim needs a name too," and with that the Bear left the pair alone.

The silence was stretching in the hut after that and Jim was blinking at his pair with wide eyes. "He means an Indian name for me?" he whispered in awe and maybe a bit excited from the possibility. He just hoped he wasn't annoying to his headache-y pair with all his questions. "How does that work?"  
  
"Sorry... I should probably just shut up and focus on you and your feelings, but all is just so new to me... and frankly, I want to distract your thoughts a bit..." he sighed, calming down a bit and sat right next to his mate, putting a long arm around his shoulders. "I love you, you know. Just want to catch up on all so I can be a pair you deserve," he murmured softly and kissed the short hair of his shaman.

"Yes. An Ioway name for you and you will get to join the tribe in a ceremony. Like the kids who turn 11. And get an adult name and place in the tribe. I will think about what would suit you," Corey said with a soft smile and leaned against his man. "I love you too. And you are perfect for me. We should smoke the herbs and get ourselves together for the elders. You will also speak with them alone first. And they speak English," he added with a little giggle from Jim's pained expression.

"Thank the Lord!" Jim giggled too then nodded. "Okay, let's smoke some of your stuff. Damn, you'll get me addicted to these things. I'm sure because you don't want me to leave. But baby... you don't have to. I'm already addicted to you," he winked, trying to lighten the mood a bit more.  
  
Then he watched patiently while Corey prepared the herbs with practiced movements then Jim inhaled a few times before leaving the rest for his pair, knowing that he needed it more.  
  
"I'm ready if you are," Jim said already standing and extending a hand to the small redhead, smiling down at him reassuringly. "I'm gonna be with you."

After a few deep breaths inhaling the smoke of the herbs, Corey took his pair's hand and stood up. "Wait. I have to do something..." he said quickly moving around and when he stepped back to Jim he had some colorful strings and a long feather in his hand. "Sit down please, I put these in your hair, like I have in mine," he said with a little blush over his cheeks.

Jim looked at the items in Corey's hand then sat down a bit still surprised. Of course Jim caught that small blush, but didn't comment on that. "Is this something that would signal that we belong together?" he asked with closed eyes, just enjoying the fingers of his mate in his long wavy hair.  
  
"I bet the colors mean something too, right? Can you tell me?" Jim asked, still excited on the inside from another sign of belonging to somewhere and being accepted by Corey and hopefully the other people too.

"Yes... It means that you belong to the tribe. And to me. The eagle feather means our… place in the Council. The higher class if you want to say it the white way," Corey giggled while he rolled the strings around Jim’s long lock of hair. "The indigo blue means shaman. The yellow means we are mixed breed. And the red means we are gay... There. Want to see yourself?" Corey stepped in front of Jim with a little smile.

Jim found himself smiling while listening to Corey's explanation and his heart leaped that his shaman wanted Jim to wear all these things on him to make sure everyone knew who they were and where they belonged.  
  
"Of course I want to," he looked up at his man in front of him and took the small mirror from his hand that he noticed there. Taking a good look of his adorned hair, he smiled brightly up at Corey. "It's beautiful and perfect. Thank you so much," he added on a clearly moved voice and stood just to lean down and kiss this wonderful man with all the love he could muster up from his soul and heart. "Thank you for being mine and giving me a place I can finally call home."

"You are mine too. My Puma..." Corey blushed biting his lip.   
  
Then grabbing his man's hand he pulled Jim out of the hut and toward the bigger tent put up for the Consul to gather. Followed by V-man who grinned from ear to ear as the pair wore the same colors in their hair.   
  
"You go in first and talk to them. It will be okay," he smiled reassuringly at Jim.

Jim promised Corey that he belonged only to him too then walked on his side with a straight back and pride on his face for wearing the colors and having his pair on his side, their fingers laced together. It wasn't just to show others how they were one, but more to reassure the shaman of his love and support, no matter what. Jim just hoped that the shaman would understand that without words too.  
  
Though at the tent Jim's confidence dwindled a bit. Swallowing hard he quickly kissed the back of Corey's hand then lips and before he could change his mind, he entered the shadowy hut alone. It looked darker at first after the bright sunlight, but slowly Jim's eyes adjusted and he looked around the much bigger tent.

***

Of course there was a fireplace in the center of the hut like in every other one, but this one wasn't lit at the moment. There were all kinds of animal skins and colorful thick carpets on the floor, drums and jugs stacked to the side walls. Opposite the entrance, Jim could see both older men and women sitting in a half-circle, some space left among them in the middle. Perhaps where Chief Shawn used to sit.  
  
"Come closer, my child. There's no reason to be afraid," an elderly woman waved Jim closer with an encouraging smile.  
  
To that the sheriff"s long legs moved and he sat down to the spot where they motioned to. "Thank you and greetings, honored elders. I hear you would like to talk to me alone?" he asked as politely and humble as he could.

"Yes. Welcome to our tribe, Jim Root. We wanted to meet you. And ask you about the tasks that come with being the pair of our sacred shaman. Are you ready, Jim?" the woman asked smiling at the white man. "Also, I believe you may have some questions on your own. You can ask now."

"It's an honor to be welcomed to your tribe and be accepted as one of yours," he nodded to the elders. "To be completely honest with you... I'm not sure that I am ready, but I know I love Coyote from the bottom of my heart. We are one and I will do everything in my might to keep it that way and help him in any ways I can," he said bowing his head a bit from which his new adorned tuft of hair fell forward as if emphasizing what he just said.  
  
Straightening up, the clear hazel eyes looked up at the elders again. "Please, ask away. I don't know much about the tasks I should do, but I'm listening. About my questions... well, I really have only one in my mind, but I'd like to ask that at the end of our conversation, if it's okay."

"Alright," the elder warrior nodded who sat beside the empty spot. His face and neck was covered in tattoos and his head's sides shaved like how V-man had it. "The tasks will be keeping the shaman balanced. And if needed be here and talk over what is needed to be decided for the tribe. Coyote is one of those we announce to be chosen as the new leader. What are your questions?"

For a moment Jim was lost by the similarities between this tattooed elder and V-man. Not just the same hair style, but the eyes, built and facial features reminded Jim of Corey's guard. And the final piece of the puzzle was when the elder turned his head to the side and Jim spotted the same kind of cubes tattooed there. He was probably a relative of V-man's. Most likely his warrior father.  
  
To that Jim eased up a bit and smiled a little to himself. Though that smile dimmed a bit as Jim thought things through. "As much as I want to be always here for Corey and the tribe, I have my other duties as the Sheriff of Iowa. That means, as I'm sure you know well, that there will be times – sometimes probably extended periods – when I'll have to stay there to keep my people safe from threat too. I swore to do that and I feel like I can't abandon them or break my vow."  
  
"But when I can. I will come and stay and try to keep him balanced. And of course come as fast as I can or send a message through Mick in case I am kept up in Iowa..." he said honestly. "My horse is fast and it takes just half a day on his back if I can come immediately..." he added, but then stopped, feeling that he was starting to overthink this.  
  
"Anyways, I think my pair would be a wise and strong leader of the tribe. I might be a bit bias, but I support your decision of announcing him as one of the possible chiefs," he nodded and straightened his back a bit more, taking a deep breath.   
  
"Actually I have two questions now. First... I've noticed all kinds of art on your skin. I know some are reserved only for warriors, some to the shamans... I really admire them as they each seem to tell a story of the person's life who's wearing them. My question would be... Is there a way to... maybe get some myself once I've earned the right? I mean... I'd like at least one that represents my belonging to Coyote and the tribe as I feel that I need to prove myself not just to you and the tribe but to Coyote too. I know he loves me as well, but I'd like to give him this gift, this token. I've never loved anyone this deep and I'd like him to know that..." he blushed deep red, glad that some of it was hidden by a few strands of his hair.  
  
"And also my second question connects to him too..." he hesitated but when his eyes met the old lady's who first spoke to him and saw nothing but a smile and encouragement in her eyes, he took another deep breath and looked into the warrior's eye. "Is there a way that at some point... when the grieving of Chief Shawn and the choosing of the new one settled down that I... could tie my life together with Coyote in marriage, if he wants?"

"Of course, we know your position in Iowa Town. We see it as a good way to build peace between our peoplem" the warrior said with his small eyes shining with a smile as he exchanged a look with the others. "Clown, or Shawn, our late Chief saw you coming into his son's life and create that connection between our people. The details will work themselves out as you both will fill your positions," he finished nodding to the female elder with respect, giving the word to her.  
  
"You already belong to the tribe and Coyote. We have a sort of celebration, if you wish to do that before us, Elders. After you get your tribe name, you can also get a tattoo of your own. As a special one and the pair of our high shaman. Do you have any more questions, Jim?"

"Yes, I agree. I think tying our worlds together through Coyote and I will be beneficial. We're already working on things with the Bear and Sid to move towards a peaceful future," Jim nodded then smiled a bit, relaxing a bit more from what the elders told him.  
  
"Thank you again. And for the opportunity of that celebration and the tattoo. I'll honor it and also my pair. I've been searching for him for such a long time. I have no more questions for now."  
  
"Very well, Sheriff. You can go then. We have to prepare for the events. Please, send Coyote in for a few minutes," V-man's father said and nodded to the tall white man who was already standing up.  
  
"Of course. Thank you again," Jim said then bowed a bit to the elders before leaving the hut. "They'd like to talk to you too, my love," he smiled down warmly at his pair then stole a soft peck before watching him disappear from his sight. A new kind of excitement began growing in Jim's heart as the night was getting slowly closer.

***

The night came fast. All the adults of the tribe gathered in the middle of the village as the sun started to descend on the horizon.  
  
The Elders announced Coyote, Bear and two older warriors as candidates after midday and now the four men gathered before the tent, facing the forming crowd with the Elders.  
  
Corey had his richly decorated tribal outfit on. A long tunic with colorful embroidered leaves and symbols all over it. His hair was braided with long colorful ribbons and feathers. His face painted.

Same as Mick, who under the face paint and clothes lost all the features of a well-dressed white man as he was standing there and sent encouraging looks at his nephew.  
  
As the sun sets, the people of the village will choose the next Chief and have a celebration. Corey told all he could about it to his pair, not really looking much away from the tall man standing in the crowd. The others will cheer for them one by one. The loudest cheering chooses the new leader. And Coyote was not sure how to carry on with everything if he gets picked for that position.

Even as the newcomer in the tribe, Jim could tell how the tension was growing steadily as the moment of truth was coming closer. The whole village was buzzing with that energy. Especially his pair. For a while Jim was sitting in Corey's hut in his own dusty dark brown pants and cowboy boots, but instead of his usual white shirt and vest, Jim got an Indian shirt to put on. After all he was going to be welcomed to the tribe later that night too.  
  
He tried everything he could to help ease his man's nervousness. Jim understood Corey's doubts about possibly being both the shaman and the chief of the village, but Jim was also sure that his man would be able to stand his ground in both positions.  
  
That was radiating from Jim all along when he was standing in the crowd, facing the candidates and the elders. It was the matter of minutes by then. And Jim knew to whom he was going to cheer as loud as he could...

It already started to get darker and the elder warrior stepped before them all, raising his hands and let out a short yell to draw attention.  
  
He announced all the candidates in Ioway language to the gathered ones and started with Coyote. Calling the young man out to stand with him before the others. And as the shaman took that place, the crowd already started to yell and cheer, almost everyone joining in, making the vote and voice of the tribe for that choosing deafeningly loud.

Needless to say, Jim was shouting as loud as he could, true to the promise he made to himself. He even grinned at the end, hearing just how many would have liked to see Corey as their new Chief too. It told Jim two very important things: they loved and trusted his pair very much. Which was a good sign.  
  
The next candidate was the black-haired headhunter. Once he was announced, the crowd started cheering again, but it could be felt that it was far from as loud as the cheers Corey got. Jim even mouthed a 'sorry' with a smile to Mick when he didn't cheer for him.

The big guy sent a small smile back to the sheriff. He was there because of the connection to the late chief and all the services he did for the tribe. And as he got a good loud, but little less cheer than Corey got, it really melted his heart. He was an outsider still, even if he grew up with the tribe. The yells were showing that the people of the village loved him after all and it was also a form of gratitude towards the big man.  
  
The middle-aged warrior, who used to be Shawn's guard also got a moderate, but even lesser cheer. The old hunter at the end, with many of the people bowing as sorry, even less of a yell. It was clear who the people chose.  
  
"The village’s new leader is Coyote, our high shaman," V-man's father announced to the crowd that welcomed the news with another loud cheer, by then Mick and the others joining in too.  
  
Corey stood there and watched the whole village before him like he would saw it from outside his body. It felt more unreal like anything before... He knew the elders would help out and they gave the final word in all matters involving the tribe. Suddenly all he wanted to do was drink some and rest. Maybe because of his white man side, but panic and doubt started to creep up inside his being, and it even showed on his pale face.

Seeing Corey's expression, Jim stopped clapping and cheering and walked over to him, taking him in his long arms to both hide him from the watching eyes and give support and love to him. He even went as far as pecking his lips before he let Corey hide in his chest.  
  
"It'll be okay, baby. Take some deep breaths. You can do this. The elders and I will help in every way we can," he murmured into Corey's ear, rubbing his back.

Corey was happy his man hid him away. He peeked at the elders from the safety of the long arms and when the old shaman woman nodded he looked up at Jim.  
  
"Let's go to my hut please... For a little while before the ceremony and celebration." he said low and maybe even a little begging as all the pent up emotions over the loss of his father and the reality of taking over the lead suddenly rushed over his whole being.

"Sure, love," Jim said after noticing that nod from the elder woman. Then he put a long arm around Corey's shoulders and led him away, following the path to the hut illuminated by some torches and fires here and there.   
  
Back inside he let his pair go and went to get two mugs and that strong herb liquor for them. Once sitting down next to Corey, he poured for both of them and gave a mug for the new Chief.   
  
"Well, this is done. How will things be now? And why do you doubt that you can do it? You've known these people since your childhood. You know what your father had to do as a Chief. It's in your blood. But I'd like to hear your thoughts. I'm here to listen, love."

Corey looked up at Jim with a grateful expression for the drink. Drowning his at once, being more used and immune to the strong alcohol.

"I know... But I’m also the high shaman. And now both the spiritual and worldy matters and these people are in my hands. The elders will help, of course, in the decisions regarding the tribe... But I don't know... I guess I will be as rooted to this place by duty as you are to your town, " he sighed and gave his mug to his pair for a refill. Honestly... deep down he wanted to be a shaman, what he was born to do with the connecting wild spirit inside him. And to be more with his foolish white man pair. Solving this problem between the two sides and live happily ever after.... A shaman can dream also... or can’t he..?

"You taught me about balance before, remember? This move... was probably orchestrated by the universe to keep that balance, don't you think? I mean... you just got as rooted as I am in my own town. But I'm sure we'll figure out how to meet up and be together if that's what you're worried about. I don't want to ever leave you, my wild shaman. I belong to you and you to me," Jim said determined as he poured another round for Corey and topped up his own mug before drinking.  
  
"I have a surprise for you tonight, though. I think you'll like it. Or so I hope. After we drink this, we'll have a few more minutes before my initiation to the tribe starts then we can celebrate with the tribe and on our own too. Or we can just rest and grieve. Whatever you want to do, my love. I know it's a difficult situation, but I want to help you. I love you, Corey."

"I don't know... I guess I imagined it... being more simple, you know…" Corey said with another sigh and downed the next mug of the strong liquid too. "You should get that as a tattoo…" he added out of the blue as a side thought. "I mean 'root' as your name and you have roots in here and at your town also… Sorry... thoughts messed up..." he added with flushed cheeks and an apologetic smile as he gave the empty mug back to his pair.

"What surprise do you have? I want to be with you as long as I can... Tomorrow I have to move into the center of the village, into my father's hut... And take his feather head gear and all... You know... a part of me wants that peace he was also fighting for. And a part of me wants to gather the warriors and massacre the mayor and his men... Everything is still so fresh and a mess inside me… And the beast feels it... It wants to concur me and I have to fight it constantly to keep him in…" the shaman said silently as a confession about his constant tiredness.

"That's actually a good tattoo idea," Jim finished his second drink too, feeling his cheeks already burning and a nice buzz starting to form in his mind. Feeling how messed up his love was, he slid closer and put an arm around him so Corey could lean against his side.  
  
"The surprise you'll see. I'm sorry you have to move so quickly, but I'll stay as long as I can to be with you and help you adjust and keep the beast at bay. I understand your thirst for revenge, but violence would bring more violence. Your father knew that too and you do as well. The elders want peace too. And we are the key to that future, Corey. The mess inside you will get sorted out step by step. I'll help with the beast after the ceremony, I promise," Jim said at the end of his soft-voiced monologue and tipped Corey's face up so he could lean down for a proper kiss.

Corey kissed his man back like a man who finally got a sip of water after days in the desert. He needed that support and closeness of his pair more than he dared to admit... The little more time alone for just the two of them sounded more than perfect. And he leaned into the long arms of his man returning the deep hungry kiss they shared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The sounds of the drums were hypnotizing as Jim was sitting near a fire. The sky was bright with the millions of twinkling stars and a warm breeze kept playing with the adorned tuft of Jim's long hair. He was still wearing the native shirt he got for the choosing ceremony, but the people gathered a few hours later for a different reason.  
  
Jim could feel some of their gazes on him as he was listening to their singing while he was waiting. Waiting to be formally accepted into the tribe also. With closed eyes he focused more on himself, but at the same time could feel the Elders' presence too. And of course Corey's.  
  
They were all preparing for the ceremony while Jim was focusing on relaxing. Corey's herb smoke and strong liquor probably helped on that too, because now Jim wasn't anxious like he thought he would be. He was rather humming with anticipation as his mind and soul were starting to open up some more.

Indeed. The new high Shaman and Chief felt how much his pair already picked up the vibes of the tribe. Coyote's own wild inner spirit was awake and lurking closer to the surface, as the short man was there mainly in his shaman position.  
  
He felt as if the beast in him tried to get closer to Jim's spirit, and greet it like an old lover... And if he wanted to be honest that was the truth... His inner beast and Jim got close as well.  
  
Corey's connected wild creature was somehow similar to his pair. A being that crossed worlds and cultures... And devoted fully to both of the sides and to connect and channel them both. Like his sheriff... who looked just like a native now with his sun kissed skin and long hair braided with colorful stripes and feathers... Coyote was very proud...

Without noticing, Jim began lightly swaying to the rhythm and the singing as he was sitting there. Then even with closed eyes he could've sworn that he knew the second Corey's beast looked at him too through the insanely blue eyes. It felt like a beam of energy, warming Jim's whole being.  
  
To that he opened his slightly hazed over eyes and smiled at both the beast and his pair with warm love and acceptance. They belonged together. And that proud expression on Coyote's beloved face only made Jim blush a bit and get filled with more excitement as he could feel from the way the drums and singing were coming to an end that it was time.

Raising his hands up in the air, the high shaman stopped the music and singing. He kept his eyes on the Sheriff as he went closer to the sitting man.  
  
Jay and a young shaman trainee girl walked with them on each of his sides. Both helpers carried a small bowl and placed it before Corey as he sat down facing the taller white man.  
Then he started to chant in Ioway language and on a low tone the villagers joined in.

As he and his wild spirit companion held the gaze of his pair, Coyote let the bond between them open up more. And so make Jim sense how much Corey was connected on a different level to the villagers and the other worlds. And the predator God beast that chose his spirit even before he was born in a human shape to this world.

He pulled a small knife from under his sleeve and never stopped the chanting or flinched a muscle while he cut his wrist just deep enough to make a few quick drops of his dark blood run down his fingers and into the bowl on his right.

The young sheriff was sitting there mesmerized from every move his pair... the Shaman made. There was only pure interest and amazement in his eyes as he began feeling... and kinda seeing things through the magical bond they had between their spirits. It was like getting sucked into the blue ocean of the redhead's eyes, but Jim didn't feel like drowning. On the contrary, it was as if he was taking his first much needed breaths. As if he just started to really live.  
  
The only time his brows furrowed a bit was when he saw Corey cut himself, but he quickly realized that it was probably an important part of the ceremony, so he kept his protectiveness at bay and focused on his breathing to keep it even, waiting what was going to come next.

Giving a small smile only Jim would notice, Corey kept talking in his native tongue while with both his hands reached for the bowls. His fingertips covered in paint and blood raised and Jim knew just what to react.  
  
The white man raised his arms up and Corey painted his forearms with his fingers. Then Jim's cheeks, richly smearing blood on the plump lip. While doing all that, Corey could feel their bond deepen, and somehow Jim's spirit, or part of it being sucked into 'their' own, which he shared with the predator beast.  
  
"Drink with me and learn the secrets of our people," he said in English and drank from another bowl then offered it to Jim.

It was like falling under a magic spell... Well, probably that's what was happening for real now, but Jim let himself stay open and go with the flow. His instincts were much sharper and somehow on overdrive as he got painted by his lover. Corey seemed both like himself and also a different person at the same time. He was in full shaman-mode, so to say, but that small smile just for him warmed Jim's heart and poured some courage into him to take the offered bowl in both of his hands.  
  
While drinking, the English words seemed to keep echoing in Jim's mind. When he swallowed, they mixed together with their native language. When he put the bowl down and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, the voices kinda began making sense to him as he was falling into a trance, the world starting to spin around him a bit.  
  
No panic this time either. Jim let himself fall deeper into the chanting and talking cacophony in his head and soon he began seeing images flashing behind his fluttering eyelids – present and past washing together in a colorful whirlwind.  
  
First he was on an open field, long grass stroking his knees from the wind. A storm was coming. And as he looked into the distance, he saw shamans chanting and controlling the clouds. Then the picture faded and he was looking down into a canyon, watching a tribe travel through it. Other similar pictures followed with different tribes travelling or settling down, praying to the ancestors and spirits and mother nature. Always taking only what was necessary and giving back just as much...

Corey was with Jim. In the spirit world, running along his side as his guide in the form of a black wolf-like predator God.  
  
Showing how the people slowly lost the connections as the white men arrived. They brought different ideologies and tried to force them on the natives. They brought alcohol and foreign things to trick Indians to trade away their own goods. Infected the mind and spirit of the people, and they forgot in a short time what it meant to be in balance with the spirits of the worlds and work together with them. Let it be controlling clouds for rain, or get help from such spirit gods and creatures for a more successful hunt.

Jim knew that natives have been suffering from the presence of white men for a long time, but he never knew the extent of just how much. As he was traveling that strange spirit realm with his guiding pair, he felt his emotions overwhelming him. Sorry, pain, feeling powerless, the urge to help change that... But Jim knew one couldn't change the past – just the future.  
  
Without noticing, his tears were rolling down on his face both on that plane and the physical one by the campfire.  
  
He felt ashamed instead of all white men, even if he was only one of their descendants without doing anything wrong. He stroked along the back of the black predator god, letting him feel how truly sorry Jim felt and how he had his attention to change at least a little bit on things in the future. At least in Iowa. Because he could feel it clearly that a few seeds could change many things.

Just like it wanted to console Jim, the beast rubbed his spirit body to his side. Sending the message that things will be alright as it slowly led back the sheriff to his physical body and let him go to open his eyes again to the present world and the new chapter of his life as one of the Ioways, with the shaman on his side.  
  
Corey stopped the chanting too and smiling caressed Jim's face calling him first on his tribe name: "Puma... Come back to us…"

The hazel eyes slowly opened and focused onto the familiar nearly glowing blue ones of his pair. He lifted his hands to keep the bloody ones against his face, helping to ground the stirred up man with their warmth and tenderness.  
  
"So intense... it was so intense..." he mumbled a bit hoarsely, feeling a bit still out of this world. He could've sworn that he could still feel the spirits around them... and in Corey. That black spirit was still there in the blue orbs and Jim found it just as beautiful as before.  
  
There was silence around them now, but Jim only focused on his pair for a few minutes, his senses still heightened as he let one of Corey's hand's go to stroke his painted face with love and tenderness. "Thank you for accepting me."

Corey smiled and shouted some native words for the tribe and the people started cheering and making victory howls as signs of welcoming Jim as one of them.  
  
"You will have to learn the language... And get some marks as my pair," the red shaman smirked proudly as he stood up and held the bigger hand to make Jim stand too and face the people… His people...

Feeling moved to the core, Jim straightened up to his whole height, towering over his pair and the other people. Yes, his people. He smiled warmly at them, not caring about the drying tears and smeared blood and paint on his young face... which looked more mature now. And it wasn't only because of the initiating ceremony, but because of all the time he could spend with his pair and his people. He'd already learned a lot from them and could now truly see their worth.  
  
With a thick accent he thanked them on their native tongue then looked happily at his shaman and chief. "I am ready, my love. I will learn the language and wear the marks with pride."

"You better... I am their Chief, Shaman and Holy man. We are peaceful but I think they won't want revenge... Or more like I hope so…" Corey said with a laugh. He, himself felt lightheaded and overwhelmed by all that happened in the past days.  
  
This ceremony topped it all. And as much as he loved the feeling of belonging and safety from being close to Jim, the next step was something he had to do on his own.  
  
"You have to go to the old shaman lady, you met her already. With her you’ll get your marks."

Jim chuckled with Corey while sliding a hand onto his waist to stroke it a few times. "I hope so too, my love. Alright... here goes nothing... but first..." he smirked and leaned down to press a soft kiss onto Corey's lips, causing some to cheer again and the pair to blush somewhat.  
  
Afterwards Jim sent one more loving look at him then turned to look around. Spotting said shaman lady standing by the hut where they talked with him earlier that day, he headed that way, smiling at the other people. They opened up a path for him and some even touched or caressed his arms and back, giving him welcoming words and blessings. Jim had no idea how he knew that, but he just did. Probably the effects of the ceremony.  
  
Once by the hut, he nodded to the lady and followed her inside, excitement filling him again. He couldn't wait to get his permanent marks which would tie him to Corey and their tribe.

"Have any idea in your mind, young Puma?" the woman asked smiling and sat down beside the prepared items.  
  
Some ash and coal and powder of flowers were lined up in small bowls. Also a short stick ending in a few needles, strongly rolled around with thread was placed on each of the bowls. And the woman looked at the tall man smiling and searching his face, probably even his soul. She was patient and waiting if Jim had any idea.

After thinking for a moment once Jim was sitting next to the lady, he finally nodded, tucking his long hair behind an ear as his warm eyes met the woman's. "Yes. I'd like 'Root' tattooed onto my forearm with colorful roots around it. It would symbolize not just my family name, but also that you are my family just as much as Coyote. But..." Jim took a better look at the smiling woman "I have the feeling you already knew what my vision was..." he chuckled a bit, offering his arm to her to first clean it.

"Hmm... Hmmm... You have roots in both worlds, yes. I approve that," the woman nodded smiling and started to wash clean the offered arm. "As you can see, I have all the colors already made for it," she added with a mysterious smirk and with a piece of coal started to draw the outlines up on Jim's skin.

"You're right. I shouldn't be surprised," Jim murmured. He had seen unusual things in this tribe already – especially around his shaman and the elders – so this didn't really come as a shock to him.  
  
Instead he took a deep breath once the outlines were done and the lady picked up the stick to dip it into the ink to start the marking process. It wasn't painless, but completely tolerable. Also Jim wanted every second of this to burn into his mind along with the happiness he felt from becoming Corey's and joining the tribe. He just wished other white people could see what a wonderful culture and kindness these people had.

"And I really like your other idea too with the fish," she hummed some more as she poked the lines fast and deep into the sun kissed skin. She was skilled and worked fast. So it didn't take long for her to wash the arm down and show it to the by then very pale sheriff.  
  
"Is this what you saw in your mind, young Puma?"

It took Jim a moment or two to realize what she was saying then despite feeling a bit lightheaded from the pain, he chuckled. "I'm glad you like it. Maybe next time you could do that on my upper-arm. But... this was enough for now. It looks amazing, by the way. I love it. Thank you so much," he murmured, admiring the cleaned tattoo on his slightly swollen and here and there bleeding skin.  
  
"It's exactly as I saw it in my mind, yes," he sighed satisfied, enjoying how some herb balm was thinly spread on the wound to cool and help his skin to heal. "You think he'll like it?" he asked a bit shyly and a tiny bit less pale.

   
[Source](https://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?https://www.instagram.com/jamesroot/)

The shaman lady looked at Jim laughing a little. "I am very positive about it that he will love all that includes your bare skin," she patted the upper arm of the still pale man and offered him a bowl.  
  
"Drink this. It helps with getting better. With your body and mind too," she put the bowl right into Jim's long fingers and motioned with her own hand as a sign to drink.

Clearing his throat from that comment, Jim grinned at her. He was starting to like this lady a lot. "You're probably right, Laughing Wind," Jim added with a nod. "He does," and with that he drank that liquid without hesitation.   
  
As promised, it started working in a couple of minutes and Jim did feel better. Once he got instructions how to keep the fresh tattoo clean and he thanked the lady once more, he was on his way to find Corey among the celebrating crowd. They honored Shawn's memory like this as well as were welcoming their new shaman and his pair. But all Jim wanted to do was find his man and hold him in his arms – as long as he could.

Corey meanwhile got into the singing and music with the others. Singing songs about the tribe and the way they lived.  
  
His guards, V-man and Jay and a few others were playing some music to go, by the time Jim arrived, with his singing. And when the young chief saw his pair, he blushed into the words he was singing.

Jim's steps slowed down even more while approaching the group. It was all to drink in the sight and let himself be amazed by his pair's voice. He never heard him sing before, only chanting. And the young sheriff who loved music and playing on his guitar fell in love with Corey even more while listening to that amazing voice.  
  
Jim blindly accepted a cup of some drink from a passing by woman and drank from it, but his eyes never left Corey. The flames of the fire made his hazel eyes look as if they were glowing and enticing Corey to come to him.

And the shaman got the message clear. As he finished the song he let a woman take it from him and he was right on his way to hug his tall man strong with a huge smile.  
  
"Let me see. But first I want a kiss," he said raising on his toes and puckering his pink lips.

Chuckling Jim wrapped his good arm around Corey's waist and leaned down to kiss the inviting lips. He planned only a short one, but it quickly turned into a long and deep one instead. Sucking on those sweet pink lips, chasing the eager tongue as if he wanted to devour the small shaman...  
  
Once they both came up for air, Jim grinned down at his pair a bit smug from how Corey looked after their passionate kiss. "I missed you," he shrugged then pulled back enough to show Corey the tattoo in the light of the fire and torches. He was feeling a bit nervous while watching the redhead's every reaction.

Coyote got really out of breath as he was showing with every pore of his being just how much he also missed his pair.

"It's very fitting. I love it, love the hidden meaning behind it, not just your family name. How do you feel? Want to eat something?" he asked all blushed and plastered against the taller man's side.

"I'm very happy that you like it and get it..." Jim murmured and finished his drink before putting the cup down on a tree trunk. "I'm a bit tired but at the same time exhilarated," he said rubbing the small of his shaman's back.  
  
"I could eat, yeah..." his eyes darkened with lust, making clear just what or rather whom he could eat. "Why don't we just retreat into your hut to commemorate one last night there before you move into the center of the village?" he suggested, hoping that it wasn't going to ruin Corey's mood.

"We should celebrate your welcome in the tribe and the new tattoo too… So I agree on saying goodbye to my old shaman's hut in... grace... That's the word, right?" Corey asked giggling and already pulling on Jim's hand to make him move and retreat as fast as possible.  
The drinks the shamans can and do have are much stronger, and they were already working in his system, plus he and his beast really loved Jim's idea... a lot.

Chuckling Jim nodded as he followed his shaman on the well-known path to that hut. "Yeah, I think that's the word..." he grinned, loving how free and playful his pair got drunk like that. And he was planning on making him even drunker on lust and their love...  
  
It didn't take them long to sneak into said hut and the second the animal skin door slid back into its place, Jim was pulling Corey back into his arms, kissing him hungrily while tugging on his clothes.  
  
"You gonna do your own version of my initiation too?" he asked hoarsely in between the hungry kisses and bites while they were trying to get rid of their clothes as fast as possible. It was clear – like Laughing Wind suggested – that bare skin was something they both wanted to feel against their own.

"Maybe... It depends on how you want it…" Corey said and backed to the bed place, pulling Jim with him.  
  
Sitting down on the bear furs, he grabbed the long thighs and started kissing his way up on them, taking his time with both the left and right from the knees up, mixing some small bites into his work.

"How I want it, huh?" Jim let Corey worship his long thighs. He knew how much the redhead was in love with them and Jim couldn't complain... All the kisses and bites made his cock fill just that faster, his hands caressing and lightly scratching his pair wherever he could reach him.  
  
"What are my options, my handsome wild shaman?" the sheriff licked his suddenly dry lips, feeling all the blood rush down between his legs.

"Hmm… I can fuck you... You can fuck me... My beast can eat you up... Or all of those one by one... It's your initiation, my love," Corey mumbled along the path of his lips and teeth.  
  
He was somehow acting more mature and less innocent as his life turned upside down with recent events. And as his wilder nature got closer to the surface, his growls appeared too.

Jim was starting to see those changes too and he loved them. Corey could still look like an innocent boy, but the sheriff just loved the new shaman and chief too. Even if some of the reasons behind his change were sad and dark. Now none of that mattered. Now only the two of them mattered...  
  
"Oh lord... I want all of that... Fuck me and unleash your beast on me, my love.... Then... if you leave something from me, I'll fuck you good too," he chuckled, stroking along his own balls and by then rock-hard cock to draw the attention of his handsome redhead to where he was aching to be touched.

"Hmm.... We will decide then for you…" Corey grinned up at his man with the darkness of his beast in his shining eyes and pushed Jim to sit down. Not even reacting to the needy way the tall man tried to push his dick in his face.  
  
With a deep dirty growl, he started to crawl onto Jim's lap, pressing his heating up body to him as he wrapped his arms around the long neck and stole a deep kiss.

Jim groaned satisfied and very fucking turned on as that hot body got onto his lap and crowded his personal space in the best way possible. "Damn, I love my hands being full with you," he giggled into the kiss, said big hands groping and stroking and keeping the smaller hungry body against his.  
  
"I love how wild you are... So free and sexy and all mine as I'm all yours too..." he whispered offering up his being to the red shaman to do whatever he wanted with him.

The kiss was wild and urging. Coyote’s hunger rose up fast as he rubbed all his body to the bigger one. Moving his head to chew up the freckled shoulder after caressing away the soft light brown hair.  
  
He was still debating inside what he wanted the most... His pair was so perfect for him. He never seemed to get enough of him.  
  
"I love you so much too... Being all mine and one with me…" Corey spoke on his growl-like voice, as if his beast stated that also…

While he did it, he slid off Jim's thighs and pushed his man to lay back. He, himself making room between the long legs and grinding his hardness to the equally hard cock under him while he started sucking and biting one of the inviting nipples.

Jim's whole being warmed up even more from Corey's words while he kept enjoying his touches and bites which started mixing some sweet pain into the pleasure too. It still amazed him how perfectly their needs and likes fitted in bed as well, but instead of voicing that, now Jim just let Corey move him the way he wanted.  
  
Moaning from feeling the long and slightly curved cock rubbing against his own throbbing one, the tip began oozing pre-cum and it even jumped a bit the second his big nipple got the redhead's attention. Gasping for air, Jim arched his long back and rested his fingers on Corey's nape. "Please, my beast... Eat me up..."

The answer was only a grumble from said beast. Pushing Jim's legs over his shoulders the smaller man started to rim his lover open without any ceremony.  
  
He was hungry, Jim was hungry too... There was no need to be all mushy all the time... And with that mindset and a rapidly growing urge to take his pair his again, soon his thick fingers joined his work to loosen up the tight inviting hole.  
  
And to make Jim happy, his full pink lips found the dripping and eagerly jumping flesh and licked and sucked it up and down, moaning pleased from the taste.

Rocking his hips back and forth to help Corey loosen him up, Jim's groans were getting louder and louder. A needy whine left his dry lips too as his beast began feasting on his dick too.  
  
It was already mind-blowing to say the least, but still not enough. And Jim knew that the shaman knew exactly what he was burning for...

Letting the tasty meat go with a loud pop of his lips, Corey moved up again. Having Jim's legs still around his neck he laid on top of his man. Bending the longer body in half as he attacked the panting plump lips.  
  
Moving to be able to gently rub the wet tip of his shaft against the loosened hole, he slowly drew circles with his hips to drive Jim crazy even more, while he chewed and sucked the lips in a wild kiss.

"Corey... my beast..." That's all Jim could say out of breath from the teasing. His nails found the tattooed arms and instinctively dug into them, leaving scratches as he pulled Corey even closer – if it was possible. He was so ready and he surrendered more and more in the kiss too, letting his shaman lead.  
  
His bent body was already shaking for it badly. Sweat was forming on Jim's warm skin as his desire was riding higher and higher in his need to become one with the other man in every way possible. The waiting felt like sweet torture – especially because he knew what awaited him once their bodies and spirits joined in the whirlwind on which's edge they were in that moment.

And the shaman couldn't resist anymore. Hugging his pair closer, he entered the shivering body with a hard thrust and a long moan.  
  
Nuzzling and kissing into Jim's neck, he ground his hips and eased himself deeper and deeper, mumbling words of praising and love to his man.

As Jim closed his eyes, they watered from the intense pleasure which was followed by the slight burning sensation and the way his man was opening him up with his perfect cock. He held onto Corey even firmer, making sure that his soft skin would bruise, but he didn't do it intentionally.  
  
It was just so intense and perfect, just like the shaman's mumbled words. He opened his hazy and full of love eyes, long hair with the feather fanning around his head, cheeks flushed and warm and mouth slightly open and swollen. "Please..." he managed to moan, moving his ass back against Corey, wanting to feel him pressed in all the way.

Coyote found his man gorgeous... Just like always when he set eyes on Jim, but now as he raised his head and looked at the blown away man, still looking more Indian than ever... the shaman had to groan and push fully inside with a swift move of his hips. Then pulling back, he right away started to deliver the promised good fucking to his love for life...

Every time Corey was in him made Jim feel so connected and complete. Even more so now that he was officially part of the tribe. Mating with Corey kinda felt like being half-way in the spirit realm. Like when he was high on those herbs and blood and got those visions of the past. Like then, Jim could see the beast god in the glowing blue eyes. That look was more than human and Jim found it beautiful. He fully embraced what his man and the beast in him were and Jim couldn't be happier.  
  
This is where and with whom he belonged and in his ecstasy, he began babbling about these things in an attempt to express his deeply moved feelings and love for the creature who was giving him unbelievable pleasure. Everything he ever wished for and needed. He was one lucky bastard, he knew as his prostate was being fucked just right, making his lips go numb from the intense pleasure.

Without focusing at the gibberish Jim was mumbling, Corey knew well how his man was feeling. They got closer, as their bodies were chasing their release more and more urgently. Corey knew just how close and overwhelmed his pair was. And he ached to fall into the white flames as well.  
  
Just like answering with some soothing lines about how he loved his pair too... They belonged together just as the spirits wanted... Connecting the two worlds in their own personal bond...  
  
Sending that message over the bond and mind waves that tuned on each other in that moment, he didn't stop for one second in working his man closer to his release.  
  
Pulling the bigger body more into his strong arms, he changed his aim a bit to finish off both of them with a few rough and fast thrusts.

There was no control left in the sheriff by then. He only let himself feel and take what he was given. Corey was closer to him than ever before and he could've sworn that he felt and saw their bond in the moments right before the blinding bliss made him cry out loud and clamp down hard on the shaman's cock, pulling it even deeper.  
  
As his own essence messed up their tummies and chest, Jim's trembling long thighs managed to press his man even closer to him, watching him filling him up. That ecstasy was the most amazing look on Corey, if someone asked him.

Coyote felt like his very being melted in the blinding flames of their orgasm. His very core merged into one with Jim's.  
  
Gasping and moaning, he laid on top of his man and let the long thighs off his shoulders to be able to slip out of the still goose-bumped body. He was caressing his pair and whispering his love to him as he moved to share a kiss with him.

Air was still thin to Jim when he felt the beloved lips on his, but he didn't care. Just blindly returned the love confession and the kisses, until the trembling of his now stretched out thighs ebbed down somewhat. Of course his long arms were already around his small man, keeping him close for as long as he could. He could feel it that such moments were going to become very few in the near future.

***

Just as their kisses slowed down and they got more air into their lungs, they could hear Jay from outside.  
  
Corey looked up listening to his guard speaking with someone, still lying on top of his man and slowly caressing the painted face.  
  
"Someone came…" he said low. And just then Jay said some native lines aloud through the door. "Come on my pair, get some robes on us... Weasel brought a white man to meet us…"

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

It was all in the new life of the Iowan Chief and high shaman... He knew it well. Even less time to hide away or have privacy at all. But as he looked at Jim's confused face, he had to chuckle and lean down to kiss the parted swollen lips.  
  
"Here you go, my beautiful pair," he said as he pulled a long decorated Indian tunic over his man.  
  
"Call over the bear too, Jay. And give us just a few minutes," he told his guard. If the Weasel brought someone from town, Mick should be present also.  
  
He helped his pair get a little less like someone who just mated… Not that there was anything shameful about lovemaking in the tribe. But a white man was involved and even the shaman had to focus his being to change from the after bliss of their shared orgasm to the more serious role of his life.

Frankly, Jim was still quite out of this world as he let Corey dress him and all his focus was on trying to look less confused as his pair was talking to Jay through the animal skin door. The sheriff was thoroughly fucked and looked like that too. It was difficult to come down from that high, but knew that whoever this 'Weasel' guy and their guest was, he had to look presentable and at least look less blissed out. After all, the elders' words about helping and supporting the shaman and new chief were ringing in his ear.  
  
Though in a minute or so all became clearer to him as Sid with Chris in tow entered the hut...  
  
"I knew it! You were raised here too, huh?!" he stared at his deputy with triumph in his a bit more focused hazel eyes. Though he looked cuter than anything else like that.

Sid just looked over with Corey and they both giggled. "Nice to see ya well and alive, Mr. Jim Sheriff. I was, yepp. Weasel is da name. I brought Reverend Fehn to have a meet and talk here, ya know," Sid grinned and bowed to Corey.  
  
The very confused Reverend followed the example and bowed his head to the redhead. Maybe Chris was the man of church but it was no secret before him what they just interrupted.

"Yes… Sorry about the barging in... Sidney told me we can talk safe here... And I wanted to bring the town people’s condolences," he spoke to Corey, but his eyes couldn't leave the man of law of said town sitting there on the "bed" with Indian clothes, feathers and colorful ribbons in his long hair, face painted and forearm tattooed. Well... he deep down expected something as such... But imagination and reality are two very different things...  
  
"Thank you, Reverend. Please sit down with us by the fire. Bear... I mean Mick Thomson will be here soon too," Corey said and tilted his head and smiled at his man for a second, who was still not really there and did not pick up the lines of all moving to the fire.

"Huh?" Jim asked very cleverly once he realized that everyone was looking at him without moving. Glimpsing up at his smiling pair, he nodded as if his words finally reached his senses. "Yeah. Moving," he outright giggled. "Sorry," he giggled some more and tried to cover it up with clearing his throat but he wasn't fooling no one...  
  
He didn't even mind Sid outright laughing from his reaction as he moved with the reverend to the fire while Jim carefully stood up too. Yeah, his ass was tender and his bones and muscles aching nicely from what his shaman beast did to him, but he wore the fresh bite marks and bruises – as well as his healing tattoo – with pride as he sat down close to Corey's usual place, a slight blush playing on his handsome face.

Taking a place at the fire, Chris just frowned too. He knew the sheriff was… a bit odd, to say the least... but the last time after he arrived back, it seemed he went through some improvements.  
  
His line of thoughts was interrupted by the few lines of Indian speaking between Corey and his guard outside.

Then a half-naked (!!!) and painted bodied and faced tall muscular man with many tattoos and similarly braided and feathered hair marched in. It was clear he just got away from the celebration and was slightly illuminated.  
  
"Hello, Sid… Mr. Fehn… What brought you two?" Mick smiled wide at the blinking priest.  
  
"Mick... Errrr... Yeah, hello... I wanted to be here in the name of the town people. And to talk over what we know… The person who shot... Chief Shawn was murdered in prison. Miss Stacy said she thinks he was related to one of the mayor's men. If that's the case, we could try to use that to get ahead of Davis…" Chris said not so sure about it at all… But at least he started the topic.

Jim couldn't help himself and had to grin from the way Mick looked and talked. It was clear he threw himself into the celebration too. Too bad that his and Corey's was cut short, but Jim also knew – now that his head was a bit clearer – that this matter was pressing. And probably later they would have some time to finish what they started with his pair.  
  
Nodding to what Chris was saying, he finally spoke too, a bit more collected. "Yes, that's good thinking, Reverend. I brought the same news about the killer's death to the tribe upon my arrival. But got distracted by... other things..." he trailed off, not knowing how much he could tell to Chris about the tribe things and his initiation.  
  
"Miss Stacy might carefully gather more information for us to get a better lead. And maybe... just maybe somehow she or someone else could try to circle Davis' man to whom the culprit was related to. Feel out how his death might have affected him?" Jim asked a bit unsure at the end, looking around the others to see their reactions.

"Yeah good thinking. Both Davis' men are often guests at the salon. Stacy's girls are smart to get them to talk a bit," Mick nodded and some proud smile played around his lips as he spoke about the Madame.  
  
"Yes, information is good. By the way, as you now represent the town... I have to inform you that my people chose me to lead this village as a Chief and a High Shaman as well. Mick and Sid already belonged here as were raised by my tribe and family. From today Jim too is a honorary member, and my pair," Corey said to Chris and Sid cheered so loud they could hear Jay move around outside.  
  
"Way to go Mr. Jim Sheriff. I knew you would find your place and home," the deputy giggled.  
  
"Yes. Congratulations I guess, or not sure what is the proper term to use. But I am happy about you two… And I hope we can work together to build peace with you too, Chief," Chris replied to Corey with a little bow of his head as accepting and respecting his rank.  
  
"Yes. We believe the union between us can work towards bringing the two worlds closer too. Even if the nature of our bond has not been mentioned before the white men…" Corey mused. "Anyway... Getting back to our investigation… The blue prints of the railway company would not be enough to bring it before your judges against the Mayor. We have to get evidence that he purchased those pieces of lands," Corey spoke and Chris was very surprised about just how well the young Indian knew the white man's law system…

Blushing a bit, Jim let his adorned hair fall into his face a bit from the cheering and congratulations and nodded, but let his mind focus more on what the others were talking about. He even sent a smile to Mick with an appreciating nod. After all, the Madame and her girls were indeed a big help for them from the start. Maybe they will be even more in the future.  
  
"I agree with my pair. Obviously, we don't want any war between the two sides. We both want to make this work. With Corey leading the tribe and I taking the role of connecting us through my position as Sheriff. We can't let Davis' plans fuel the feud between the two sides. It would only distract everyone from what that criminal is doing in the background. How well do you know Mr. Jones, the banker? He might help us with proving those purchases we would need to have something against Davis..." Jim mused, absently sliding a big hand onto Corey's knee as he was sitting close next to him.

The priest’s eyes flew at Jim's moving hand and he himself blushed a bit from the openly shown affection.

"He is a very busy man. But also strict with the law. He would help if we can prove that Davis is up to no good. Not that he doesn't know... But in the eyes of the law it needs to have solid proof."  
  
"I will receive an order against Davis in a couple of days," Mick chimed in with an ear-to-ear smile then cleared his throat. "Not many knows about the true nature of my travels, but the time will come…" he added in a very mysterious native way that left Jim and Chris frown and Sid giggle.

The longer Jim was watching Mick, the deeper that frown became. But he also knew that trying to press for more was futile. Maybe when it was just he and Mick and Corey and maybe Sid, but not with an... "outsider" like the man of fate among them. Who was blushing from even that touch on Corey's knee.  
  
Nodding to Mick as acknowledging that information, the young and more collected sheriff hummed. "I think involving Mr. Jones can be a path we can walk on. I believe I'll soon have to return to Iowa to keep the peace and also let my pair take over the tribe. Unless he needs me here for a couple of more days for that..." he then looked at Corey, wanting to be supportive but also avoid being a nuisance. And frankly, at this moment Jim had no idea where he would be more useful. "Should I wait with my return until you get your... mysterious order?" he then looked at the smug-looking Mick.

From that comment Corey also had to bite his lip to not giggle. But it seemed the Bear was playing along.  
  
"I think so... Yeah... I may go ahead and catch my mysterious post car on the way. To be sure I actually receive what I need. Till then you may help my nephew move into his new roles. I will message when everything is alright," Mick winked at the Sheriff.  
  
"Yeah... Uhm... Okay I talk to Mr. Jones in advance, and Sidney with the Madame. And yes, as I see it also you can stay a few more days till we know more... And Mr. Thomson will... let you know in his own way when that is," Chris said with an even deeper frown and decided inside that it must be some Indian signaling trick or bird message or something that they surely use to get information across distances... Who knows...  
  
"Yes, I can use your presence here for now," Corey smiled at his pair and caressed the big hand still on his knee.  
  
"Right then. I don't want to keep you from... your duties around here. Just would like to say personally that I am happy for you, Jim. For both of you," the Reverend smiled at them and looked at Sid with a nod that they could get going.

The sheriff smiled warmly at his pair feeling his hand being caressed then he looked at the reverend. "Thank you, Chris. It means a lot. I finally feel whole and where I'm supposed to belong. Even if our lives and roles will be divided between the tribe and Iowa. But I know we'll find a way to make it work. Until our next steps I'll stay here and wait for Mick's message. Thank you for coming to talk to us," he bowed a bit with his head and upper body as a sign of respect then looked at Sid.  
  
"You sneaky little..." he started but chuckled, watching Sid with a fond smile and expression. "Thank you for you too. Please, escort the Reverend back and take care of the town while I help Corey and the tribe. I'll be back soon. Come up with some story why I had to stay here. And good luck for both of you with your tasks," he finished, sounding more mature than ever and also very grateful for the men.

"Eyyyy... you sneaky little weasel. That's what ya wanted to say, me knows Mista Jim," Sid laughed and bowed and said some native words to Corey that made the Chief laugh too along with Mick. "Will do my best, Sheriff," he finished with standing up and putting his hat on.  
  
"Wishing the best for everything," Chris said standing up too and really didn’t even bother to feel weird about all that. After all... he was in an Indian village with the sheriff and the headhunter and the deputy and they all were part of the tribe. These modern days are strange... But the man of faith also knew that the people of the two worlds have merged a long time ago. Davis poisoned that... They have to stop him before more innocent blood flows... He had such thoughts as they started to ride back toward the town with the deputy.

***

Munky looked grimmer than his usual self as he was chewing on some tobacco while walking alongside his partner, Fieldy. It was hot that day, more than usual. No clouds on the bright blue sky, but the slightly dusty and sweaty men didn't care as they made their way towards the Mayor's office, leaving their horses behind.  
  
They have been running some errands nearby and just got back in town. They managed to complete some of their tasks, but had no luck with cornering the annoying new Sheriff or the brat of the late Chief.  
  
They both knew that Mister Bossman wasn't going to be pleased with them, but frankly... they cared less than before Ray's death. Which was a blow under their belt.  
  
The moment they stepped into the well-known office of the Mayor, they knew that he himself was in an irritated and kinda tense state. This time it was Fieldy's turn to report.

"What took you dogs so long again?" the Mayor barked at them. He was pissed very much at everything, and that showed also in the way he was lisping even more. "What's with him?" he pointed his cigar to Munky.  
  
"S-sorry boss… We hurried back as fast as we could," Fieldy said already frightened. The poor dusty hat was getting more and more crumpled as he was kneading it between his hands like a cat who wanted to relieve some stress somehow. "He is just sad about his brother, sir. And we… we couldn't find the Sheriff or the young Indian either. We think they are back in the tribe's territory... That would be logical as the Indians also have a funeral ceremony or something…" he tried to speak slow and clear and kind.  
  
No use though as Davis let out a growl-spiced huff and his hand fisted, breaking the poor cigar in half. "Logical, you say? In a meaning of... I should have thought of that also and not just send you two to be useful once in your life?? What about the Headhunter? And your brother is better off now, he got caught. Wasn't really useful to me anyway…" he shrugged clearly not giving a damn about Ray or anything else beside his own self.

Munky on the other hand gave much thought to all his useless life in the past days. And he seemed to have reached some enlightenment regarding his existence… Right then in that moment he just stared at their boss, hands fisted in anger and it only took Fieldy's slight nudge and stepping half-way before him to keep him from opening his mouth, or reach for his revolver.

"No boss, of course we not meant it that way... Thomson was raised by the late Chief, he went back to the village with the Indian… The full moon has passed… The Sheriff should come back now soon. We will keep our eyes open, boss. And bring the news to you on all what's happening…" Fieldy said fast before anything could happen.  
  
"I suppose I have to bear with you two... Now vanish... I have an appointment at the salon. Be there at the bar," the mayor spit at them and waved with his hand to leave him alone.

 

***

"Come on Craig, we have been friends since we were born. I didn't ask to break the law... Thomson will bring an order from the higher office," Reverend Chris said to the banker in a hushed voice in the priest’s house meanwhile.  
  
It was true that the two men have grown up as friends in the little town. The ever busy Jones still made time to visit Chris for a tea at least weekly.  
  
"I know, Chris. And I am fully on your side in this. As you said, we are friends and saw how this town was before. You know…" Craig rather sipped on his tea than to speak out the name and be confronted for it. Davis' had spies all over the town. "If the papers are in order, you all have an ally in me. Now I have to go... Time is money…" he smiled as he put the cup down and stood up.  
  
"Thank you, Craig, we have waited long already. It won't take much now, I think. Be careful, my friend," Chris stood too and said farewell with a hug and a pat on the back for the other man.

***

The moans slowly subsided in the Madame's room and she laid on her side to catch her breath as she was watching the Mayor sit onto the edge of her red satin bed to get dressed.  
  
Because of her years in her profession, she could always tell the mood a man was in and from the tension in the Mayor's shoulders – and the rougher than usual way he fucked her – she knew that something was bothering him. Or at least something has pissed him off.  
  
She saw the opportunity in this, of course, and crawling naked behind him, she slid her petite hands onto the man's shoulders to lightly start kneading them. "You are so tense, Jon. Why don't you stay a little while longer? I miss the talks we used to have. You always went home in a better mood back then..." she said on a sweet and gentle voice, her fingers starting to work out the kinks in his shoulders.  
  
When her lips pressed a soft kiss to the crook of his neck, the Mayor closed his eyes and sighed quietly, pausing for a moment.  
  
"It would be nice, but I don't have time for this..." he finally said.  
  
"Why not? You are the Mayor. This town is yours," she purred sliding a hand across the hairy chest, acting as if she was impressed by that still. Like in the past when she was younger and more naive about men and their position. Of course now she saw through much more things, but Stacy had to use her every tactic to gather some information from Mr. Davis.  
  
"With great power comes great responsibility..." he murmured a bit pensive, but grabbed the Madame's wrist to stop her hand from going lower on his chest.  
  
"That's true. But sometimes those responsibilities can wait a bit. I can tell that there's something bothering you. Talk to me. You know I'm a good listener...." she whispered into his ear, caressing his back. "Or you don't trust me anymore?"  
  
After a few moments to that the Mayor began chuckling dryly and his grip on her wrist tightened before he pushed it away and got up from the bed to put his expensive silk underwear on.  
  
"Are you kidding me? I'd never fully trust a whore. Especially if she fancies one of my enemies," he looked down at her.  
  
"I don't..."  
  
"Oh don't come with that bullshit!" he leaned in, a hand fisting in her curly hair to tug on it a bit, forcing her head to tilt up a little. "I can see how you look at that bounty hunter Thomson! I've heard how you hurried to console him at the funeral. I know how you love it when he's fucking your cunt, Madame..." he hissed the last word then took a deep breath and let her hair go, huffing to himself while starting to drag his pants up.  
  
Violence from men wasn't anything new to Stacy, but because of her Madame status she barely had to endure that. Even from the Mayor. Now as she got up to put on her silk robe, she saw that he was different and his anger barely controlled. But his words also struck a chord in her and her own fiery anger began to boil under the surface. But she knew she had to be clever.  
  
"He is a well-paying client like others. Nothing more. I..." she started as she faced the now nearly fully dressed Mayor. Then a loud slap could be heard and pain flared up on her chin and mouth.  
  
"Don't you dare to lie to me in the eye, you fucking cunt! This isn't the day I would tolerate that! Next time I won't stop!" he spit and reached into his suit's inner breast pocket to toss some bills at the Madame, who was standing there with her hand pressed against her lip, blood slowly seeping from between her fingers.  
  
And with that he spit on the floor by her feet and banged the door shut behind him, leaving a slightly shaking and bleeding Madam behind.

***

Knowing nothing about all that, Munky and Fieldy were sitting at a table down in the bar, just as they were ordered.  
  
The grieving man just couldn't sit at their usual place by the counter and face Brian and his smug banter... And Fieldy didn't blame him for that.  
  
"I don't know man… It feels like the last straw... I don't know how long I can... bear all this," Munky whispered drowning his bourbon.

"We don't have much of a choice... He would find us anywhere. And I don't think the friendly Ioways would help us to hide…" Fieldy whispered back with a grimace.

Of course they knew well that the Indians were friendly. Everyone knew. They just didn't dare to talk about it. Still the two gangsters could see and pick up the lines of how the two races have lived peaceful between each other before they arrived with the devil himself, the Mayor…  
  
Reverend Fehn just passed the gloomy men, who greeted the priest with a nod. Maybe he will have a chance to move their plan along...  
  
But before he could speak to them, he heard Brian's voice from behind him. "Reverend Fehn! You are a rare visitor around here. What can I get you?" he asked all smiling and totally looking down the two gangsters by the next table.

"Nothing, really, thank you. I have to meet with someone here. One of the girls asked for advice," the priest smiled back politely and relived that Brian let the topic go and left him.  
"I am sorry about your loss, boys. If you need to get some things off your chest... or are looking for a safe place and… an alliance... please come visit me at the church in the morning around eight," Chris said that on a hushed tone without looking at the two men. And he hoped he was... clear and mysterious enough for them to take the hint…  
  
Munky looked deeply at his colleague and nodded as he saw the similar thoughts flaming in his eyes.  
  
Just then, the even more frustrated Mayor marched down the stairs after loudly banging the door of the Madame’s room shut. He only gave his men an annoyed stare and the two jumped up like scared puppies and ran after their boss.  
  
Maybe it will be harder than he thought after all, Chris thought with a sigh.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

The first rays of the morning sun found two horsemen on the dusty leading road towards the neighboring city.  
  
Mick looked all professional again in his all black clothes, his long hair held together and his black hat pulled down into his face.  
  
Corey was riding beside him dressed as a white man also.

The young man fixed his eyes on the dusty road under his patched horse. He was lost in his thoughts. He was escorting Mick and also saying goodbye to him for a while... Or at least it all looked like that in the dawning sun.

"Spit it out kid, we are alone…" Mick glimpsed over at the gloomy Indian.  
  
"Yeah… This just reminds me when we were kids and you taught me how to ride in a saddle. Because no one could know when it will be needed," Corey smiled looking back at his uncle. Because of the small age gap, he always felt it like Mick was his older brother. Sidney has been around for a few years before his father came back from the seas and settled down with him in the forming town. Maggie, Mick's twin sister left them earlier… Corey only had vague memories of her. But the Bear was always around and between the two worlds.

"If you do this... the people will know... You can no longer hide," he said even stopping his horse.

"I know, Coyote. Maybe it is time I do this. And… look at you... The Chief and High Shaman... mated with a pair. Maybe it's time for me to settle down too and help the people of the town alongside your Sheriff," Mick stopped too and looked his nephew in the eye. He had to smile. They shared the same deep blue eyes. "Blood always will be thicker," he said with a nod, ensuring his own self just as much. "I'm tired. I went through the training and did all those things to try to keep people close to me safe and in peace. Being a shadow and hidden in the role of a bounty hunter. Always traveling and chasing bad guys. In the end all roads led me back to this town, the tribe... Lost my sister and the man who was a father to me and a best friend. I have to put my feet down and stop this. I don't want to lose anyone else... or see the one person responsible for all this get off the hook."

Corey nodded. His uncle was really very serious about this step. "I am with you, Mick. We put that fucker in front of the jury," he added and nudged his horse to get them moving again.

From there it only took about half an hour to reach the other city's post office. That town was bigger already than Iowa – bigger buildings more streets and lots of people coming and going.  
  
Coyote didn't even notice when he started to walk closer to Mick. After 'parking' their horses and continuing on foot, the young man started to feel overwhelmed by all the buzzing surroundings.  
  
"It's okay, kiddo. Just rely on your instincts," Mick patted his back as they walked up to the counter of the office.  
  
Pulling a badge out of his small pocket, Mick flashed a smile at the secretary. "Mick Thomson, Federal agent 967. I have a special delivery on the next chart."

***

Not knowing about Mick's secret identity or anything that happened in the town of Iowa, Jim and the two personal guards of the new Chief were busy moving the belongings of Coyote to the main hut.  
  
Some others have already started to rebuild it from the outside, adding more room to the original Chief residence to be fit to use for the high shaman role too.  
  
After the funeral and celebration, life went back to the everyday routine. Only the preparation and moving was left to finish.  
  
"The old shaman lady will light the new fire with her spells, as it's a new era that begins. Coyote will have to call the spirits into the new place," Jay explained to the sheriff as they carried Corey's stuff into the redecorated hut.  
  
Not wasting time, the guard and shaman trainee started to place the pots and small tokens at their new places right away.  
  
The interior no longer looked like when it was Chief Shawn living in it. He, like all the people in the tribe accepted death as a part of life. The spirit world all around them held now the great man who looked after them well for long.

"It's strange a little... I think it will be even more strange for Coyote. He was born in this hut... Or what the original one was … It had been rebuilt already," he said just standing up and looking around with a heavy heart.

The physical exercise of packing helped Jim think through a lot of things and to process the many events of the last few days. Shawn's death, the funeral, the choosing of Corey as the new Chief and his own initiation to the tribe. Also, the news from Iowa and their plans to find a hold on Davis which would allow them to build a case against him in front of the jury. He knew that they had to be careful and have hard proof to be able to put him behind bars.  
  
That was their main goal now and Jim hoped that while he was helping with moving Corey to the new hut, Chris, Sid, Mick, Coyote and even the Madame would be able to shake some things loose to fulfill their plan.  
  
But what occupied Jim's mind the most aside of this were all the other changes going on. He could tell that it was hard for Corey to adjust to his new roles. Now he was going to have to lead a whole tribe too as a Chief as well. Double the amount of work and planning and stress, but Jim was positive that his pair would be able to do that. He was just worried that soon he has to go back to Iowa. He had his responsibilities too. He was the law after all.  
  
He knew it was going to be hard for them to make things work between them and their towns. The being apart from each other part bothering Jim the most. Especially so at the beginning.  
  
As Jim looked around once they more or less finished, leaving some shaman stuff for Corey to place where he wanted them, he sighed and looked at Jay after a nod, tucking a stray lock of his long otherwise tied together hair behind his ear.  
  
"Yeah... But if I learned anything from being around Corey and the tribe is that life is about change and evolving. This is the next step for him and us in that. It's scary and new and unknown, yes. But I'm very sure that we will find our way. I'll help him and I know the tribe will too once I'm gone for a while," he said, sounding wiser and more collected than ever. But there was also determination in his hazel eyes as he was towering over the shorter man and looked around in the hut once more. "I think we are finished here. The rest awaits my pair."

Just like sensing that they were done, Corey turned towards the village on his horse. He left his faithful partner at the man who cares for the animals and took off the scarf and the cowboy hat. Enough of that masquerade…  
  
The people greeted him with a smile and bows as he walked toward the center of the village. He lives there now, and all these people rely on him. Not just for healing and good hunt or as a contact to the spirits. He represents all of them.  
  
Yeah… He will go in the town of Iowa next time in his tribal dress and marks as the Chief who is there in the name of every Iowan living there. He has to stand up for them. It was too much already what they had to bear.  
  
The otherwise peaceful and young man entered the Chief's hut with those emotions and thoughts swirling inside him. Only the sight of his smiling pair made his heart less heavy.

Jim knew he had to be patient while he had time in the tribe before having to go back to Iowa. And that's what he swore to himself once Jay left him in the hut and the Sheriff tried to straighten things a bit more to kill some time and keep his worries at bay while waiting. After all, he knew that whatever Mick and Corey were doing was probably dangerous and he feared for both their lives. Frankly, he hated the idea that Corey left town with his uncle, but also knew that it was necessary for obvious reasons.  
  
But after a while when he was just sitting near the fireplace smoking his pipe, he could've sworn that he felt when his pair got back. And true to his stronger intuitions, soon enough Corey entered the hut still in his western clothes. That made Jim smile and abandon his pipe in favor of standing up and closing his pair into his long arms to inhale his natural scent.  
  
"Welcome back, my love. Where's Mick? Was your quest a success?" he asked, half-expecting the big guy to enter too in any minute, but it was just the two of them.

"Mick went to Chicago with his papers and all. He made me swore I don’t say anything because he wants to have a good laugh seeing your face when you learn about it…" Corey said hugging back and hiding against the bigger body. His lines were a little funny, but his voice was all... neutral and somewhat emotionless as he spoke.  
  
"And yes. We got what he needed. That town is so big... I mean... I know you came from a much bigger one. But that 'windy city' is already too big for me," he said as he felt like melting out a little bit in the loving arms. "I have so much to see and learn still…" he added with a sigh.

"I see. I didn't expect anything less from Mick, to be honest," Jim chuckled a bit but then hugged his man a bit stronger, sensing the mood he was in. Next he spoke with a much softer tone as his tattooed arm moved to caress Corey's nape and back.  
  
"It's okay, baby. You'll learn with time. Just like how I've been learning about living in Iowa and here. And I have tons of things to learn still. We'll do it both. I promise. Just... be a bit patient with yourself, okay? A lot has happened in a short time," he said, moving to slide his hands onto Corey's beloved face to cup it and gently turn it upwards so he could look into the sad blue eyes. "I'm here. You can tell me anything. You know that, right?"

The young shaman just looked into the kind hazel orbs for a good half minute. He tried to form it into English words what has been building up inside him for a while. Ever since… his father got shot in that cemetery…  
  
"I feel like... Far… Drifting from how I was with the spirits and the signs. Like… not feeling... I don't know how to say it, Jim... I feel, of course. Like I love you and I am with the hunter God always. I just. Cold... I feel cold and emotionless a lot of times... Like… doing things but not feeling things. You understand any of that? " Corey asked almost in a begging voice being desperate to get this off himself and share it with his pair.

Jim could tell that the shorter redhead was struggling with putting his thoughts and feelings into words, but he was patient like he swore to himself. His eyes and expression stayed open and gentle to give Corey the support he obviously desperately needed.  
  
"Yes, I understand, baby. I felt that way too in the past. Your emotions shut down to protect yourself from all the grief and bad things that have happened to you – or sometimes without any reason. Sometimes it's hard to even get up and do the simplest things, right? I know that feeling too. It's hard, but step by step... I promise it'll be better. Can I help you in any way now, my love?"

"Yeah... Like that... Now just... just show me my... our new home," he moved even closer to Jim and smiled a little, moving his head and asking for a kiss.

"Gladly, my love," Jim smiled warmly and leaned down to give Corey his kiss, which stayed gentle but was also deep, telling Corey about his unconditional love and how much he missed him already.  
  
"Alright. We tried to do our best with Jay and V-man. They added some extra room for your shaman things. We tried to make it homey, but of course you can move around stuff as you see fit. We also left some things in the crates about which we weren't sure where to put," he let Corey go just to turn him to face the room while stepping behind him, his long arms going around the smaller body, planting a kiss against the soft growing hair at the side of Corey's head. "I hope you like what we did..." Jim said a bit nervously.

"I like it. I see you moved things to be more like in my old hut. I'm grateful for that, because this way my sleeping place is not where my parents slept..." Corey said after a good look around and no matter how he tried not to, his voice had a sad ring to his final thought.  
  
"I like it, really. Even more that I know you helped in it. It is more the two of us now. Our home... You can... keep some of your clothes and spares here too... If you want..." he let out a sigh. "Mick has the papers and so you have to go back in a few days," Corey said and peeled himself out of the big arms to take Jim's hand and walk around and to the other room to look around.

"Yes, I wanted to make it look familiar and homey to you. Not something completely new," Jim admitted as he gently squeezed and rubbed the back of Corey's hand. "It is our home now, yes. Here in the tribe. But we'll have a home in Iowa too. Over the Sheriff Station. Although it's much smaller. But... I think it doesn't matter, because my home is where you are, Coyote. The rest is just details," Jim murmured, clearly very much in love.  
  
"But next time I come back, I'll bring some of my clothes here too. And I'll have my native clothes here as well. I'll be here with you even when I'm back in Iowa..." he said, watching the profile of his love. "Yes, I'll have to go back, but now I'm here with you..."

"I love you, my Puma," Corey said turning to his man and hugging him strong again. "I don't know how me staying in Iowa would be... If not for me being Ioway, I'm not sure how they would take that I am your pair. Maybe we should not tell... and make it as... an official visit... Once we manage to fix the relationship between the two worlds," Corey thought out loud, just enjoying the closeness of his man.  
  
"Let's try the bed…" he pulled the sheriff to lay with him and pushed his smaller body close, seeking shelter in the bigger one.

"I love you too..." Jim murmured once they were on the bear skins and he was holding Corey close too. "Yes, the town is going to be trickier and will take some time until we can do that 'official visit' thing. White men are less accepting as you know. It might take some more time until we could be openly together there. But I don't care if we can't. What matters is that we don't have to hide here among our people," he murmured, caressing the back of his small man. Not a boy anymore, but a real man.

"Tell me about your city. The big one. The trip today made me think of how life is at such places," Corey asked Jim with honest curiosity. He wanted to know more about his pair. It was always easier to focus on others than on someone's own issues…"You think you'll go back there one day? Or have no one to go back to?"

Chuckling a bit, Jim kissed into Corey's short but growing and already a bit curly hair. "It's noisy and stinky with lots of tall buildings, smoke and people and traffic and running around, working and chasing money. It can get quite overwhelming to those who aren't used to it. But it has a good side too. Like museums with rare paintings and artifacts from the past and our day. Theaters where actors perform all kinds of plays. Music clubs, libraries with endless rows of books, new technical inventions.... There's even a big park and a zoo with exotic animals in the middle of the city...." Jim hummed, thinking back on his hometown with a pang of homesickness, but it went away just as quickly as it came.  
  
"I loved the theaters and museums and music clubs the most. There are a few... let's say underground or secret clubs too for people like you and I to find company. I sometimes ventured to those too. But frankly... it's much more peaceful and beautiful here. Even with the tough guys and fights around. And I don't know... I might go back there one day either on official business or to visit my family. But I'm not that close to them. I send letters just to my mother."

"It must be hard to be double spirited in those cities. You don't even tell your families, Mick said… I'm sorry, Puma," Coyote moved to be able to peck his man's lips. "I was just thinking because of the business we did with Mick. That you were sent here by your office. And... what if they send you somewhere else after a few years?" That thought really put its roots deep into the young man's soul. Maybe that was one of his problems. Trying to think and rationalize things in the white man's way...

"I need to get back to my own world…" he said and stood up with a sudden decision and practically tore off the western clothes to pull an embroidered long tunic over his head. "Would you share the night with me at the spirit caves?"

"Yes, it was hard to find someone like you back there. And even if you did, you had to keep it a secret. Even before your family. In my case it kinda turned out and that's why I was advised to accept this position, as I said. The rumors got into my father's ears too. And it was better that I took the job..." Jim murmured with some sadness in his voice. It wasn't a coincidence that he sent letters only to his mother. But at least she responded a couple of times.  
  
"My love, fret not. If they want to send me away, I'll tell them that I don't want to go. If they insist, I will quit and come live here with you and our tribe. I have it all planned out already," Jim smiled and pecked Corey's lips back.  
  
Then it was as if his pair got enlightened and Jim just watched him change clothes kinda amused. Straightening up to his full height still in his tribal clothes, the sheriff smiled at Corey and nodded.  
  
"With pleasure. I think it will do good for both of us. Let's get going, my love."

***

Back in the dusty town of Iowa, deputy Sid Wilson was restless. It was strange from the otherwise always calm, maybe too calm and chill man.  
  
It was even more strange as he was on his way to the church on fast legs. He kept looking around like… a weasel... Scanning his surroundings.  
  
Going around the church, he knocked quietly on the door of the priest’s residence and slipped inside like an eel.

"Hi, Reverend Chris! He is not here yet... I see," he started about the lack of tall black dressed bounty hunters as he dropped himself into one of the chairs in Chris’ living room.  
  
“Hello, Sidney. No... Not yet. I am hoping the other two will come to our meeting too," the taller man sighed.

"Yeah… Inside men would be good for the Bear's plan," Sid hummed.  
  
Chris just nodded in agreement. To get a hold of his anxiousness he rather brought some biscuits to munch on with the deputy while they waited.  
  
"No whiskey, huh Chris?" Sid complained but took one happily nonetheless.  
  
"No. Only wine on Sundays," the priest answered and they both burst out in laughter.  
  
Growing up in the same small town sure made a lot of allies for adulthood, who remember the pranks and deeds of their younger age.  
  
"I wish it will be something like it was then… I am too much of an ideologist, right?"  
  
"Well... Last time I checked your job was to be exactly that. So just keep on praying for us all, Chris. Maybe someone is listening," Sid giggled taking a bite from another biscuit.

"I certainly hope so as I've put my whole life on that concept," Chris added with a smile.  
  
Just then there was a quiet knock on the door, drawing the men's attention there. Exchanging a long look with Sid, Chris stood and went there to open it.  
  
Frankly, Fieldy and Munky weren't so sure about this, but after talking things over, they agreed and felt that they should go and see what the Reverend could offer to them. Even if it was some religious bullshit they didn't really believe in, maybe he could have some good words to them so they wouldn't feel so miserable – especially Munky.  
  
"Come on in. I'm glad you two came in the end," Chris smiled at them encouragingly and opened the door wider to let the two bandits in.  
  
They of course stopped in their tracks seeing the Deputy sitting there munching on his biscuit, covering his shirt and vest with morsels in the process.  
  
"Oh... Maybe we should come back at another time..." Fieldy blurted out, already wanting to back out of the room, feeling nervous from the presence of the man of law.

"Nah. Have some biscuits. I am not officially here now either. We’ve been working together with the Reverend and some others for a while. Good old late Sheriff too…" Sid sighed at the end, making the two men tense up more.  
  
"Yeah... Sorry about… him…" Munky said and cleared his throat still feeling the need to flee.  
  
"Really relax. We want to give a helping hand to you two," Chris cut in and moved a bit behind the two bandits. "Everyone deserves a second chance. We can see how you are suffering under... your boss' cruel ways too. This town was a shelter back in a few generations. My and many locals’ grandparents were outlaws seeking to be far enough from the law. The Deputy's parents were pirates from overseas. People formed this community to be safe and start a new life. The Indians always helped them. It is very sad how everything has changed." Chris as he spoke managed to guide the two more at ease man further inside to take a seat.  
  
"Yup. All true that. Been keeping me eyez on yous. The Mayor before Jonathan was his own grandfather who came from the south and started to change things. We can offer you a place to live, like anyone else. If ya join us and help a bit to get a hold on that scum," Sid took the line from his friend.

Munky exchanged a look with Fieldy as they were sitting next to each other then sighed. "It's been rough for a while, I admit. But if you want a confession from us and to give up our boss, you'll have to be more specific, I'm afraid. We might be simple, but we didn't start the trade yesterday..."  
  
"Exactly, my man," Fieldy chimed in. "We respect the past and what you are trying to say, but we aren't stupid. You're a man of law with the new Sheriff. We would need some reassurance that our names would be cleared if we helped you."

"My papa was a pirate captain. Not started trading yesterday either. What is the reassurance that you not going straight to yer boss and tell about us all to be killed off? We promise. In exchange you promise it too. Trust is a must in such new starts... We won't arrest ya, and talk to the town folks that you changes yours way. It's all the town we are talking on behalf," Sid said with a huge amount of clearance that somehow shocked the bandits. They were used to an always drunk and disoriented Deputy.  
  
Chris knew all what was hiding in Sidney, of course. And after that speech he smiled at the short man very proudly. "Um… Yes. We trust you with the lives and wellbeing of all the people in town. No legal charges will be made about anything you have done ever since you’d arrived."

What the Deputy was saying about his ancestry and the promise of not being charged made the two bandits look at each other again.  
  
"We should... consider this," Munky finally said quietly to his longtime friend and accomplice.  
  
"He's been getting out of control lately," Fieldy nodded, rubbing his beard and taking off his cowboy hat, clearly in a turmoil about what to do.  
  
"Yeah. He's been getting more violent and even more marching through everyone who would object him," Munky agreed, looking at the Reverend then the Deputy. "And he went behind our backs too. Murdering my brother without us knowing about it..."

"Our... other ally could dig up something against him. We are waiting for him to share that with us. But as we said... we kinda grew up together and it was a bit rough but a good place. People sticking together and the Ioways were good neighbors. It is hard for us too to see what it is now," Chris started, but then without a knock or anything Mick marched in. Followed by a layer of dust from the road as he closed the door quickly behind himself.  
  
He nodded to them all. Not even minding the two gangsters sitting there... Taking off his hat and side bag, he dropped into one of the chairs. "Chris, be a good Christian and bring me a glass of water, please," he huffed clearly tired.  
  
On the other hand the two bandits minded the Headhunter very much so… Fear came back into their dark eyes as they looked at each other swallowing.

"Right away," Chris said and stood to busy himself with serving the new arrival with some clear and cooled water. Even he found the situation kinda amusing, but he quickly regained his control and while placing a glass and a jug of water in front of the Bounty Hunter, he looked at Fieldy and Munky.  
  
"Don't be alarmed. Mick is the one Sid talked about. He's been helping us for a long time."  
  
To that Mick nodded and quickly drank the glass of water before reaching for the jug for a refill. "Don't shit your pants now," he snorted. "This time we seem to be on the same side."

The two just swallowed and nodded. Of course, to Mick's utter amusement. "I have my old wanted order refreshed. I know Davis is gathering his wealth from taking the land of the small farmers and selling it to the railway company, or renting it and so they pay him money for the trains running through those lands. I have all the orders and documents from Washington," he explained on a calm voice while the two men opposite him turned more and more pale.  
  
"They can be cleaned?" Sid asked to ease the situation.  
  
"Yes. Here are the forms," Mick fetched two papers with many signatures and stamps and laid them before Munky and Fieldy. "If you help us and the law, I and the federal agency will give you shelter and a chance to start new all clean. Oh, and I can offer that," Mick smirked smugly and placed his Federal agent badge also on the table.

It seemed that the air froze in the Reverend's home for a long moment as the meaning of that badge sank in. The surprise and shock were evident on the bandits’ faces as they leaned a bit closer to read the papers laid out in front of them.  
  
It was a good deal. The best they could get, they knew.  
  
"Give us a minute..." Munky said and stood to walk to the far corner of the room with his accomplice to quickly talk things through as they knew this was a one-time only offer.  
  
Meanwhile Mick started smugly munching on a biscuit too, winking at Sid, who just chuckled, making the Reverend roll his eyes like someone who knew those two too well.  
  
"Alright. We talked it over with Fieldy and we'll accept your terms..." Munky said after they sat back onto their chars.  
  
But before anyone else could react to that, the door opened after one single knock and the Madame with a healing split lip slid in.  
  
"I apologize for being late, gentlemen. Something came up," she said on a soft voice. But as she looked over the gathered men, she felt something else from surprise. It was rising anger. And it was coming from the buff bounty hunter.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The first light of the early dawn woke up the Ioway shaman/chief.  
  
As the light started to move like a slowly dancing spirit on the surface of the sacred lake inside the spirit cave, he took a long loving look at his pair.  
  
Jim was sleeping deep and dead to the world. Corey had to give it to him that his exhaustion was well-earned. He, himself felt a nice mild stiffness in his muscles and it just brought back all the hot and nice memories.  
  
To stretch his body out and check on the horses, he silently walked out from behind the waterfall and was greeted at once by their four-legged friends.  
  
His own patched horse put his head on his naked shoulder and Prince nodded and huffed happily at him also.

Petting both animals, he sat on one of the rocks to let his pair sleep in while he just enjoyed the energies of nature around him.

One part of it was awaking, and the other just making a nest for resting while the sun was up. A perfect cycle of how beings use the forest in balance. He felt more home outside in the open dusty fields and the forest than anywhere else. And as he was sitting there just letting his whole being filling up with the smells, noises and feels of nature, he felt that inner peace again. The feeling of knowing everything is happening in a way it is the best, mother nature taking care of all. The spirits of the world chose him, and he has to listen. Worrying only makes him deaf and blind to the signs. Worry have no use at all... It’s a waste of energy. Just like his bitterness or anger...  
  
With a long deep sigh he rubbed his head with the growing short hair. Remembering the day before he rode into town and his father cut his hair... He knew from his behavior and words that his father knew what was coming. No use to be angry at the things set solid and predicted like such. Shawn's death was an important point in the lines of happenings and changes. He now looks after Corey from the spirit world. And Coyote knew he has to carry on his work.

After a while the tall sheriff started to come around too back in the cave. Stretching his long body out with a satisfied moan, he could also feel the effects of the previous night in his muscles, but it was a good kind of tiredness and it made him smile as he sat up and looked around.  
  
Frankly, by the time they both fainted into sleep, Jim was a bit calmer about his pair. Before coming to the cave with him, Corey has been messed up from everything that'd happened lately. Naturally, Jim wanted to help on him to find his balance again so it wasn't a question that he would accompany him into the cave.  
  
The hot pictures that followed made him blush even now as he got up too and walked naked towards the entrance of the cave. He just knew that he would find Corey there. Yes, he seemed to be spiritually more awake too now and he loved it. So listening to his instincts, he walked out into the bright sunlight and once his eyes adjusted, he quickly noticed the peacefully grazing horses and the meditating shaman.  
  
With a bigger smile, Jim quietly walked to Corey and sat down next to him, giving him some time to come back from the spirit realm. Meanwhile his eyes roamed the beautiful and peaceful surroundings and he couldn't stop a cute little sound when he noticed a pair of raccoons appear by the lake not far from them.

Corey was fully aware of when Jim sat beside him. He opened his eyes to focus more to the world outside. Not moving a muscle, he just enjoyed the amusement and how patient his man was just watching the playing raccoons, letting Corey be.  
  
" _Rakvool_ is the totem of wisdom and adapting to everything. A very high ranked totem," he said already grinning playfully on how he used the Indian name. "Or _rahaugcum_ ," he added as he nudged his pair giggling.

Jim moved his head to glimpse at Corey for a second before looking back at the animals with a little hum then smiled from the nudge. "I assume you're talking about the raccoons," he murmured feeling at peace being next to his more balanced pair and in nature. A gust of wind swiped his long and a bit messy hair off his freckled shoulder as he was also enjoying the warm sunlight on his naked skin.  
  
"We call them trash bears in the cities as they like to dig into the trash for food from the same reason. Adapting and surviving everything life might throw in their way," he added and slid his nicely healing tattooed arm around the warm waist of his man.  
  
"I'll remember their Indian names now. Thank you," he added and took a better look of his pair. "You look and feel better. It makes me very happy, my love," Jim added and leaned in to press a soft kiss to Corey's cheek.

Corey smiled proud of his pair, who seemed to take new information and what life throws in his way also more easily than when they met.

"I feel better. And I love you. You feel better and more in balance than the last time we were here," he said forming his thoughts into words. He raised his arms to hug Jim's long neck and peck his plump lips with love.

"Yes, you're right. I feel... liberated and somehow lighter and very, very fucking much in love with you," Jim rubbed his big hands along the tattooed arms around his neck and down on his shaman's sides and back, stealing short teasing kisses from him.  
  
"I'm very happy you feel better and even more if I played a part in that..." he murmured. "C'me here..." Jim pulled his man closer until Corey straddled his naked lap so they could be closer physically too, not just spiritually.

"Hmm... I love my big bossy sheriff..." Corey giggled and crossed his legs behind Jim, pulling them even closer as he straddled him. Maybe even rubbed his bare ass to his pair's groin as he stroked his chest and planted small kisses against the short stubble. "Maybe I should let my beard grow..." he hummed before kissing his man again.

Moaning from that playful small ass rubbing against his very much interested cock, said sheriff wrapped his long arms around the redhead. "And I love my frisky small shaman boy," Jim added and kissed into the thick marked neck, inhaling the familiar scent.  
  
"Hmm... I'd love that. You with a beard..." he outright purred, sliding his hands down to cup the firm butt and help it rub against his awakening parts. "I love your fiery colors. Did I tell you that before?" he chuckled and playfully bit Corey's bottom lip.

"You mean red. You wanted to say red and Irish I think..." Corey giggled and pressed his ass more to the hardening cock "No, you never said that..." he added as he started to chew on Jim's skin from the crook of his neck all the way up to his earlobe and suck on said piece of flesh with loud sloppy sounds.

As shiver after shiver ran down on Jim's spine from the kissing and sucking on his flesh, his long fingers kneaded Corey's ass firmer, a few times managing to slide it against his aching shaft. "Yeah... that too," he moaned starting to get lost in his deep lust for his playful man.  
  
Letting Corey's ass go with one hand, he pulled back enough to free his bitten skin and to look him in the eye as he offered two of his fingers to continue the sucking on that. "Be my good boy... You know what I want..."

"White men are so strange..." Corey giggled. "I thought you wanted your dick to be sucked from what I did," but before Jim could react to that in any way, he was already slurping with a lot or drool on the long fingers while his ass moved to rub hard against the pulsing flesh under him.  
  
He just loved the warmth of the morning sun on his skin. Hidden away enough by the valley of the sacred lake and being free to share their love for each other without boundaries out in the open.

Moaning louder from that suggestion, Jim's rapidly darkening eyes were glued now to what Corey was doing with his fingers. Needless to say, it made his cock jump, being more than okay with that idea.  
  
"Oh you'll suck on it soon, but first..." he slid his fingers out and placed them against the tight hole, rubbing and massaging it until they found their way in. " As he pushed his fingers deeper, he kissed his man passionately, his free hand resting on Corey's nape to keep him close and where he wanted him while fingering that amazing ass.

Corey let Jim have his way and just returned the kiss shivering from the pleasures his man caused with his fingers and dominant way. He hasn’t often seen Jim like that... Yet... Their relationship was still new in a white man's measure. But they both knew time can flow differently and bonds are tying them stronger already. Natives know that.  
  
Soon the concurred shaman moved his ass faster on the teasing fingers as his moans and groans escaped. And his moves and kiss demanded more from his pair under the curious gaze of the horses...

Jim didn't notice any of that as his world was now narrowed down only to Corey and his demanding moves and kisses. Smirking into their current one, he broke it off, tilting his head up a bit so he could watch the pleasure on the flushed stubbly face.  
  
"Ready to put your pretty pink lips around my dick now?" he asked a bit playfully, rubbing a thumb across Corey's wet bottom lip, his fingers in him curling to lightly massage his pleasure spot before pulling them fully out expectantly.

Of course that earned a very upset groan from Corey. But the offer was good enough as an exchange… Pushing Jim's chest he made him lean back a bit and he laid on his belly on the warm flat rock and took a hold of the hard meat.  
  
Raising his shining blue eyes at his man, he stuck out his tongue and started licking the jumping cock up and down, rolling his tongue around the tip playfully again and again.

Jim's arms onto which he leaned to be able to watch his devilish shaman were a bit trembling from both the sight and the feeling and a few moans and grunts left his by then swollen lips. "To all the spirits, you are so amazing..." he murmured, lightly bucking his hips up to feel more of that sinful tongue. "Come on, my love. Suck it... I know you want to..."

Corey wanted to add that his man seemed to be reading his thoughts, but he was already too lost in his pleasures and the bucking up moves distracted his cloudy focus. So with the next upward move of Jim's he wrapped his lips around the dripping shaft and continued to swirl his tongue around it while his pink lips were rubbing it up and down. He even let his groans to get loud to bring more pleasure to his pair with the deep sounds resonating along in his throat and mouth filled with the tasty flesh.

The second those lips wrapped around him, Jim let out a throaty groan of pleasure and his head tilted back. Corey's reward was more pre-cum to suck and lap up and Jim also put a big hand behind his head, so missing the longer locks now around which he loved to curl his fingers into a fist. Instead he lightly scratched along Corey's skull and with fully blown pupils bucked up into his mouth, making him gag a couple of times.  
  
Damn, he loved that sound and feeling so much. He couldn't help himself.  
  
But when he got dangerously close to come, he pulled his pair back up onto his lap, attacking his lips with that burning lust Corey managed to awake in him once again. Moving him with the firm grip of his strong fingers, he kept rubbing his dick against the wet and open hole, wanting to get as close to Corey physically as he felt him (and his beast) spiritually right now.

"Come on... I want to feel you…" Corey panted and gripped Jim's shoulders hard and impatiently. He was moving against the teasing rubbing of the wet cockhead as he wiggled his butt more urgingly. "Please... Be one with me, my love..." he added remembering how Jim loved to hear it. Even used a white man line "Come on... Give it to me..." he growled by then in synch with his hungry beast.

"You're such a good boy..." Jim chuckled hoarsely, shivers running down on his spine from Corey's words and also lust slamming into his groin up to the point that he couldn't hold back anymore. Taking a firm grip of the hungry ass, he kept Corey in place and groaned long and loud as he bucked up in time with slamming his pair down onto his aching flesh, uniting them physically too.  
  
The hot tightness, Corey's reactions and the burning of their joined bodies and soul felt like nothing else in this world to Jim. "Mine..." he panted and pulled back only to ram into his shaman again before keeping himself fully buried in that pulsing heat, his hands making the wide hips circle around his hard dick.

Corey's nails dug deep into the wide shoulders and moaned loud. A violent tremble rushed over his body as Jim filled his body perfectly. Moving as his man wanted and picking up his own pace slowly, he had to lean down and bite into Jim's shoulder too... All was so overwhelming and blurring away the borders between them and the worlds around them.

"Slower... Let me feel you and the worlds fully..." Jim panted without thinking as he opened up himself. His eyes closed but he saw much more than the colorful dots dancing behind his eyelids. He was aware not just of his own body – how his skin was throbbing where he was bitten, or the way he was buried in his pair – but Corey's too as he kept guiding his man by his firm ass.  
  
He could also feel their souls becoming one in the spirit world while Jim could sense the energies and presence of nature around them. Everything was living and breathing and growing around their joined being, even the spirit god in his soulmate. It was beautiful and so overwhelming that Jim didn't know if he wanted to cry or laugh. Instead he just smiled and moaned and kissed his pair with all his love.

As he was asked, the small man slowed down and drew slow circles with his hips and he moved up and down on his man's cock. Feeling connected more to him and all the spirits and worlds around them. Kissing Jim back with all the tender love and wild passion he had for him, his hands slowly and lovingly caressed the sun-kissed skin. Making Jim feel just how special he is for the shaman.

Taking a wobbly breath from what Jim felt through their bonded soul, he opened his eyes, looking at his man with tenderness and love. Cupping the beloved face with one big hand, he caressed Corey and gave him soft kisses, just watching the beauty riding him so perfectly.  
  
They were both getting close, he could feel it. And the slow building was beautiful and deep and overwhelming. A part of him never wanted it to stop, but the other longed to melt into the blinding white bliss that was right there behind every move they made.  
  
His breathing hitched and he sometimes panted between his shaman's lips, the hazel eyes never leaving the blue one as he held him closer and tighter with each move and then he gasped for air and suddenly tipped over the edge, moaning his pleasure as he unwittingly bucked up into his pair, finally releasing his seed, never leaving Corey's eyes.

Their huge orgasm that merged their souls even more left the shaman trembling and lightheaded. Leaning more against Jim, he grabbed onto the other body for support, trying to find his breath.  
  
All the emotions and senses were rushing through him as he slowly came down and hid himself in Jim's embrace, shedding a few tears of relief as he finally felt again that he was where he belongs.

***

The air froze in the Reverend's house. The bandits blinked at each other and fidgeted uneasily in their chairs. Chris furrowed his brows and even Sid blinked quietly at the mountain of a man as he literally jumped up, letting his chair hit the floor behind him with a loud bang, blue eyes shining with anger as he eyed the Madame's bruised and split lip.  
  
"I'm gonna kill him..." the rumbling growl tore itself out of him without thinking and before he could control his anger in front of their... guests.  
  
"No. You won't do such a thing. It won't solve our problem at hand," the Madame said on a calm yet strict tone as she gracefully walked to Mick and placed a lace-gloved hand on his upper-arm in an attempt to calm the bounty hunter.  
  
"What happened?" Chris found himself asking quietly.  
  
To that question Stacy broke the eye-contact with Mick and looked first at the bandits then at Chris. To the Reverend's barely visible nod that it was okay to talk, she sighed. "It was my fault because I pushed him a bit harder for information than I should have. I know his moods but felt desperate to pull something out of him so we can move our case forward," she said openly, knowing that Munky and Fieldy were there with a reason.

Mick's answer was only a sarcastic snicker. "Yeah. Everyone is conditioned to know his moods like it was with his father too. I was going after them for years. I have the order to arrest him for several robbery in Texas. With the scam he tried to pull here, he will be surely hanged," he told while in contrast of his radiating anger he helped Stacy very gently to his seat to take it.  
  
"You two need to find his personal papers to prove his real name is what is on the papers. I am sure the bank knows it also for such investments all birth papers are needed to make contracts with the railway company."  
  
The bandits swallowed hard and looked at each other. "We can try... I know some of his hidden places..." Fieldy started slowly.

"Yeah, he keeps some papers at Brian in the bar too. They had grown up together and Mr. Davis trusts him the most," Munky added.  
  
"That is interesting... Maybe I can distract him for you..." the Madame started but cleared her throat as she caught the furrowing brows of the man of law present. "Or one of my girls can…"

"Ya all must be careful. Sheriff will be back soon and maybe that will distract them enough. You guys tell the Mayor that the sheriff wants to meet up with him about the Indian problem. I will figure out things with Jim Sheriff when he is back. But don't be a fool, only tell him when the Sheriff is in town, or he will ask where you get that from…" Sid chimed in, his small eyes already shining with a forming script. He was called the weasel for his wit for sure...  
  
"That is actually not a bad idea," Chris summed it up. "Mick, you must come with me to Craig, he will help us seeing the order and your badge. I think we have to be very, very careful and when we act, act fast and be sure of things. If not, he might slip away."

***

The main villain of the town was enjoying his solitude. Well, that was not entirely true…  
  
Mayor Davis was irritated to his core. Mainly because he could feel the tension in the air. And all the silence... Rather ominous... It was surly the calm/silence before the storm.  
  
His men slowly got killed or just vanished on him during the last year. By then he only had Head at the salon and those two mongrels, Munky and Fieldy on whom Jon was sure he was losing his grip too.

Even he always put up the ruthless leader act, he was no idiot. That stupid little prick Ray and Brian killing him off was a big deal with such people like his bandits.

Of course he couldn't show remorse to them. But also that meant that the two men still obeying him out of fear will slip from his hands. And he will only remain with Brian... Good old also self-oriented and very unstable Brian.

Honestly, Davis was surprised he didn't betray him so far... Keeping most of the important secrets in his vault, Jon had to bear with him and his acting as someone powerful.

In a way he was...  
  
That thought only made the mayor groan. All in his life he let others rule him... Maybe it looked like he was the top boss on the outside... but before this town he was doing his father's dirty businesses in Texas. Then when the law almost caught up with him, his father managed to make him mayor of Iowa. Dying a few months after and leaving the town and the dirty laundry and business to his son.

He inherited Brian also as a family secretive caretaker. And the salon owner knew fully how much power he has over the first man of the town…

Opening and almost killing half of a bottle of whiskey didn't help much on the darkening thoughts of the man sitting behind his impressive richly decorated huge desk in his fine white silver suit. He felt more and more like a parrot in a golden cage...  
  
The thing that triggered all his glooming was what happened with the Madame. That woman wanted to know things... And the other day he saw the bounty hunter Thompson arrive back. That man always acted as if he was above and outside the town’s laws. Maybe he was. Davis knew how much traveling and service Thompson did for justice...

And the mayor was not able to fully convince himself about the big man holding back his anger over Stacy's face, even if it meant to go after Davis... Love can make anyone act without thinking or regretting their deeds.

As the whiskey disappeared more, some desperate things started to form to thoughts and decisions inside his head. He had enough of having to rely on others and do as they want him to be. He really has to start new...

Get free... He already gathered enough to live well from the fee the railway company will pay him. All the stress was getting to him more and more… He should get rid of all the shackles and proof against him.

It can be done easy and fast… He just has to do it himself. Make the time right to have Brian there too. He can do a visit to prepare everything… And during the night finish it all forever.  
  
Just as he started to find some solace in his decisions and clunk his glass to the bottle cheering himself, from the corner of his eye he spotted a white horse… Making a grumbling deep breath, he turned to take a closer look at the Sheriff riding back into town... He must act fast with his plan. They, the sheriff and the ones close to him, also seemed to be planning something… Davis could feel it...


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The road was just as long and at places dusty as the rider remembered it. From a gust of the morning wind, he pulled his cowboy hat a bit more into his eyes as the early rays of the sun glinted on the star pinned over his heart. A heart which was heavy now.  
  
The young sheriff was on his way back to Iowa as he was riding Prince in a slow pace. Frankly, he wasn't in a hurry to get back to the problems that awaited him in town and he also wanted to think a few things through during his journey.  
  
Jim had no desire to leave his pair behind, but it was time. They both knew. Corey finally felt more in balance with himself again and Jim knew he would get busy with the shared role of Shaman and Chief. He also still had to adjust to that change in his life, but the tall man was positive that like always, his love would find the right path.  
  
Still, his heart was aching as he remembered the last few hasty yet deep kisses they exchanged before he got into Prince's saddle with ease and confidence. Jim was in love from head to toe and leaving the other part of his soul behind after getting so close with Corey was like being torn apart. No matter how dramatic that might have sounded. He's never been so much in love and while in the past it would have scared him, now he fully embraced it and thrived in it – along with being part of the tribe now too.  
  
Lightly rubbing a hand against the now nearly completely healed hidden tattoo on his forearm, he felt a bit amazed just how much more confident and at peace he felt after everything that's been going on recently. He was far from that clumsy, unsure and inexperienced young man who arrived into the dusty town. Thanks mostly to his amazing pair.  
  
And he already missed Corey terribly and it was even more worse that he didn't know when he was going to see him next. But Jim also knew that he had a lot to do in his town too. Next to keeping up the peace, he and his friends and accomplices had to put an end to the Mayor's deadly and greedy games. So that's what he had to put his focus on by the time he got back into town. But until then, he let his mind wander back to his perfect man and the memories of the time they managed to spend together.

Sidney was enjoying the nice sunshine outside on the porch of the Sheriff's office. His hat was pulled into his face, his feet up on the fence as he half-slumbered, half-listened to the noises of the town. He was named a sneaky weasel for a reason...  
  
But all together he was pleased about how things were forming. Craig gave out the documents needed for Mick and Mick's badge and order. All they needed now was the birth papers and the contracts Davis made in his real name. Things regarding that also started to get into motion as some of the salon girls were trying to get Brian distracted enough... And he already could hear the white horse huffing friendly at his way with the sheriff on his back...

"On the outside it seems nothing has changed around here..." Jim said on an amused voice as he stopped Prince and he dismounted him before tying him out and petting his strong neck. "It's good to see you, Deputy," Jim smiled, tipping his hat up towards the crafty man before sitting down next to him in his white shirt, black pants and boots and long coat. Leaning his back against the wall, he kept his eyes on the street, nodding to the people passing them.  
  
"But how are things really? Any luck with our plan?" he lowered his voice so only Sidney could hear his words. From Jim's tone it was evident that he was concerned and also a bit nervous about the success of their plan. Everyone knew that a lot was at stake.

"It's good to see ya too, Jim Sheriff. You look more... collected than the last time we met," Sid peeked at Jim from under the rim of his hat with a low giggle. "The Bear did what he could so far. Got papers from the bank. The bandits turned sides. Head at the salon guards most of the needed things on the… Big dog, ya know... We having something in the motion for that too. Now we wait for the Bear," he smirked, even winked at the tall man.

Blushing a bit, Jim chuckled as well. "Well yeah... You caught me... us... off guard back then," he smiled then cleared his throat, his expression becoming more serious. "That's good. Thank you all for being part of this. We need to focus on the bigger picture here. Keeping the peace. We don't want a war to break out," he nodded then sighed. "Things are still a bit shaky and very much forming back in the tribe. I wasn't happy to leave, but we all know I had to. I hope we can put an end to this problem soon..." he mused then from the corner of his eye, he noticed a big man dressed all in black coming towards them.  
  
Smiling a bit again, Jim stood up and waited for Mick to reach them. "Mick," the Sheriff nodded and offered a hand for the shaking. "Sid says there's something we should talk about. Come on in," he invited him into the office.  
  
Once inside, he took his hat off, revealing the colorful braid and feather in his hair which was hidden by his hat until then. Taking his long coat off, he put it on the coat-rack then sat behind his desk. He presented two clean glasses and a bottle of whiskey from his drawer and poured for Mick and himself, waiting for Sid to bring his glass over too before filling that up too.

"So... I have a feeling you have something to reveal in front of me..." he said mysteriously, as if he had a glimpse into the future or something.

"Indeed. But with all the respect to you and your pair, sacred Puma, you should change your hair too… Less tribal while being the man in position here..." Mick said with kindness in his voice, also a native way of showing respect to Jim too.  
  
Sid already sipped on his drink and smirked. Not from Mick's suggestions but about what Jim will react.  
  
"So... the other thing is about my mysterious position," Mick glimpsed at the Deputy and put his ID paper and badge in front of the Sheriff.

"I have a story to explain my hair to the folks around here so I can keep it the way I like it the most. Officially it's a sign of keeping the peace with the tribe. The symbolism of the colors and the feather is known only by natives and those loyal to the tribe, so I'm not worried about that. I won't hide more than I've always had to during my life," he said unusually firmly for himself. But yes, it was something he wasn't going to compromise in. The braid also meant his connection to Corey, not just the tribe. He was already going to hide his tattoo, he wasn't willing to do the same with his hair.  
  
Tossing back his drink, he watched Mick then smacked his lips seeing the badge and the ID paper. Leaning a bit closer, he quietly whistled. "Well... that explains a lot," he chuckled lightly shaking his head. "You secretive bastard, you..." he grinned at Mick. "No wonder the Bear has managed to pull so many strings, huh, Sidney? I must admit, I'm very happy about this," he poured another round for Mick, not really surprised about anything anymore.  
  
"So... now that this is out of the way... What do you think I should do next?" Jim asked, refilling his own glass too.

"Uhm... Yeah…" Mick frowned and eyed the man opposite him. Jim really changed and got more mature and collected, thanks to Coyote. So it seems... Clearing his throat, he put the Federal Agent stuff away and sent a killer gaze at the very much laughing his ass off Sidney.  
"I wanted to shock you and have fun with you. But you surprised me," he said to Jim with an honest smile and bowed his head a bit as respect.  
  
"Way to go, Mista Jim Sheriff!" Sid added still giggling.  
  
"Yeah... Good one... Now, we will talk with Munky and you go to Davis to talk over the Indian problem. We try to move forward at the salon meanwhile," Mick said, drowning his whiskey too.

Tossing his second drink back, Jim wiped his mouth with the back of his hand then stood up with a smile. Patting the big man's shoulder in a friendly manner, he smiled down at him. "I'm sorry that I've ruined your fun, but the time I've spent with my pair and in the spirit world have taught me not to be so surprised about anything anymore," he said then winked at Sid.  
  
Putting on his coat and for now hiding his braid under his dusty hat, Jim was ready to face the Mayor again. This time with much more confidence than the first time he did so on Sid's side. "Alright, gentlemen. I'll do my part and keep Davis busy while you do your part. Good luck and be careful!"  
  
Tipping his hat at the other two men he walked out of the office more at ease than ever, even if he was worried for everyone deep down.

~~~

Meanwhile at the saloon things started to heat up. As Madame Stacy asked from the girls, they all invited over as many men as they could. Even being in the early afternoon the place was full and buzzing. All to the pleasing of Brian, of course. He was busy and selling so many drinks he had to keep running to the basement for more bottles of all kind of booze.

***

"So good to see you again, Sheriff. And in one piece..." Jon said as he leaned back in his carved chair, swirling his bourbon in an expensive crystal glass. "I was starting to worry that the tribe did something to you. It was a bold move to go off and stay there for so long..." Davis stroked his short beard with a little lopsided smile.  
  
"Thank you. Good to see you in such good health, Mayor," Jim added sitting opposite the man after he refused a drink. "I had to make sure they wouldn't attack after the unfortunate shooting of Chief Shawn. So it was a necessary step to take."  
  
"True. It seems you've succeeded so far. Can you tell me the reason of this visit then?"  
  
"Of course. I'm here to talk precisely about this situation between us and the natives and update you about what I've learned while I was with them..."  
  
"I'm all ears, Sheriff Root," Davis smiled and raised his glass before taking a sip and waiting for Jim to start talking.

~~~

Of course Stacy was behind all the spending with Mick also. All her girls were involved and Suzy, who was the very favorite of Brian had a special role.  
  
As more people arrived – to the 'free drinks and girls' – soon the salon owner had to take another trip to the storage in the basement. And as soon as he entered the back room where the stairs lead down, Suzy hurried after him.

***

Taking off his hat, Jim let his long hair fall forward, adorned with the until now hidden braid. Knowing that Davis wouldn't know the real meaning behind it as it was a close kept secret in the tribe, he pointed at it. "As you can see, I worked hard on keeping the peace. It wasn't easy to negotiate with them as the loss of their beloved Chief was hard on them. But I managed to reason with them in the end. This is a sign of that fragile peace I intend to keep and I would like to ask for your support in that mission," Jim bluffed without batting an eyelash about the lie.  
  
A few months ago it would not have been possible for him to put on such a poker face, but by now he was a changed man with an important purpose which he took very seriously.  
  
"Oh, nicely done, Sheriff! I salute to you!" here Davis raised his glass, but Jim didn't miss how he didn't drink on that and that his mouth strained a bit on that half-smile. Still, if someone didn't know the Mayor's real intentions, he could have fooled anyone with the look on his face. "I am honored to help you in protecting our town, of course," he added.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Davis. I thank you for that support. Our people have to feel safe to keep them calm. I'd like for you and your connections to spread that all is well with the Natives and they don't have to fear a retaliation for what went down in the cemetery... I'll spread the word too on the street," Jim drew up his plan.  
  
"A wise decision, Sheriff Root," Davis nodded as he watched the man opposite him. He has noticed too how much the Sheriff has changed since he had arrived to Iowa. He wasn't that clumsy, shy and frankly, very girly young guy anymore. It seemed that life outside of the big city roughened and matured him. Which was something that rang an alarm bell in the Mayor's mind. Root proved to be a man hard to get rid of and now that he was sitting opposite him with the intense look of the hazel eyes, Davis realized that the Sheriff grew into an opponent who could stand his ground against him. It was bad news and the Mayor knew he had to be careful and take further steps to remove him from the picture.

~~~

"Good girl, Suzy... Make him stay there for a while," Stacy whispered to herself as she saw the girl sneaking after Brian.  
  
The Madame hurried across the hall to get to the office of the owner and search for the vault.  
  
She found even more of a mess than she expected from such a man of shady businesses. Taking a big breath, she decided to start to look over everything from the right side of the room, going over all the possible surfaces and hiding places. At times she almost found more than she was looking for with various bags of powders and small bottles and papers that got in her hand.  
  
Stacy tried to not make it obvious that someone looked over the many piles of things and peeked into all the drawers and behind the pictures... And also tried to hurry...  
  
Meanwhile Suzy tried her best to convince Brian that she was so very wasted. And in that state of mind she realized how much she has always longed for the tall man... Frankly, she was a very good actress.

***

"Thank you, Mayor Davis. As I said, I appreciate your support," Jim nodded and put his hat back on as he stood, towering over the sitting man with his full height. He never took his eyes off Davis and the other man acted the same way. The tension was palpable in the air during the whole conversation and it tipped Jim and his sharper senses off that the Mayor probably looked through most of what he said.  
  
Though Jim wasn't that concerned about that. He knew Davis was a clever man, who probably saw threat in everyone. And a little fear served him right in Jim's opinion. Maybe the man could feel that the noose was tightening around his neck...  
  
"I won't keep you from your duties any longer, Mr. Davis. I'm glad we are on the same page. Have a nice day," he tipped his hat towards the man then resting his hand near his gun on his belt, he turned around and headed for the door.  
  
"You too, Sheriff Root. It's good to have you back... Please stay safe," Davis added on a tone which made Jim turn his head to the side as there was warning in it.  
  
"You too, Mr. Davis. See you around," he continued his walk then closed the door behind him with a relieved small sigh. He could read between the lines much better now. And he knew they had to move fast...

~~~

For Suzy's luck Brian has been really admiring her for so long that he took the opportunity and really tried to give his all to impress and also show his tender loving side to the girl. Men follow their cocks, they say... But that man wanted more in the future than just some quick fuck, so he took his time to make love to the woman of his dreams in the shady basement.  
  
The time stretched long for the Madame too, and she got more and more panicky when finally that dammed vault appeared behind a fake wardrobe door. Quickly pulling out a pin from her hair, she tried to pick the lock...  
  
Then she heard Suzy's loud giggle and speaking coming from the office door. Good girl, made sure her Madame hears her telling Brian to help her upstairs in her tipsy state to refresh a bit.  
  
Cursing under her nose, Stacy quickly sneaked out and at the bar's counter when she turned around, she bumped right into Mick's wide chest.  
  
"You are a handful, you know that, right?" the big man murmured with a strict face and his icy blue eyes were throwing daggers.

"I had to try... All you men and your planning..." Stacy tried to push him away and act like she said a joke. That was half-true...  
  
"Yeah… Like running against the wall is much more productive... I get it," Mick rolled his eyes and let the small hands push him back. "I am happy you're out of there without harm. Now... Tell me what you found."

***

A few hours after what went down in the bar, near sunset, Jim was sitting half-naked on his bed close to the half-open window and was smoking his pipe. He was thinking about everything that has happened since he arrived to town that morning. Well, no one was bored, that was for sure. And even if his meeting with Davis made Jim a bit restless and worried deep in his guts for some reason, they managed to learn valuable information that day thanks to the Madame and her girls.  
  
Frowning, Jim tried to think of a way how it would be the best and safest way to get into that vault without alerting the Mayor or Brian. The problem was that Head practically lived in the saloon 24/7 and barely left the building. They should come up with some plan that would lure him out. Maybe they could use Suzy again...  
  
Just as he wanted to start thinking along that line, puffing out some more smoke, Jim paused and straightened his back as a strange phenomenon caught his eyes. The rays of the setting sun glinted on the window pane as if it was set on fire. Jim tried to shake the bad feeling off and think some more, but then suddenly he thought he smelled burning oil too. Standing up, he opened the window and looked around, but didn't find its source, which meant one thing: it was a warning omen, just like the window.  
  
As if emphasizing his realization, a huge cloud of mixed birds appeared from behind the building, noisily flying away from the town as if they were in a hurry to leave...  
  
Jim immediately thought of his pair, although he didn't sense him in danger. It was more about the town. Jim could just feel it in his guts, as if the spirits would whisper into his ears. It filled him with deep concern and with his pipe still in his mouth, he decided to get fully dressed and armed and wait in the chair on the porch. Something bad was going to happen...

Right then for whatever reason the young Iowan Shaman rode out to the border of their territory with his guards. Almost where he first sensed the changing wind..

"The horizon is on fire..." he said to V-man and Jay. "Look... It's like the setting sun is covering the town in red flames…" he jumped off his horse to sniff into the changing wind and look around more on the ground.  
  
"The ground smells of smoke... Burning oil. I need my medicine bag and go there right now. Tell the elders for me," he spoke in a hurry jumping back on his horse to get his stuff. Something will happen and his pair and the town people will need help. He knew he had to hurry.

***

 "We can't be sure he comes here…" Munky said putting some more bushy branches to the small craving’s entrance.  
  
"He has his going away things here. He will come here to pick up the money and food and water and change into simple clothes he stored here. I am sure," Fieldy said and nodded even to underline his own words.  
  
After talking with the little group of allies in town, they decided to stand alert if Davis tries to flee.  
  
"I hope there will be an opportunity…" Munky murmured sitting down inside and cleaning his six-shooter with a rug.  
  
"I hope not. Ray deserves more than that rat dying from one shot. I want him to be humiliated. To have a long trial and to face the ones he did wrong while being chained up and stripped from all his claimed power and wealth and dignity. To see us all before he gets hanged and take that memory to hell to torture him more…" Fieldy said silently as he started the small fire. They have to be patient and cold-headed...

~~~

 Corey didn't even bother to change his look. Wearing both the shaman and the chief marks, he hurried his patched horse towards the town.  
  
Being about half-way there, he spotted a cloud-like swirling shape. Another sign by the spirits… It was the big flock of all the town birds escaping to the prairie. Crows, pigeons, sparrows, swallows and a few owls flying as they were one breed in union coming straight from Iowa.  
  
"That's not good..." the young man hummed and told his horse to get running again. The horizon was still burning red and he was sure he felt Jim somehow calling for him. His pair too knew that something bad was going to happen...

The sun finally let go of that part of the world only leaving some pinkish grey light behind. And as Corey got to the farms near the town, his feelings got another reassurance as he spotted two columns of thick smoke swirling towards the sky from between the buildings and mixing into the twilight.

***

In the Madame's opinion, not just bad things came out of that day. Of course her failed attempt to open the safe bothered her and afterwards in her room she even got into a smaller argument with Mick, but – like always – it soon ended up in clothes dropping on the floor and long hours of lovemaking. Of course it left them exhausted and they soon dozed off satisfied after an eventful day.  
  
But not long after that, Stacy woke with a start, thinking she was dreaming. But then she sniffed into the air and realized that she was right.  
  
"Mick... Mick! Something's burning! Wake up!" she shook the big man's arm as she was already sitting and when she saw the man open his eyes, she quickly began putting on some clothes. "There's a fire..." she added and just in that moment probably the Reverend sounded the bell in the church.  
  
"Hurry!" she yelled at Mick. "I'll make sure my girls are okay," and with that she stormed out of her room, only to see a portion of the bar and the further end of the building already on fire. She cursed then noticed that the girls and some of her customers were already running downstairs, yelling and some even screaming 'fire'.  
  
Stacy knew that at this point they wouldn't be able to stop it and just when she came back from checking the last rooms for people, she met Mick on the stairs as the fire started moving towards the bar and the office. "The vault!" she whispered, her face turning pale.  
  
"We don't have time for that. We have to make sure everyone gets out alive!" he grumbled and they both disappeared downstairs in the smoke.

Corey galloped into a town on fire and running around scared people. His eyes spotted the Deputy giving out buckets to the men to form a chain from the animals drinking place to try to stop the fire spreading even more.  
  
Not really caring about his looks or anything, he just ran to the busy man. "Sid, where is the Sheriff?"  
  
"Hey! He was around helping the Madame and Mick getting the saloon empty. I hope you brought some balms for burns."  
  
"Brought it all…" Corey only said that as he tried to look over the smoke and falling ashes in the darkening night.  
  
Helping some people get away from the smoke to breathe some fresher air, and trying to find the Bear or Stacy...  
  
When he got closer to the saloon's entrance and spotted them, he finally saw Jim too... The moron just ran headfirst into the burning building...


End file.
